Triple Identification
by spwarkle
Summary: Right now, I'm Michelle Torres, class A nerd. In an hour, I'll be Mitchie, popular, well known kid. Tonight, I'll be Demi Lovato, world famous singer. The problem? All three of me are spending the summer at one certain music camp. The same summer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic. I know I was thinking of writing a sequel to my other one 'Mitchie's Unrevealed' but then this came to me and I started thinking about it so I wrote chapter 1. Read and ****Review**

If you asked me right this second who I am, I'd tell you that I'm Michelle Torres. I'm a seventeen year old girl with long brown hair that I keep tied back. I have no fashion sense at all and I wear long skirts and hand knitted jumpers. I have no friends because I have never forgotten to do a piece of homework and I don't wear makeup. I spend my free time shut up in my room reading books.

If you ask me in an hour, I'd say 'Hey, I'm Mitchie. I'm the most popular girl at my school. I have long brown hair that I never tie back and I wear makeup all of the time. I have the ultimate fashion sense and loads of friends, though the only one who knows me really well is Caitlyn, my best friend. I'm always out at the cinema or shopping.'

However, if you ask me at ten o'clock tonight, I'd say that I am Demi Lovato, world famous pop star with an amazing singing voice and loads of money. Every kid in the world loves me and I live in a huge mansion with hundreds of servants and far too many guest rooms.

The truth is I am all three of these girls. At home or when my Mum is around, I'm Michelle, a shy nerdy girl. As soon as my Mum can't see me, I'm Mitchie. I have to be very careful because when my Mum meets with my teachers, I don't want her hearing about how I dress or act at school. Mostly my Mum only asks about my grades and homework. They're perfect, straight A's in everything except PE.

When it's time for Demi to be somewhere, I loose Mitchie and Michelle and become the other version of me. I pull on my black curly wig and carefully apply eyeliner. Then I go out on stage and sing my heart out to my number one hits while the crowd chants my lyrics. Occasionally, my boyfriend comes to sing with me. Did I mention him? Demi Lovato is dating no other than Shane Gray, lead singer in the world famous band 'Connect 3'.

The public find it hilarious. Shane's band and I are always competing for the top spot but if either of us wins, we feel bad for the other. Shane doesn't know who I really am. If I ever have him around for dinner, he has to leave pretty early so that I can be smuggled out as a servant before my Mum starts to worry.

My Mum doesn't know who I am. One time, she caught me watching a snippet of one of my own concerts on TV and had a go at me for watching inappropriate content with stupid rock stars. She then made me go and practice the piano to get the ridiculous music out of my head. That was when I decided not to tell her.

Today is an ordinary day for me. My alarm went off at six and I groaned and grumbled as I clambered out of bed.

I grabbed my school bag off of the hook on the back of my door and opened up my walk in wardrobe. If you push through the first few racks of clothing, you discover a little door and if you duck through the door, you find my other wardrobe. When we moved into this house I had just started my career as Demi and I needed somewhere better to hide my clothes than under a loose floor board like at my old house.

I was choosing my room and as soon as I discovered the secret wardrobe I chose this one. It would be perfect.

Now, as I chose a bright pink top and shorts to hide in my bag, I remembered that I was having a 'sleepover' at Caitlyn's tonight. Whenever I had a sleepover at her house, it meant I had a concert to go to. My Mum didn't know that but Mrs Gellar did. I had told her years ago because I knew I could trust her and she was the only person who could help me get to and from the concerts. I grabbed a pair of 'Mitchie' pyjamas and shoved them into my bag too. M bag was huge. My Mum thought it was always stuffed with books but in reality it was full of clothes so that when I got to Caity's I could change.

At half seven, I walked into the kitchen, my school rucksack on my back.

"Good morning, Michelle," my Mother, Connie, said with her back to me. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun and her shoes looked like something my Grandmother would have worn… or I imagined she would have.

I didn't know any of my family. The only person I knew was my mother. I didn't now my Dad or any of my grandparents. I could have been Shane Gray's sister for all I knew… I quickly wished I wasn't because I really liked him and if I was his sister that would be more than a little freaky.

"Good morning Mother," I said, sitting at the wooden table patiently as she turned around to serve me pancakes. I sat in silence until she passed the honey to me.

"Michelle, did you remember to pack for your sleepover at Caitlyn's house tonight? I would like you to get some sleep as well as studying because I don't want your grades to drop from exhaustion." Like that was going to happen. Demi had servants who were hired to do homework for her.

"Of course mother. We should have finished all of our homework by ten at the latest."

"Good,"

We barely spoke for the next fifteen minutes but I didn't really care. I was seventeen and I was so used to this whole silence thing that it was routine. When the clock showed it was quarter to eight I stood up.

"Goodbye, mother. I will see you tomorrow." My mum thought I left early to go to school and study… I left early to have time to change at Caitlyn's house.

"Have a good sleepover Michelle." I gave a sweet smile and walked briskly out of the door.

"Eugh!" I groaned as I pulled the door shut behind me. My old fashioned beige skirt swayed in the breeze and my thick jumper itched my arms. I hurried around the corner and then pulled out my phone. Again, my Mum didn't know I had it.

"Hey Caity. I'm on my way."

"Oh, hey Mitch!"

"Can you get my Demi stuff ready please? I don't think I'm gonna have much time once I get to yours,"  
"Course, see you in five!" she hung up.

I left my basic Demi stuff – wig and Demi makeup – at Caitlyn because her Mum knew and if my Mum did ever find my wardrobe, at least she couldn't steal my essential things.

At five to eight I arrived at Caitlyn's ad knocked on the door. While I waited for someone to answer, I pulled out my hair so that I didn't look like Michelle any more. I didn't look like Mitchie either but it was a start.

"Morning Mitch!"

"Hey, Mrs Gellar!"

"Mitchie, how many times have I told you to call me Cathy?"

"Sorry, I just spend too much time with my Mum I guess." Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Come on in. Caitlyn has most your stuff for you but she still needs the clothes. I'll bring them when I pick you up tonight."

"Thank you so much for all of this Cathy! You're a better Mum to me than my mother!"

"I doubt that, Mitch." I didn't. Cathy understood, she was kind and I loved her more than the strict woman I was forced to call Mother. Cathy treated me like a daughter. She was strict if I misbehaved but she was also there when I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I ran upstairs into Caity's room to find my best friend waiting patiently for me.

"Morning Michelle," she said with a perfectly straight face.

"The day you start calling me Michelle is the day I refer to you as Miss Gellar," I said as I sprinted into her bathroom.

I pulled off my ridiculous skirt and knee length socks and replaced them with shorts. Then I switched my disgusting shoes for some slight heels that made me look that tiny bit older. I pulled of my stupid woollen sweater and the horrible top I had on underneath and yanked my new top over my head. The pink was the same shade as my heels and I thought the top looked really nice, hugging my curves in all the right places.

A quick splash of make up, some hairbrushing and a glance in the mirror later, I had lost Michelle and was Mitchie.

When I emerged into Caity's room with my arms full of clothes, she was sitting on her bed with her back to me.

"Wocha doin?" I said over her shoulder. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"Nothing," she said unconvincingly.

"Sure, and I'm Demi Lovato." It was an automatic response; it was what all of the girls at school said. It didn't really work with me.

"Well you are, so that means I'm telling the truth," she said, happy to get her own way. I groaned and dumped my Michelle clothes on the bed so that I could find my Demi ones in my bag.

"Here," I said, handing her a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow top. I loved Demi's clothes. They were different and they made her stand out. If I could, I would always wear Demi's clothes, but that would probably give my secret away if I turned up at a concert in what I had been wearing to school.

Caitlyn packed them into a stylish bag as Cathy called from downstairs.

"Girls, you're gonna be late! I'll give you a lift!"

"Thanks Mum!" Caitlyn shouted back. We grabbed the various bags that we needed and raced each other down the stairs. I won by about half a second. Cathy took my Demi bag from me when we got outside and packed it in the boot.

"I'll pick you two up from school at half three," she told us. I nodded and climbed inside.

"Caity, do you have your disguise with you?" I asked her. Caitlyn laughed. On the rare occasion Demi was seen anywhere, she always had her best friend Sophie with her. Caitlyn had light brown hair that twisted and curled its way down her back. Sophie had long straight hair that hung just to her shoulders. It was thick and blonde and the wig annoyed Caitlyn, but it also made Caitlyn look like a completely different person.

"Yeah, I think it's still in the boot from last time. Why?" she said as the car pulled out of her drive.

"I think I might call you out tonight,"

"What?" she choked out. I laughed.

"Seriously, I'll introduce you as the girl who produces all of my music." Caitlyn looked nervous. She _did _produce all my music but nobody really knew that.

"No choice," I told her. "It's happening." Caitlyn groaned and I laughed.

_xOx _

"Hey Torres," came a shout from behind me.

"Lauren!" I said happily. Lauren was my second best friend. She didn't know about Demi but she did know about Michelle. We hugged quickly.

It was lunch time and we were sitting on the field sunbathing. There was only four days of school left before summer and lying here in this lush weather was something I really wished I could do all of the day. Four days seemed a long time to wait.

"Guess what!" she squealed.

"What?"

"I got Demi Lovato tickets!" I gasped and pretended to jump for joy. It was the last thing I had been expecting but improvising was something I had grown to be very good at over the years.

"You are so lucky," I pretended to complain. "When for?"

"Tonight! My Mum told me this morning!" I giggled and Caitlyn laughed at me over Lauren's shoulder.

"I hate you sometimes!"

"Yeah, but I have three tickets!" I stopped laughing.

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah, and Caity!" she said, still oblivious to my stillness.

"Sorry, Lozzee," Caitlyn said, looking down to hide her smile. "We already have plans,"

"Come on! Cancel them or something! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I was saved from answering by my phone, which started ringing my Connect 3 ringtone. I gave Lauren a give-me-a-minute-to-deal-with-this-call look and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Demi, it's me, Cathy," Caitlyn's mum? Calling me Demi?

"Hey Cathy," I said uncertainly.

"Look, sorry about this. You know I said you could use our house number as your contact number,"

"Yeah…?"

"Well I just got a call from your manager. She said she'd got you into some music Camp this summer and there's a space for Cai- Sophie too!"

"Are you on the phone with Rebecca still?" I asked knowingly. Rebecca was my manager.

"Yeah, that's my problem. Can you tell Sophie about it?"

"Sure I can!" I said, excited. A _music _camp! That sounded much more fun than lazing around in Caitlyn's back garden.

"Okay, see you later!"

"Bye Cathy!" I hung up.

I didn't get a chance to speak to Caitlyn alone all through lunch. Lauren was desperately trying to convince us to go to the concert with her. When the bell went, we sprinted off immediately. Lauren wandered of to English unhappily and I sat next to Caitlyn in Maths. The teacher came in before I could speak to her so I ripped a page out of my notebook and scribbled down a quick note.

_Ur mum called nd sed my manager got us places a music camp all summa. U in? _

Caitlyn looked at the note for a long moment.

_As in u and me or Demi nd Soph? _I circled 'Demi nd Soph' and she nodded, grinning. I screwed the note up and shoved it into my pocket so that I could focus on the lesson and not let my grades drop because of Demi.

My life was so confusing sometimes. I had to act cool and be different if I wanted Mitchie to be as popular but at the same time I had to work hard and turn down nights out if Demi and Michelle were going to stay the same. Since I had become Demi Lovato three years ago, I had barely been out with my friends at all. I was still popular and everyone wanted to be my friend, but I didn't go out all that much.

At exactly half three that afternoon, a black car pulled up outside the school gate. Cathy wound down one window and waved to us. We sprinted over laughing as one of the many boys who had a crush on me tripped. If it wasn't for Shane, I would probably have been dating a different boy every week. But Shane was mine, even if he only knew about one third of me.

"How was school girls?" Cathy asked as she pulled out of the school and joined the queue of traffic heading into the centre of town.

"Better since you called," I told her. "Tell me all about the camp,"

"Yeah, tell us everything you know!" Caity begged. Cathy laughed.

"Well I was watching some TV programme about Demi Lovato at about twelve when the phone rang and I answered it. It was some woman saying was Demi there and I guessed she was something to do with work because she had my number for you. So I told her you were out and she asked if I could pass a message on. That's when I rung you.

"It was your manager Rebecca and she said the boys of Connect 3 were going to summer camp and Shane wanted his girlfriend to come. The Camp's Called Camp Rock and it's not all that far from here. It's by a huge lake and it's one of the biggest camps in the world for music. The man that runs it is called Brown and he's Shane, Nate and Jason's uncle. That's how you all got in at such late notice. Most people are on the waiting list for months,"

"So Shane's going to be there?" I said. Although I hadn't thought it possible, there was something that could make a summer of music better.

"Yes, that's what I understood it to mean. Rebecca said he wanted to tell you himself but he was busy. Is he at your concert tonight?"

"I think so," I said thoughtfully. "He said he would be if he could, but he might be busy at the studio."

"Is Nate going did you say?" Caitlyn asked quietly, her eyes shining.

"I believe so," Cathy replied, throwing me a knowing glance in the mirror.

"I'll make sure you meet him, don't worry." I promised my best friend.

"Really? Thank you so much! I've always wanted to… Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled, embarrassed.

"Girls, we're almost there," Cathy told me. I glanced out of the window. The stadium towered just a few hundred yards down the road.

"Caity, you'd better start hyperventilating now, not when you're on stage," I told her. She glared at me.

"I really don't want to,"

"Tough luck, it's not optional." Caity groaned and I laughed as Cathy pulled up to the security gate. She wound down her window.

"Authorised Personal only," the security guard said in a bored voice. I pulled my hair back with one hand and leant over, my face half in shadow.

"Bob, it's me." I said. The man did a double take. He could only half see me and I knew he hadn't noticed that my hair was brown.

"Of course, Miss Lovato," the gates swung open and Cathy drove through.

"I'll get the bags," she told us, driving around the corner so that passers by couldn't see us.

Caity and I leapt out of the car and ran around the corner so that we would have space to get ready. Cathy appeared with our bags and handed them to us.

"I'll go and let Rebecca know you're here, be fast!" We nodded and unzipped our bags. I grabbed my bald cap and some hair pins and pinned my hair up, snapped the cap over the top of it easily, even without a mirror. Because my wig was shorter than my hair, I never risked just tying it up.

I pulled the wig on over the top and then zipped up my bag. I would redo my hair and change my outfit once I was inside.

"Ready?" Caity asked, smoothing out her own wig.

"Let's go!" We grabbed our bags and walked inside talking. A few familiar people waved at me and said hi. I grinned back.

In my dressing room, I was greeted by Rebecca, my manager. She was in her late twenties and had dark brown hair that she kept very short and tucked behind her ears.

"Afternoon, Demi." She said, smiling.

"Hey Becky. How long have I got?" Rebecca checked her watch.

"It's about three hours till the show starts at seven. Are you coming to that camp?" I grinned.

"As soon as my Mum says yes, I'm in!" Rebecca nodded, not knowing how strict my Mother could be.

"Good, I'll send you the details!"

"Thanks Becky!" I said as she left the room. I pushed the door shut and turned to face Caitlyn who was unpacking her outfit in the corner.

"Caitlyn I'm going to summer camp with my boyfriend!" I half shouted. Caitlyn laughed.

"And I get to meet his amazingly cute brother!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm spending all summer with Shane!"

Right on cue the door opened and in stepped non other than Shane Gray, his hair flopping across his face.

"Did I hear my name?" he asked innocently.

"Shane!" I screamed. I literally flew across the room to throw my arms around his neck.

"Hey baby," he whispered into my hair. I pulled away.

"I missed you, Shane." I pouted.  
"Demi, baby, I saw you like a week ago!"

"Yeah but not since then!" Shane sighed and bent down to give me a quick kiss. I heard Caitlyn gagging behind me.

"Sophie!" I complained as I turned around. Shane snaked his arms around my waist.

"Sorry, but next time you have the urge to go all disgusting and kissy can you warn me so I can turn around?"

"Shut it, Soph!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"So are you two coming to Camp Rock this summer?" Shane asked me.

"Of course we are! How did you manage to get me in there? I heard there's a really long waiting list!"

"There is, but my Uncle owns the place so I just pulled a few strings and you are famous, after all!" I grinned.

"Some of the time, anyway." Shane sighed. He found it frustrating that I wouldn't tell him who I was but I had promised him I didn't have a boyfriend and he knew it was so that he couldn't let anything slip accidentally, so he didn't pry… too much.

"Sorry Shane, but you know it's my little secret."

"I know who Sophie is," he told me, nodding his head towards Caitlyn. She froze and I felt my muscles tense.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard you talking to Caitlyn as I came in here and the only other person in here is Sophie, so she must be called Caitlyn." I threw a worried glance at my best friend.

"Okay, I'll admit that's her name but you might have to leave if I'm supposed to be on stage. I need time to get ready, you know?" Shane sighed.

"Can I just see you without the wig once?"

"No, definitely not! Now go, before I call security!"

"On your own boyfriend, I don't think so!" But he left anyway, chuckling.

"He knows my name," Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but at least he doesn't know mine."

We spent the next hour getting ready. Caitlyn helped me to properly attach my wig with pins and grips. Then I helped her with hers, fluffing up the fake hair to give it some life.

"Beautiful," she complimented me as we walked up the stairs that lead to the wings. It was half an hour until show time and I was feeling completely ready. I looked like Demi and I felt like Demi as Shane appeared.

"Hey again," I said to him, grabbing a slice of chocolate cake off of the refreshment table.

"You know what, I'm surprised," he told me.

"Oh really, why?"

"You didn't spot the coke," I spun around and saw a huge red bottle labelled 'Coca Cola' on the table. I grabbed a plastic cup and poured the coke into it. I was a coke addict. My Mother didn't let me have it but Cathy always had some in the house so I drunk it a lot. I sipped it and then looked up at Shane who was standing next to me.

I kissed him passionately. Drinking coke might make me happy, but kissing Shane Gray felt like heaven.

_xOx_

"Hey you guys! How you doing?" I said into the microphone. The noise from the crowd immediately changed from thousands of conversations to one huge scream. I stood just off of stage, laughing silently.

"Now I'm going to start off tonight with a new song," I said, striding confidently onto stage. "It's called La La Land and it's about my life," Caitlyn grinned at me as my band started playing the opening chords.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_

_I will stay the same in the La La Land_

_Machine, machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

I finished, happy with my performance. I had only written that song a few weeks ago, when I was annoyed with my mother for knitting me yet another jumper. I didn't want to ruin my reputation as the perfect child so I went up to my room, pulled out my 'Demi Song Book' and wrote it. It was totally about me, all three sides of me.

The crowds loved it. They screamed and cheered as I smiled and urged them on; talking in a way I had learned wound them up.

"So who wants to hear another song?" I finally asked after a few minutes. They all cheered and I laughed. This was going to be a fun concert.

The end of the concert came around all too fast. Shane came on for a couple of duets and the audience loved the surprise guest. I finished singing my last song and the crowd went wild.

"So, before I go, I've got one last thing to do," I said, placing the microphone onto the stand. I threw Caitlyn a little smile and her face looked like thunder. "Every time you heard my songs played on the radio or buy them off of iTunes, they're produced by one person. That is my totally amazing and completely awesome best friend Sophie Miller! Come on out here, Sophie!" Caity at least had the grace to stop glaring before she shyly stumbled out, her head down. She tucked her hair nervously behind an ear as I pointed to her.

"Give it up for Sophie Miller!" The crowd cheered again. "Okay, that's really it now! Goodnight and Goodbye, everyone!" The lights slowly dimmed to the roaring of the crowds and as soon as it was totally dark, I guided Caitlyn off of the stage.

"I hate you," she said as soon as we were off of the stage.

"Love you too," I told her as Shane appeared.

"I've got to go now, I guess I'll see you in like a week when Camp starts, right?" I grinned.

"Of course, Shane."

"Bye, Demi." I smiled as he kissed me and then walked of, pausing to wink at me.

"Eugh, c'mon, my Mum's waiting." Caitlyn said. We sprinted into the dressing room and changed our outfits, shoving our spare clothes back into our bags. While I had been on stage, Cathy had given my schoolwork to Becky, who in turn had given it to whoever was paid to do my homework for me. As I left, Becky thrust my bag at me.

"Thanks," I said, slinging it over my shoulder.

Cathy had us back at her house in less than an hour. Before we climbed out of the car, we pulled off our wigs and his them away. I was thankful for the millionth time that Cathy was cool with my whole triple identity thing. If it wasn't for Cathy, there was no way I could have managed two identities, let alone three.

We were sitting in Caitlyn's room as she copied my homework. It might be Friday but we had the whole weekend to hang out if we did all the homework now. Not that we would be officially hanging out. I would tell my Mum we were studying. This was supposed to be a homework sleepover and I was supposed to be asleep by ten. It was already half nine and we hadn't even started the movies or popcorn yet. There goes another promise.

We didn't get to sleep until about three in the morning. We watched all three of the currently existing Twilight films and laughed until we cried when Victoria got her head ripped off. Yes, we're that weird. Get over it. We pretended to be sick every time Edward Cullen took off his shirt and pretended to faint every time Jacob removed his. We weren't hugely obsessed with Twilight, but we did like it.

We woke up in the morning about half nine to Cathy banging on the bedroom door. We had fallen asleep on the floor halfway through some boring movie and when Cathy woke up we winced because the curtains were still open and sunlight was streaming in.

"Michelle, your Mother is on the phone. Could you stop studying for just a few minutes to come and talk to her? She says it is urgent." I smirked at Caitlyn, Cathy was so good at acting like I was Michelle. Then I slowly clambered out of bed.

"Thank you Mrs Gellar," I said politely as I opened the door. She handed me the phone.

"Hello mother,"

"Michelle, how is your studying going?"  
"Very well thank you. Do you think I could possibly stay here the whole day to continue?"

"Of course Michelle as long as you are home before dark,"  
"Thank you very much, mother." I walked into the bathroom and looked for the glass. I needed a drink.

"Michelle, I rang because I have a job this summer,"

"Really mother? Where is it?" I found the glass and turned on the tap.

"It is a summer camp, not too far away. I have been asked to cater for the children there and you are allowed to come because I have a discounted rate for you," I spat out the water I had been about to swallow. What? I wasn't spending the summer at some camp catering for my mother. I wanted to go to Camp Rock with my boyfriend and best friend and have the best summer of my life.

"What camp is it," I asked, trying to sound calm.

"It is a camp I think you will enjoy a lot. It is a music camp," my eyes grew wide. "It is called Camp Rock." I almost laughed. Go to summer camp as Michelle and Demi at the same time? That would be interesting.

"Mother, do you really think I should go, I mean will I not get in your way?"

"Of course not, Michelle. You shall come. It starts a week on Monday." Then she hung up and I laughed so hard that Caitlyn came running in.

"What?" she asked, worried for my mental health.

"My Mum wants me to go to Camp Rock as Michelle."

"What? But you're coming as Demi!"

"Yeah, I'm going to be both of them!" Caitlyn sighed.

"Well then, this could be one interesting summer."

_xOx_

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and I was sitting in a little café in town with Caitlyn. We had been shopping all day, but we had barely brought anything at all. I guess it was called window shopping. I had tried on countless dresses for no reason whatsoever, but I was making the most of being Mitchie before I spent all of Sunday as Michelle.

We crashed at Starbucks. Because of the hot weather, we were sitting outside, trying to top up our tans before Camp so that we looked like we didn't spend our lives shut in school. Nobody really knew anything about Demi Lovato. They didn't know if she wore a wig, I had never told anyone. They just assumed, correctly, that my black hair was fake.

I sipped my coffee and pulled out my phone.

"Two seventeen," I complained. "I've gotta be home in less than six hours!" Caity laughed.

"Well lets make the most of it before Michelle comes back to take over your body," I groaned.

"Well at least summer's going to be fun…" Caitlyn grinned broadly.

"Tell me bout it! You trying to be Demi Lovato, the hottest teen girl in the world, and Michelle, a little girl from nowhere who is only attending because of her Mum's catering company? Interesting…"

"Well you're going to have to help me, cover for both sides of me when I'm not around. I get the feeling I'm going to have to do some very quick changes."

"Of course you are and I'm going to find it hilarious!"

"Thanks, best friend!" I looked at the floor and saw a pair of repulsive Granny shoes.

After a few seconds, I realised the shoes were familiar and my eyes bugged out of my head. Very slowly, I looked up into the eyes of my mother. I had never seen her so cross.

"Michelle Torres. What is going on here?"

**So that's chapter 1. It's 11 pages long and I'm not sure the other chapters will be as long but I really got into it.**

**Tell me what you think**

**~Spwarkle**

**Read and ****Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada chapter two of Triple Identification. It's almost as long as chapter 1 and sorry it took me so long to post! I was really busy with homework and such so I've only just finished. I have three projects to do so I haven't got time to check it, sorry for any mistakes!**

"Mum you don't know me!" I screamed as I was half dragged into my house. I heard the front door slam as soon as I was through it but I was blinded by tears of anger.

"Michelle, I think I know my own daughter!" I gave a scream of frustration.

"Mum, you don't even know my name! Nobody calls me Michelle I hate that name! You make me wear repulsive clothes and hand knitted jumpers. This isn't 1940, it's the twenty first century! My name is Mitchie and I'm sick of pretending to be a total nerd who has not friends and no social life!" Somehow, my Mum still hadn't lost her temper.

"Michelle, I am trying to get you a good career and make sure you have a good job when you are older!"

"Mum, if I studied for half of the time you think I do then I would be the cleverest kid in the world! Every one of my 'Study Sleepovers' has been a chance for me to have fun, be myself for once! I know you hate what I'm wearing right now," She gave my clothes a disgusted look. "But it's who I am, get over it! What is your problem with modern clothes and makeup and having a social life?" My Mum shook her head, looking slightly guilty. "What, do I remind you of yourself or something, are you ashamed to admit you were ever a teenager?"

"Michelle-"

"_Mitchie_,"

"_Mitchie _I know you are a bright girl who can push herself-"

"If I pushed myself any further I'd explode. Nobody knows about Michelle, you know that? Nobody except my two best friends Caitlyn and Lauren know a thing. I don't see why you have such a problem with me being a teenager! There was no way you could expect me to grow up to be like _you_," I spat the last word and then felt guilty. I hadn't meant it to sound so cruel. My Mum gave a sad sigh and trudged into the living room, sitting down very slowly on the creaking sofa. I felt quite bad. I hadn't meant her to be depressed. I followed to find out what was wrong.

"Michel- Mitchie, when I was your age I was like you. I worked hard and managed to be a normal teenager around it. I was popular and my grades were straight A's. Nobody knew that I could cook except my Mum and she never told anyone. I was a great cook and one day my Mum took some of my cooking to work and they had a guest, a celebrity cook. When he tasted it, he said he had never tasted anything s beautiful and he offered me a chance to have my own cooking show, make a fortune and be a household name by the end of the year.

"I turned it down. I didn't want any of my friends to know that I was a nerdy cook. None of them ever knew about my skills. I was only sixteen. When it came to choosing careers, we were advised to choose a career that was linked to what we were good at. I didn't want to go near the cooking industry in case I was found again and my friends found out. I took a boring office job. Two years before you were born I decided I wanted to cook. I started my catering company and I regretted turning down the offer all those years ago. I realised it didn't matter what anybody thought of me, I would be enjoying myself." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to make the mistake I did, Mitchie. I don't want you to throw away your whole life because of friends who you won't have when you go to college. Please try and understand," I stood still for a very long moment. My Mum had never told me that before. I always assumed that 'Connie's Catering' had been her whole life, now I realised I had misunderstood. When she made me into Michelle, she was just trying to make me somebody who wouldn't make the same mistakes she had.

"Mum, I'm really sorry. I never knew-"  
"It's fine, Mitchie. I know you didn't know. But that's why I jumped at the chance of catering at Camp Rock this summer. I've been trying to get you in for years. I hear you in your room, singing your heart out. I read some of your songs."

"What?" I gasped.

"When I was changing your bed. Hiding a song book under your pillow isn't the best place."

"Mum, they're private."  
"But they're really good, honey. I just couldn't turn down the chance of getting you a whole summer about music. I know what this means to you. Hanging out with a bunch of other kids with similar interests is going to be great for you. And I heard that some band are going to be there and that girl you like who I stopped you watching on TV." I hid a smile.

"Demi Lovato?"

"Yes, her and her boyfriend's band."

"Connect 3?" I almost screamed, as though I didn't already know.

"Yes, that's the one. I don't know it might just be a rumour."

"Oh my gosh! Mum, thank you so much!" I screeched and danced out of the room like it was the best news I had heard all summer. Somehow, I had to arrive at Camp Rock twice, help my Mum in the kitchen and be Demi Lovato at the same time. I decided that Mitchie would be shy, too afraid to sing until Final Jam, so that nobody would recognise the similarity in our voices. I just hoped it would be easier than the movies to keep my secret. I wasn't some Hannah Montana, who went and told her whole stupid town just because she felt bad for her Daddy. I didn't even have a Daddy.

So Mitchie and Demi would never meet, how sad. I prayed that I would be sharing a cabin with Caitlyn so that I would have time to change, then realised that I would probably have to share a cabin with other kids, being Mitchie. That could be complicated. Maybe Demi could ask to have 'the lovely girl Mitchie' to join her. Yes that would work… mostly.

On the plus side, I got to spend an entire summer with Shane, the cutest boy in the world who was my boyfriend. I would always be there, even if he couldn't recognise me. Maybe I could let him know who I was but if he started being seen in public kissing Mitchie, the rumours would start that he was cheating on Demi, something that I couldn't deny without telling everyone who I was.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

_xOx_

"Mitchie hurry up!" My Mum shouted up the stairs. Ever since she had discovered that I had been defying her, she had been surprisingly kind. I think that she probably expected it all along, just expected worse that she found and was relieved.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, sitting desperately on my fourth suitcase. It just wouldn't shut. I yanked on the zip angrily and to my surprise it slid closed.

"Ha!" I shouted triumphantly, punching the air. I grabbed the last suitcase and dragged it downstairs to place it by the other three.

"Michelle, how long are you staying for?" Mu Mum exclaimed.

"I dunno, however long camp lasts…"  
"There's probably enough there for at _least _two people!" I grinned to myself. If only she knew…  
"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Mum. Just thinking, that's all."

"Well think all you like but I'm not dragging this lot," she gestured to all my suitcases. "Out to the van,"

"Fine, I'll do it,"

I grumbled and complained, but eventually managed to get all four surprisingly heavy suitcases into the van. My Mum sighed as she slammed the doors shut, locking them so that none of our stuff could fall out.

"Are you ready?" she asked as we climbed into our seats.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment for weeks!" I squealed. Toda was the day I was going to Camp Rock! I would arrive with my Mum about three o'clock, then I would go for a walk in the woods and Caitlyn was picking me up about half a mile down the road. I would have a quick change in the limo Becky had sent and arrive in style about five o'clock. Shane was due about half four, which meant he couldn't see me sneaking about. Everyone else was arriving this morning; we only came so late because of my Mum. She worked there and wasn't due to start officially until tomorrow. The normal staff were in charge of the kitchen until she arrived to take control. Hopefully everyone else would be out of the way for my sneaking around.

The rest of the summer was going to be hard, but definitely worth it.

"Mitchie, wake up, we're here!" I blinked my eyes open. I didn't know that I'd fallen asleep; I must have been concentrating on the plan really hard.

Excited, I looked out of the window as we drove under a huge arch with the words 'Camp Rock' carved out of it. Along with all of the buildings around me, it was made of wood. I giggled in anticipation as we pulled up outside a small building labelled reception. My Mum rolled her eyes as I leapt out of the van and sprinted inside.

"Hello matey, welcome to Camp Rock!" said a friendly voice.

"Hi!" I squealed. I was here, finally!

"I'm Connie Torres," my Mum held out her hand politely and the man shook it enthusiastically.

"Brown, Brown Cesario. I'm the owner of Camp Rock. I suppose this is your daughter, Michelle wasn't it?"

I shot my Mum an angry look and she laughed.

"Mitchie. As I discovered about a week ago, anyone who calls her Michelle is instantly in her bad books."

"Oh?" Brown seemed to sense there was a story.

"We had a heart to heart and I discovered who my daughter really was," Mum said with a smile. Now at least she knew half of me.

It was half three. I was sitting in the cabin I shared with my Mum, cross legged on the bed as I pretended to try and decide what to wear to opening jam.

I already knew, of course. Mitchie was going to feel ill and be left behind in the cabin while Mum worked. Hopefully nobody would come to check on me. Demi would appear and sing a song, try and be a regular camper.

Every time my Mum left the cabin, I pulled out Demi clothes and shoved them in the little handbag that already contained my wig and makeup. When I finally had my outfit, I decided to go out for a while.

"I'm going for a walk," I told my Mum. "I might be a while, you know, exploring the woods and stuff."

"Okay, honey. Make sure you're back for dinner," I nodded my agreement and grabbed my oversized handbag, skipping out of the door happily, paying no attention to my surroundings. I wobbled my head in time to whatever tune was stuck in my head. I literally didn't see Shane until I crashed into him, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch," I complained, sitting up.

"I am so sorry!" said a familiar voice as I looked around for my bag.

"Shane!" I screamed, leaping up and completely forgetting that I wasn't Demi.

"Calm it, honey. Do I even know you?"

"Yeah… we met a few times…" I said offhandedly as I bent to pick up my bag before anyone looked inside.

"Sorry, I don't remember every fan that comes up to me."

"No problem, I knew you wouldn't recognise me," Duh! I don't look anything like Demi when I'm Mitchie. That's kind of the point.

"Well I'm really sorry about the whole knocking you over thing."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well it's nice to meet you…"

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

"Nice to meet you Mitchie," he winked at me and had just started walking off when I shouted.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to be here until, like, half four,"

"How d'you know that?" he asked sharply. "We kept that quiet," I blushed, cursing my thoughtlessness.

"I read it… somewhere online…" Great excuse Mitchie, just great. And so original, that would be so convincing.

"Okay, I'll look into that. See you around Mitchie," I waved at him and walked around the back of the nearest cabin. Great, if I wasn't careful, I'd end up spilling the truth to everyone.

I had about an hour to kill so I looked around Camp. I saw the huge crowds of excited kids, glad to be back with people they already knew, and felt left out. I was going to spend this summer in limbo and both halves of me were going to miss out on everything. Neither of them would get full lessons, great friends or be well known because they would only be around for half the time.

A limo pulled up and I watched, wondering who could afford a limo except for Demi and Connect 3. The driver climbed out and opened the door and out stepped a tall blonde girl. She was wearing a dark blue top and white skinny jeans as well as a smug smile. Huh, looks like I'd found the camp bitch.

I instantly regretted that thought. I didn't know anything about this girl; she could be lovely for all I knew. Just because she was blonde and dressed nicely and frowned at all of the other people and everyone was whispering as she walked past and rolling their eyes… looks like I was right.

I wandered around for a little bit longer, locating the mess hall, the different stages and a lovely little beach by the lake. It had a beautiful view across the sparkling blue body of water. I sat and watched for a few minutes as a few kids in canoes splashed about. Would I have time for anything like that this summer if I was trying to juggle two lives?

Dismissing these sad thoughts, I stood up and walked into the woods. I walked until I couldn't see camp any more and then looked around to make sure nobody was here watching me. I couldn't see any sign of anyone so I set off in the direction I knew the road was.

It took me about ten minutes to find the road and then I started walking along it. Caitlyn was due to meet me with the limo in about fifteen minutes, so I carried on walking until five to five, when I sat down my the edge of the road and waited.

I had been sat by the road, it was more of a dirt track, for about a minute when I heard a car. Looking up, I saw a huge black limo, much larger than the one that blonde girl had arrived in. I leapt to my feet and waved and the car pulled to a stop. Caitlyn threw the door open and I jumped in.

"Carry on, but slowly," she ordered the driver.

Caitlyn was already dressed up. She had her wig attached tightly and her lips were sparkling red.  
"Hoping to give Nate a taste of those lips?" I teased her.

"Shut it, Mitch. But you did promise to introduce me to him,"

"I will, now let me get changed."

Caitlyn politely looked away as I changed from my dark blue top into a short sleeved black one that hugged my figure and then pulled on some black skinny jeans.

"You can look," I told my friend. She turned around and started asking me about camp as I pulled on my white jacket and black high heeled boots.

"It's huge," I told her as I pulled out a mirror and pulled back my brown locks into a high ponytail. "There're loads of kids there and the lake is really pretty. The boys arrived earlier because I ran into Shane and had to pretend I was a fan who had got him to sign loads of stuff in the past to explain how I wasn't star struck by his presence. There's some rich kid who arrived in a limo who seems to be hated by everyone else, from what I could see." I pulled on my wig and used some hair pins to hold it in place. I didn't want it falling off but if I was doing some quick changes then I didn't want it too secure.

"There it is!" Caitlyn practically screamed, pressing her nose up against the glass. I glanced up as I applied eyeliner and saw the huge wooden arch for the second time. There were kids crowding around the arch and I saw three figures standing in front of them all, waving.

"Shane!" I said happily.

"I thought you saw him earlier?"

"No, Mitchie saw him earlier. I'm Demi, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… now introduce me to Nate Gray!" she begged as the limo came to a stop.

"C'mon Soph, we've got a summer to have fun and I'm not wasting a second of it," I opened the door and stepped out. People screamed and waved and I waved back but I only had eyes for one person. My amazingly fit, completely cute, world famous boyfriend Shane Gray.

"Shane!" I shouted, running over.

"Hey baby," he said, giving me a quick kiss. I grinned.

"Is this place as awesome as it looks?"

"And the rest, I think the screaming kids will leave you alone after about the first week," I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe they will, but I don't think the girls will ever get used to you being around. How long until one of them throws themselves at you?"

"They already did, accidentally. Some random girl was walking along with her head in the clouds and she walked straight into me," I laughed. Shane remembered me.

"Did you get her name?"

"Mitchie or something I think,"

"Wow, strange name,"

"Hello Demi?" I turned around.

"Nate! Jason! I haven't seen you guys in like forever! How are you?" Jason gave me a friendly hug, almost suffocating me.

"You would not believe it, Demi. I have a pet bird, an actual pet bird! It was this beautiful little robin that got attacked by a cat and I took it in and then it got better so I went to let it go and it didn't want to leave!" I laughed.

"Hey Nate,"

"Hey," he said, giving me a quick hug. He wasn't really paying attention to me and I followed his distracted gaze to see a shy girl with long blonde hair. I just managed to stop myself laughing.

"Nate, this is my best friend Sophie. Soph, this is Nate Gray, you know him right?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." She didn't scream once as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sophie," I grinned and left them alone. Brown was talking to Shane and Jason. I almost said hi, but then I realised I wasn't supposed to know him yet.

"Demi!" he said when he saw me. "I'm Brown Cesario, Shane's uncle. It's so nice to finally meet the girl my nephew can't shut up about," I blushed and Shane frowned.

"Uncle Brown,"

"Please don't embarrass him, he does that enough himself," I said sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother appear from the mess hall.

"Brown, could you please show me my room? I've had a very long journey and I want to shower before I do anything else,"

"Of course, my poppet! If you and your friend will follow me?"

"Sophie!" I shouted. Caitlyn unwillingly pulled herself away from Nate and came over. "We're going to our room."

"Okay,"  
"This is Brown; he's the camp owner, from what I've heard." I added the last bit quickly, before anyone could question how I knew so much.

Our cabin was one of the most luxurious in the whole camp. It had two large beds and two separate wardrobes as well as a guitar stand in the corner. I had carried my Demi guitar with me and I stood it on the stand immediately. It looked right there, just like this room was made for it.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to settle in, tea at seven, opening jam at eight." Brown turned to leave but I stopped him, a sudden idea coming to me.

"Brown, do you think we could have out meals sent here, to avoid the crowds at meals, I mean. I think it would save a lot of arguments and pushing," As well as meaning that Mitchie could turn up at meals while Demi was supposedly in her cabin. Caitlyn would be left alone because she would have to get the meals from the staff but maybe we could get around that somehow.

"Of course, Demi, I'll talk to the kitchen staff about it."

"Thank you Brown," he left and I looked at Caitlyn.

"Nate is even cuter in person!" she told me.

"Seriously, you're at the biggest music camp in the world and all you can do is tell me that Nate Gray is cute? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but as soon as you're ready I'm gonna go see him!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm supposed to be helping my Mum in the kitchen, so I'm going to have a quick change. If anyone asks, I've gone for a walk in the woods to think for a while,"

"Okay, see you later."

I grabbed the handbag holding all of my Mitchie clothes and hurried across camp. A few people saw me and I waved cheerily to them It took me about three encounters to realise this was never going to work so I raced into the trees and followed the edge of the forest around until I came to the back of my Mum's cabin. I was pretty sure she would be in the kitchens now, so I should be safe.

I hurried inside and slammed the door shut, pulling the blind down across the glass panel. I closed the curtains across all of the windows and quickly changed into my purple top and leggings. I pulled off my wig and rubbed the makeup off. A quick brush of my hair and I was Mitchie again.

My phone started beeping as I walked down the steps out of the cabin. I turned to pull it out of my back pocket and walked bang smack into something. For the second time that day, I fell down.

"Oh I'm so- Mitchie?" I looked up and laughed.

"Shane Gray, are you stalking me or something?"

"No, but we do seem to be making a bit of a habit of this, don't we?"

"Yeah," he held out his hand and I took it. Shane pulled me to my feet.

"So, I didn't see you earlier when Demi arrived?"

"Demi?" I faked excitement. "As in _Demi Lovato_?"

"Yeah…"

"O-M-G! I didn't know she was coming!"

"So you run into me and you act all cool and everything but when you hear that my girlfriend has arrived you go high?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I laughed at his wounded expression. "See you later, pop star!" I ran off but not before he could shout after me.  
"It's _Rock _Star!" 

I ran along the path and into the centre of camp. It was packed with chatting kids and I felt left out. Was I the only one without a friend?

"Hey," said a voice suddenly and I turned around. There was a girl of about my age standing behind me. She was wearing a light green button up shirt and her thick, brown curls were frizzing everywhere. She had thick glasses on and I liked the look of her.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie,"

"Nice to meet you Mitchie, I'm Sierra." She grinned at me. "This is your first year at Camp Rock, right?" I nodded. "Let me just give you a few tips. First, don't go anywhere near Tess Tyler," she pointed to the blonde I had seen getting out of the limo earlier. "She's totally stuck up and if you have any talent at all then she will try to ruin you. She's TJ Tyler's daughter,"

"As in _the _TJ Tyler?" I had met her at a charity event a few years ago. TJ Tyler seemed pretty self obsessed and vain, but that was just my opinion.

"Yes, _the _TJ Tyler. But second tip, don't be late for lessons. It's pretty much the only thing that pisses off Brown, the Camp director. Have you met him yet? He's due to start the welcome meeting any second, up there." She gestured to the huge green platform.

"Yeah, I met him. He's really nice. My Mum's working in the kitchen so he met as soon as we got here,"

"The kitchen?" said a scornful voice from behind me. "I knew there was something pathetic about you from the first time I saw you," I raised my eyebrows and turned around to see non other than Tess Tyler.

"Let me guess, everyone at this camp is either pathetic or even lower than that except for Connect 3 and Demi Lovato, am I right?"

"Demi Lovato?" She flicked her hair. "She's a total freak! My Mum threw a party last Christmas and Demi came and then told me she thought I was a talentless desperate girl! Me, no talent? Desperate? Somebody was desperate for press and wanted me to report her so that she could seem special again, please!" She turned on her heel and stalked off with two girls following her like loyal puppies. I stared after her incredulously. I had only had one conversation with her and I already knew she was a liar, an overacting spoilt girl. I hadn't ever met her before, so much for Demi talking to her…

"Wow, she already hates you," observed Sierra in a dry voice. I shrugged.

"I don't really care about a snooty rich kid,"

"That's the spirit!" she grinned but before I could reply Brown appeared on stage.

"Good evening campers!" he shouted. A few of the kids who knew him shouted back and he waved to them.

"Welcome to Camp Rock. For those of you who are returning, I welcome you back. For those of you who are attending for the first time," his eyes flickered around, resting for a second on me and a few other kids. "Let me promise you that you are going to have one of the best summers of your life!" There was a loud cheer from the front and a few kids left.

"Brown is great!" shouted a boy, leaping up on the stage. "I'm Barron and if you want to have a summer of music then stay here because Brown is the best at organising summers!" Some kids down the front cheered and I laughed as Brown pushed him lightly off of the stage, laughing.

"Thank you, Barron, for that helpful comment," he totally ruined the offence by smiling. "Now, dinner is in half an hour but before we start, we have time for a couple of quick performances. First up, some of our celebrity guests this summer. After my nephews perform, we will have a quick song from Demi Lovato herself," I coughed as kids screamed. "But first up, Connect 3!" Shane, Nate and Jason ran onto the stage as Brown hopped down and headed off in the direction of Demi's cabin.

"Okay, welcome to Camp Rock!" Shane said. I glanced at Sierra.

"I have to go!" I hissed apologetically. "My Mum needs help in the kitchen!"

"Mitchie, this is Connect 3! You'll never see them this close up again!"  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll sing again at camp!" I backed off. "Sorry!" I shouted as a few bouncing girls blocked Sierra from sight. I turned and sprinted off, hoping to overtake Brown.

I didn't stop running the whole way but I did try to stay in the trees so that nobody would see me. I saw the cabin in the distance and sprinted towards it as fast as I possibly could, tripping through the door and landing in a heap on the floor. I glanced up as saw Caitlyn sitting on her bed with her laptop, looking startled.

"Mitch?"

"Cait! Brown's coming! He wants Demi to sing at the opening jam!"

"What?" Caitlyn slammed her laptop shut and threw it onto the other bed as I scrambled to my feet and reached under my pillow where I had hidden my wig. "I'll get the clothes," Caitlyn told me. I glanced out of the window and saw Brown in the distance.

"He's there!" I hissed, launching myself into the bathroom. Seconds later a pile of clothes flew in. "Thanks!" I said, slamming the door shut. I yanked my hair up under the wig and pulled of my flats and shorts as I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Caitlyn said, perfectly calm.

"Hi, it's Brown! Is Demi there?"

"She's just in the bathroom," I heard the door open. "Demi, Brown's here!"

"Okay!" I shouted back as if I wasn't changing my outfit. "Give me a second!" I glanced in the mirror. I looked acceptable enough so I unlocked the door and stepped out calmly.

"Demi, do you think you could come and sing a song at opening jam?"

"Of course!" I nodded eagerly. "Is it now?"

"Yes, Shane is probably going to finish any second."

"I'll go right away," I told him with a smile, grabbing an eyeliner off of the dressing table and applying it very quickly.

"You know without that makeup you look like one of our new campers, Mitchie." Brown said.

"Who? I haven't met her," Shoot. I was going to have to make sure nobody else saw me without makeup.

"You just resemble her slightly, that's all. She's the cook's daughter and she seems really nice."

"I'll look for her next time I'm out. We were going to avoid the campers for the next day or so until they've all calmed down about us being here, but if they're expecting me then I'll come."

"Thank you so much, Demi," Brown said with a grin.

"No problem," I told him truthfully as we left the room. Caitlyn grabbed my arm to hold me back for a second.

"Be careful," she hissed in my ear in a voice so low that I could barely hear, let alone Brown as he strode ahead of us. "He looked quite suspicious before you did your makeup. A true Demi fan might see who you really are."

"Trust me," I promised her. "No one is going to see Demi without her makeup again."

Caitlyn grinned at me and straightened her wig as we hurried after Brown. The boys had just finished their third or fourth song when we arrived.

"Okay, so here is the next performer," Shane told the excited crowds. He gestured towards me and I smiled at the kids who were only just noticing me. "My wonderful girlfriend Demi Lovato!" I jumped up on stage and took the microphone he offered me.

"Hey Camp Rockers!" People cheered. "I know I'm going to make the most of this summer and I hope you lot do too. Now who's ready to rock?"

**So what did you think? So far I have 131 views and 7 reviews so I think, just to give me time, I'm not going to update until I have ten more reviews. 10. If I finish it I'll update but I'm not going to prioritise it until that count gets to 17.**

**Read and ****REVIEW**

**~Spwarkle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update! I've had loads of homework and such this week! I wrote this around everything but I only just finished it!**

**

* * *

**

"Mitchie get up before I tell Shane who you are!" I sat up like somebody had tried to shoot me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed at my best friend.

"Sure I wouldn't," she said, looking far too innocent. I looked at her for a second before it dawned on me where I was.

"Caity, what're you doing in my cabin?" She laughed and her blonde wig jiggled around.

"Well your Mum got up hours ago to go to the kitchen and when I realised that you weren't hanging around outside the mess hall I came to see where you were and you were still lying in bed snoring away!" I ignored the snoring jibe.

"So what if someone sees you?"

"So what if they do? We'll just say that Connie sent me to get you. Now hurry up and get dressed, breakfast's in like ten minutes. I'm going back to my cabin so I'll be there when the food arrives. I might come and join you in a while, or I might not if there's enough food with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun, see you later!" I knew Caitlyn didn't mind being alone a lot. She was the type of girl that loved company but didn't mind being on her own either. She liked having time to think and having a personal bubble of her own.

"Okay, get up quick," she told me as she left. I waited until the door had swung shut and then jumped out of bed, shivering as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top that were typical Mitchie. I yanked them on without a shower when I realised I hadn't figured out my timetable yet.

I took both my timetables and sat on the bed cross legged with them in front of me. Brown had said that all classes were optional; it was us that lost out if we didn't turn up for lessons. This made me feel better. Demi could skip most of the vocal lessons and Mitchie could skip the dancing ones.

I was relieved to see that both halves of me had quite similar timetables. The singing lessons were together, so Demi could skip them and leave Mitchie to be a quiet, shy girl. Mitchie would miss the dancing because she couldn't move whereas Demi could, and very well.

It wasn't too hard. Both timetables had free periods at separate times so I should be able to attend the majority of my classes without suspicion.

I glanced at the clock; breakfast started at nine and it was about three minutes to. My first class was a double singing lesson, Mitchie time. I didn't bother sneaking into my other cabin because I could grab my wig for dance in the half hour break.

When I arrived at the mess hall it was packed. Almost a hundred kids were sitting around eating bacon and pancakes, chatting and laughing. I stood in the doorway for a second, overwhelmed by the noise and desperate to find a familiar face. I had been stood there for about half a minute when I saw Sierra waving at me. I grinned across the room at her and then hurried to grab a tray and shoved a few sugar coated pancakes onto a plate.

"Hey Mitchie!" she said as I slid onto the end of the bench.

"Hi Sierra,"

"Where did you disappear to last night?" she asked.

"My Mum really needed help cooking in the kitchen so I had no choice; I'm really annoyed that I missed Connect 3's first performance,"

"And Demi Lovato," she told me. I gave a fake groan, letting my hair fall across my face to hide my smile.

"I can't believe I missed her too! I love her music! I saw her in concert once and she was amazing!"

Sierra laughed.

"I'm sure they'll all sing again," she jumped suddenly as if someone had kicked her under the table and I looked up to see a girl and two boys sitting across the table. "Mitchie, this is Lola," she gestured to the girl who smiled politely at me. "And this is Barron and Sander," I recognised one of the boys.

"You're the one who got on stage last night, aren't you?" I asked Barron.

"Sure I am!" I laughed.

"I'm Mitchie and this is my first summer here so I don't know anyon- ow!" I screamed the last word as some sort of hot liquid splashed across my back.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Caitlyn standing there looking totally shocked like she hadn't meant to pour tea over my head. To the others, she looked like Sophie; to me she would always me Caity.

"Its fine," I said even as I felt the scorching drink soak through my top.

"I'm really, really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I must've walked into the back of the bench!"

"Don't worry about it!" I told her with a shy smile.

"Hey do I know you?" she asked suddenly. I narrowed my eyes. Where was she going with this?

"I don't think so. I've never seen you before."  
"Yes, yes you have! It's me, Sophie Miller! We went to primary school together, years ago." I tried to hold back my giggle, looking at Sierra with a puzzled glance. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember…"

"Think about it. We went to school together until we were about twelve and then I made friends with the new girl, Demi." I heard Lola whisper something quickly to Sierra and saw a few interested campers listening. "You got really annoyed because you thought I was replacing you and you and Demi fought over me. Then one day I was out with Demi and she sung karaoke at a party and one of the parents worked for a record company so he recorded it and she got signed."

"That rings a few bells…" I said, forcing myself not to explode from laughter.

"Well yeah because she moved to Hollywood and I went with her and I'm really sorry I left you but I want you to know I'm still your best friend and you have no idea how guilty I felt!" I smiled and stood up.

"Okay, Soph. I forgive you!" she grinned and gave me a quick hug before sliding onto the end of the bench. "Guys, this is Sophie. Sophie this is Sierra, Lola, Barron and Sander."

"Hey guys!" Caitlyn said with a wide smile.

"Hey," they chorused. Sierra gave me a strange look. I watched her for a few seconds, wondering how long it was before somebody asked the inevitable question.

"Why didn't you tell me you know Demi Lovato?" Sierra gushed. I grinned. It had been a whole ten seconds.

"Because we never really got on and I really didn't care all that much. She was just a girl I knew when I was a kid and she won't remember me."

"But you're best friends with her bestie?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I haven't heard from Ca-Sophie for years but we still know more about each other than we know about ourselves, right?" I looked at Caitlyn for an answer while mentally cursing myself for my stutter.

"Sure we do Mitch! I know about how you wet your pants when you were-"

"Okay, shut up now!" I said loudly and my friends laughed.

"Well I'm sorry but how many nine year olds do you know that are so scared at Halloween they wet themselves?" I felt my cheeks burning bright red and looked down.

"It was a very scary movie," I whispered, embarrassed by my scarlet face.

"Mitch, it was _Twilight. _Even _I _don't count that as scary!" I looked up.

"Well I don't see how you can talk. When we were eleven I seem to remember somebody eating biscuits…"

"Don't even go there," she hissed.

"Why ever not? You see my dear friends," I turned back to the others who were laughing. "I brought three packs of biscuits for a sleepover one day and while Sophie was there I decided to wash my hair. So I went upstairs and had a shower and when I went back down, Soph was in the living room. I went out to the kitchen to get the biscuits but I couldn't find them. I eventually found the packets in the bin and asked Soph if she knew what had happened. She said she didn't but then I noticed a biscuit in her pocket. Turns out that the greedy pig had eaten all three packs of Maryland cookies while I had been washing my hair. Then she tried to make it up by baking me a huge cake. It exploded all over the oven and I was the one who had to clean it up," Lola laughed.

"You two seem to have had some interesting times," Sander said.

"Yeah, we grew up with each other," I told him. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Sophie," I spun around and held back the scream of 'Shane!' that was threatening to escape from my mouth.

"Oh hey Shane," Caitlyn said, throwing me a quick glance.

"Who's this?" Shane asked, looking around the table. "Oh, you're Mitchie, right?" I heard Sierra and several girls who were eavesdropping gasp.

"Yeah, that's me." I said calmly.

"So Shane, how do you know Mitch?" Caity asked.

"I ran into her yesterday, literally. Well she ran into me actually. Twice."

"Typical Mitchie. Mitchie was my best friend before I met Demi,"

"Cool, so you know each other well?"

"Yeah, we're practically sisters," Caitlyn said.

"So I came over here for a reason, believe it or not," Shane said with his cocky grin. I saw a few girls start fanning themselves. We had quite an audience now.

"Oh yeah? What was that reason?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Demi was," My whole body tensed up visibly; I did not need him looking for me now. Shane gave me a strange look.

"Mitchie and Demi hate each other," Caitlyn said smoothly. I threw her a thankful look.

"I'd ask why but I never really got girls."

"Demi is in our cabin. She's eating meals there for a while."

"I'm gonna go see her," he turned to leave, ignoring the girls crowding around him.

"Shit!" I said under my breath. Caitlyn was the only one who heard.

"Mitchie you know Shane Gray?" Lola asked as soon as he was gone.

"No, I ran into him yesterday because I was daydreaming."  
"Still, why didn't you say?"

"Maybe because I only met you ten minutes ago!"

"Mitch are you okay? You look quite pale…" Caitlyn broke in suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I felt something hit my ankle hard and held back a cry of pain. "Although now that you mention it, I feel a bit dizzy," I placed my hand on my own forehead then jerked forwards. "I think I'm going to be sick!" I gasped, throwing a hand over my mouth and thanking god I had such great acting skills. I leapt up and sprinted out of the room before anyone else could speak; only stopping my little act when I was in the woods.

Why was this all so complicated? Why couldn't Shane have waited until my first class to see me or something? I mentally cursed my complicated existence and set off towards my cabin at a sprint. I passed Shane about halfway; he was walking slowly which gave me slightly more time.

The cabin was locked and I fumbled with my key for a few seconds, finally managing to swing the door open and dive inside. The clothes had laid out were for dance class but I didn't have time to find any others so I yanked them on quickly, my sports bra, one shouldered pink top and baggy three quarter lengths. I was just applying eyeliner when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound confused. After all, I wasn't supposed to know Shane was on his way.

"Hey baby. It's me!" I grinned and checked myself quickly in the mirror. I straightened my wig slightly and swung the door open.

"Boo!" I said playfully. Shane rolled his eyes and stepped inside, flopping on my bed. "Morning to you too!"

"Sorry Dem. But your bed looked so comfortable." He pouted at me.

"Fine I forgive you!" I said, walking over. He sat up so that I could kiss him but before I could pull away he grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto the bed with him. I screamed as I fell on top of him and he laughed, kissing me, never letting go of my wrists.

Somebody cleared their throat not so discreetly from the doorway and I blushed strawberry red for the second time in half an hour. I whipped my head around to see non other than Tess Tyler standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply. I heard Shane groan under his breath as he saw who our guest was.

"Well, _Demi, _I was coming to tell you that lessons start in about three minutes and you and Shane, if you can pull yourselves apart, have places to be," I rolled my eyes but hurriedly climbed off of Shane. He still didn't let go of my hand.

"Thank you, _Tess. _Now off you trot. Don't want to be late for our first lesson, do we?"

"Whatever," Tess said dismissively, stalking away

"She doesn't like you," Shane informed me.

"Well done. She hates me. But you'd better go,"

"What about you?"

"I'm not going to singing because I have a feeling it would turn out to be more of a 'OMG it's Demi Lovato' session than a lesson,"

"Fair enough, see you later." He kissed me passionately and then left, waving over his shoulder at me. I waited until he was out of sight and then slammed the door shut at the same time as pulling off my wig.

Five minutes later I ran into the assigned room for my singing class. Sitting in the very front row was Tess Tyler and her two worshippers. I ignored her and sat in the only seat left. It was next to one of Tess's followers but I had no other choice.

Seconds later, Brown walked into the room.

"Morning, poppets," he told the mainly female class.

"Morning Brown!" We chorused chirpily.

"Okay, today's lesson is going to be mainly about listening to each other sing. Everyone is going to perform whether they like it or not, no choice." His eyes skimmed the classroom and noticed the last empty chair. I hadn't seen it; it was crammed in the middle of us all. "Who's missing?" Brown asked. We all looked around, trying to figure out who we knew that should be here and wasn't. "Oh of course, Demi." Several people looked excited but of course, Demi wasn't there. Mitchie was but none of them would make the connection. At least I hoped not.

"Who wants to sing first?" Brown asked. Everyone raised their hands except for me. "Okay… Eenie, Meenie, Miney… Mo!" He pointed his finegr along the line. First at Tess, then her first follower and then the other one. Guess who 'Mo' was? Me.

"No, I really can't!" I protested.

"The finger never lies," he said, wobbling his hand. I fought the urge to swear loudly and walked hesitantly up to the front.

"Oh, it's the cooks daughter," Tess said in a carrying whisper. "Megan, right?" I glared at her.

"Mitchie, like you know."

"Sorry, I forget the names of worthless kids who can't afford Camp unless their parents work here,"

"Alright Tess! That's quite enough!" Brown threatened. She grinned smugly at me and I bit my lip. "Mitchie, continue. You can use any of the guitars or the piano if you want." I shook my head slightly. I would sing something very short and sing it very quietly so that nobody recognised my voice.

I saw Tess giving one of her minions a God-isn't-she-so-bad-at-this look and smiled slightly to myself. If only she new the truth. But then I remembered that she hated both halves of me and knowing the truth would probably make her hate me more. I took a deep breath like this was the first time I had sung in public and began.

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades_

_And let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

_Every day's a dreaming California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby_

_Ohhh it__'__s alright_

_There's something about the sunshine_

_There's something about the sunshine_

I broke off from my quiet singing and looked up into the stunned eyes of my classmates. I had decided against singing a Demi Lovato song because it would give me away so I picked the first verse and first chapter of a song I was working on.  
Very slowly, a round of applause built up in my audience. They clapped and cheered and I looked down allowing my hair to shield my face as if I were blushing.

"Mitchie was that an original?" Brown asked me. I nodded, twirling my hair around one finger as if I was still nervous. "That was amazing," I smiled and sat down, sinking down low in my chair to avoid the stares I could feel boring into the back of my head. "Okay, who wants to go next?" Brown asked. A few less people volunteered this time, put off by my performance.

The next hour passed quickly, listening to people singing short songs and hearing constructive comments from Brown. Most of the kids in class could sing fairly well. None of them were tuneless but some of them could only just carry a tune. Tess was surprisingly good but I thought that her friends, who I now knew were called Ella and Peggy, were better. Peggy had a surprisingly good voice but she seemed very shy about it. Ella couldn't sing as well as Peggy but the girls behind me were whispering that she was very good at dancing and fashion designing.

When it was half eleven, Brown waved us off cheerily and everyone headed out to their next class. Mine was dance but I needed to change first. I hurried out of the room and them tripped over an outstretched foot and tumbled down the stairs landing in a heap.

"Whoops! Sorry, Madeline! Didn't see you there!" Tess gave me a smug grin. "I'm so sorry! Let me make it up to you! How would you like to sing backup with me and the girls at the next jam?" Maybe this worked usually. Anyone who was a threat was offered the chance to hang out with the diva of Camp Rock so that they felt cool. In the meantime, Tess would slowly turn them into her slave, keeping the chances of loosing down.

Maybe it had worked before but it wasn't working this time.

"Why would I want to do that? Are you panicking that I might possibly be in with a chance of beating you at Final Jam? Are you afraid of loosing? Well I'm not singing backup for you, I'm not becoming little Tess clones like Peggy and Ella so get over it." I knew from the look on Tess's face that I had hit the mark. She was worried I would beat her and she would loose out at Final Jam. Peggy and Ella also looked uncomfortable, like they regretted accepting the offer of singing with Tess.

I gave Tess one more disgusted look before turning away and noticing for the first time the small group of campers who had watched our little conversation.

"Well done!" one of them whispered to me as I walked past. I guessed I was the first person ever brave enough to turn Tess down.

I didn't want to waste any time thinking about Tess Tyler so I ran towards my cabin. I knew I was going to be late for dance but there was nothing I could do about it now; we only had five minutes between classes. My clothes were still in a heap on the floor from my quick change after breakfast and I shook them out quickly before pulling them on. Then I secured my wig and tied it up in a high but trendy ponytail before sprinting towards dance, applying my makeup as I ran.

I ducked into the room as the music started and glanced to the front to see Shane looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Miss Lovato, I hope there is a reason for you being late?" he said it sternly but his eyes were lit with silent laughter. I grinned.

"I lost track of the time when I was writing a new song," his face softened.

"I suppose I'll let you off just this once then, try and pick up what we're learning."

The class quickly stopped looking at us and started whispering. Shane cleared his throat and smiled.

"Today I want to see what I've got to work with. I want you to copy me and see how much you can pick up." He restarted the music and began a dance. Most of the class looked uncertain but it was not as complicated as the ones I did on tour so I joined in the second time through.

By the end of the song, the whole class had joined in. Some of them had no idea what they were doing but were giving it a shot anyway. Others picked it up easily. Shane nodded confidently.

"All of you here are going to learn to dance. I promise you that by the end of tomorrow's lesson you will all be able to dance this dance as well as Demi, if not better." I glared playfully at him. "None of you are completely hopeless dancers. A few of you will need to work on your technique but it shouldn't take more than a few lessons to get you dancing like a pro," People started to whisper. Shane cleared his throat for the second time. "We're going to drop that dance for today and I'm going to try a completely different type of dance with you. I want you all to pair up, girl-boy." There was a scramble as all of the girls dived for the fittest boys. I watched in amusement as Tess, yes she was in this class too, flirted with a boy and he turned away scornfully.

"You wanna dance with me?" A voice whispered in my ear as a pair of hands slid around my waist. I spun around thinking it might be some freaky fan boy but only saw Shane's chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know. Do you think you'll be able to keep up with me?"

"Well I think I might be able to, I am the dance teacher after all."

"Whatever you say, pop star." He rolled his eyes and turned back to the class.

"Okay, have you all got partners? Yes? Good. Now, I am going to show you a sequence of simple steps and I want you to try and copy me." The class watched intently as he wrapped one arm around my waist. I mirrored him as he began a very short and simple sequence of dance moves. If anybody in here couldn't do them, they should probably still be in primary school.

The lesson passed in a blur of slow and quick dances, Shane testing us and pushing us to our limits. Well, their limits. I spent practically my whole life singing and dancing and an hour felt like nothing to me.

Shane let them all leave an hour early and I waited patiently in the corner as he spoke to students with queries and shooed off those who were pretending to do up shoelaces to stay in the same room as him longer. When he finally managed to get rid of his last student, Tess, and was closing the door, I snuck up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" I whispered. He chuckled and spun around, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply before I could react. I melted into the kiss happily, feeling my legs turn to jelly and my arms float down to encircle his head.

"I guessed correctly," he told me. I giggled.

"How did you know?"

"I think the little girly voice gave it away. You always sound like that when you're flirting,"

"Me, flirt? I don't think so?"  
"Whatever you say Dem. Look, I really want to come and have lunch with you but my brothers and I have a phone meeting with our manager so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Tell your manager I hate him," I said. At least I could have lunch as Mitchie now.

"Will do," he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later, baby."  
"Bye Shane," I skipped from the room as he packed up the few things he had taken with him and headed to my cabin. I yanked off my wig and suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be helping my Mum with lunch. I changed hurriedly and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum! Sorry I'm late I got stuck behind at dance class."  
"It's okay sweetie," my Mum said with her back to me. She was pouring crisps into bowls. "How have your lessons been so far?"

"Great, they're really good fun."

"I'm glad to hear that. Carry these bowls out for me and then go and see your friends."

"Thanks Mum," I said, taking the bowls off of her and kissing her cheek quickly. Our relationship was really improving. She seemed to accept the fact I was a teenage girl now and that I had a life to live. She was still strict sometimes but I didn't mind because I was at Camp Rock.

I placed the bowls in a space on the table and then grabbed a plate, joining the back of the queue. Seconds later, a familiar blonde came through the door.

"Hey Mitchie!" she called when she saw me. I waved her over and she joined me in the line.

"How were lessons?" Caity asked, knowing I had switched part way through.

"Fine, Tess tried to persuade me to sing backup to her for the rest of summer but I turned her down." I lowered my voice. "Shane almost went to our cabin to eat lunch with Demi but remembered he had a phone meeting at the last second."

"Is Nate with him?" Caitlyn asked a little bit too quickly.

"Yes, they're not eating lunch in here today," Caitlyn's face fell slightly.

"Are they eating dinner?" she asked as we made it to the front and started piling food onto our plates hungrily.

"I guess so, I might not be here. But Nate should be so you can flirt with him all you like." She blushed and turned away quickly so that her wig fell forwards and covered her beetroot face. I laughed and followed her to a table in the corner. I didn't know where Sierra was but I didn't really care either.

We sat for a while, chatting and laughing. We tried to imagine what my Mum would say if she knew who I was but I was worried someone would overhear so I changed the subject.

After we had finished our lunch, we dumped our trays in the corner and went outside to sunbathe by the lake. The sun was really shining brightly and we still had almost an hour of lunchtime left. Lunch was extra long here to give us more time to make friends and hang out. After all, it was a summer camp.

We decided to grab our bikinis, well Caitlyn's because my Mum wouldn't let me bring one. We changed quickly and then grabbed sun beds and flopped on the edge of the lake in the sun.

"God it's boiling," Caity complained as she pulled on her sunglasses.

"Quit complaining. It's either this or snow," I told her.

"Gah! I hate snow too!" she groaned and sat up slightly. "You should go for a canoe ride with Shane!"

"Huh?"

"It would be so romantic, Demi and Shane on a moonlight canoe ride!"

"How did we get from the weather to midnight canoe rides?" Caitlyn pointed out across the lake and I saw all of the kids who had skipped lunch to go for canoe rides. I still didn't understand why she had suddenly brought it up but I wasn't really that bothered.

We had been lying in the sun for about half an hour when Caitlyn nudged me.

"The boys are here," I glanced behind me and saw what I assumed was all of Connect 3 walking along. I couldn't actually see any of the boys because they were surrounded by fans but they were the only celebrities in this camp at the moment so it must be them.

It took them about ten minutes to finally escape the crazed girls and Nate was the first one over.

"Hey Nate," Caitlyn said, smiling.

"Hey Sophie," he smiled at her and I laughed as Shane and Jason pretended to be sick in the background. Shane looked up when laughed and frowned slightly.

"Where's Demi?" he asked. I knew he had been hoping he would find Sophie and Demi on the beach not Sophie and Mitchie. If only he knew…

"I think she's in our cabin," Caitlyn said as she stopped staring at Nate.

"Oh, I might go see her." Shane made to turn away and I threw Caitlyn a panicked glance hoping that none of the boys saw.

"Shane, quit being obsessed over her. You don't need to be with her every second of the day!"

"Whatever you say Caitl- I mean Sophie," he threw me a sly look, guessing I knew who she was if I had known her before Demi.

"Shut up Shane," Caity warned angrily. I saw the puzzled glance that Nate threw Jason.

"Sorry Sophie. Just a slip of the tongue." He smiled. "I'll see you lot later," he turned away. I was thinking of an excuse to escape with but then I remembered I had hidden my wig so he wouldn't know Demi was wondering around as her other self. He would have to assume she was in the woods or something. I decided to stay where I was.

Nobody knew who I was so why should I rush around pointlessly, right?

* * *

**There's chapter 3! I promise it will get more interesting in either the next chapter or the one after!**

**please make sure you REVIEW!**

**~Spwarkle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's only been five days! I've started working on the sequel to Mitchie's Unrevealed around this so it might take a little bit longer. The sequel won't be up until I'm happy with this. This chapter isn't as long as the previous ones but I think the next chapter should be longer. **

**

* * *

**

"Morning!" I said as I slid into the seat next to Sierra.

"Morning sleepy head," Lola said from across the table.

"I wasn't sleeping I was cooking food!" I protested.

"You cooked this stuff? I'm not eating it then,"

"How do you know what my cooking is like?"

"Chill Mitchie! I'm just joking!" I rolled my eyes and took a huge bite of the bacon sandwich on my plate.

"You know what?" Barron spoke up from across the table.

"What?" Sierra asked slowly.

"I think this place is a bit boring," Sander seemed to get the hint because he perked up and grinned. "And this room is far too clean."  
"Yeah, we haven't had any decent entertainment in a few years," I was confused. There was a different jam every night. How was there not entertainment? Sierra and Lola obviously knew what the boys were on about.

"Don't even go there! You know what happened last time!" Lola said, smacking Barron.

"It's just a bit of fun, what harm is a little bit of food going to do?" I finally understood.

"Don't! Please! I'm the one who has to clean this place up!"

"We'll help," Sander promised and I groaned. I so wanted to see a Camp Rock food fight in action.

"Fine, just don't make it too messy," Sierra gave me a look that said how-stupid-are-you but I ignored it.

"Tess," Lola said as the blonde walked behind her.

"What, Lily?"

"Lola, it's Lola. I was wondering if you could do something for me?" I watched amused at Tess's expression.

"Do something for you? What am I your servant?" She turned to walk away but Lola stood up with her bowl of cereal and poured it all over Tess's head. Peggy and Ella gasped and tried to hold back their laughter while the whole mess hall giggled.

"There we are thank you very much!" Lola said. Barron leapt up on the table and a few girls left the hall hurriedly.

"Food Fight!" Barron yelled and all of a sudden there were bits of bacon flying everywhere. I screamed and ducked as somebody threw an apple over my head. Across the room where Caitlyn was sitting with Connect 3, I saw Shane's face. It was half amused half disgusted. Caitlyn just laughed and grabbed Nate's hand, pulling them and their breakfast into the middle of the riot. Even Jason laughed and joined in. Shane, however, just watched. It was almost like he had seen too many of these to find it interesting any more.

Laughing, I allowed Sierra to lead me into the fight. Milk flew threw the air and splashed all over Tess and her cronies. I laughed but stopped abruptly when somebody poured some sort of dry cereal over my head. I spun around, grabbing the first thing that flew my way and showed the toast into Caitlyn's face.

"Torres!" she growled playfully. I screamed and ran. The mess hall had become a battlefield and I could see my Mum watching in horror from the kitchen. I ducked under a table and found that I wasn't alone. Shane was lounging around under there too.

"Hey," he said like it was perfectly normal for us to meet under a table in the middle of a food fight.

"Hi," Shane grinned at me and I fought not to kiss him. God those lips were so kissable and nobody would know… except for Shane.

"So is this your first food fight?" I nodded.

"Isn't it yours?"

"Nah, we had on every year when I was a camper. Somebody always started one on the last day of camp if we hadn't already had one. We all arrived home covered in orange juice and fried eggs." He gestured to the storm outside our little safe area and I rolled my eyes.

"How long will it last?"

"About ten minutes. Then Brown'll come and stop it and shout at everyone, maybe stop lessons for the day and make them all clear it up. Those kids who left were sensible, they won't be in trouble."

"We're dead,"

"Look, you're covered in food but if you go and change now, Brown won't ever know you were here. Shall we make a run for it?" I laughed.

"Sure, why not give it a go?"

"Okay, on the count of three. One," I crouched on my toes, careful not to hit my head. "Two," The room looked like a bomb had hit it. Everything was covered in food. "Three!" We jumped out and ran in the direction of the door. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me as fast as I could run away from the mess hall. I tried to ignore the electricity shooting up my arm as we hurried to the edge of the lake, stopping only when we reached the edge of the beach.

We stood panting for a long moment, hunched over as we struggled to regain our breath.

"At least we're free," Shane finally managed to say.

"Yeah and I'm covered in egg," I complained. Shane laughed but stopped quickly, his eyes fixing on something in the distance. "What?" I looked too and saw Brown striding angrily into the mess hall. "Uh-oh…" Shane just laughed.

"We got out just in time. So while they're all being shouted at, how do you feel about going for a canoe ride?"

"A canoe ride?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, you know, the long things that look like green bananas and you paddle along with-"

"Yeah, I know what a canoe is I just don't trust my abilities."

"Come on, you've got me to help,"

"Is that supposed to make me feel _better_?" Shane sighed and grabbed the nearest canoe, flipping it over and grabbing the two life jackets inside it.

"Catch," he tossed me one and I pulled it over my head, fastening it firmly. I could swim but I hadn't done so for a very long time.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in the middle of the lake with Shane. We were trying to steer the canoe across to the other shore but all we had managed to do so far was go round in huge circles. The current had carried us out her but now we were stuck.

"So what do we do now?" Shane asked as he chuckled.

"Give up and wait for someone to rescue us," I suggested, throwing my oar into the middle of the canoe. Shane nodded confidently.

"Good plan," his oar joined mine. "Now lets talk about you,"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. You know all about me and I know nothing about you. We could be stuck out here for a very long time so time to chat." I sighed.

"My name is Michelle Torres. I'm seventeen years old and I live with my Mum in a normal house. I now have one less identity than I used to." That wasn't a lie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my Mum was really strict and I was a straight A student. I wore hand knitted jumpers and long skirts and granny shoes when my Mum was around. A few weeks ago she caught me in town with my best friend as Mitchie, not Michelle. She saw me in my shorts and all the clothes she didn't know I owned and we had a huge argument. She eventually agreed to let me be Mitchie this summer and see how it went." I hadn't told a single lie. I never said I only had one identity left.

"Wow, poor you. So how did she catch you if you were so careful?" I sighed and dropped onto the bottom of the boat, leaning against the chair.

"I was in town with Caitlyn, she's my best friend, and she was there doing some shopping. She caught me drinking a coffee at Starbucks."

"Caitlyn?" he asked as though it was the only word he had heard. I swore. "So you do know her then?" I nodded.

"Mitchie Torres, the secret friend of my girlfriend's best friend. Tell me how much you know about Demi,"

"Nothing, we hated each other on sight," Shane smiled slyly.

"You know what? When we get back to land, I'm going to force the two of you to sit down and resolve you differences."

"No!" I shouted so loudly it echoed off of the trees.

"Why not?"

"Demi won't talk to me; we've spent so long hating each other that we couldn't 'resolve our differences' as you put it."

"Mitchie,"

"End of, Shane. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm nineteen years old and I'm in a band with two of my brothers, Jason and Nate. My younger brother, Frankie, is about eleven and he wants to join but we won't let him. Connect 3 wouldn't work if there were four of us." I laughed.

"Poor kid,"

"Frankie doesn't care. He only wants to be in the band because he knows he can't,"

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said sarcastically. A sudden thought occurred to me and I smiled slightly. "So, tell me about Demi. Do you like her?" Shane smiled dreamily.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Well, I know I like her. Hat's definite but what I'm not sure about is… I think that maybe I'm falling in love with Demi Lovato," I gasped.

"Love?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone!" he warned me.

"I won't,"

"Especially not Demi."

"Why not?"

"Well if I love her, and I think I do, then I want to be the one to tell her. I don't want her to hear it from rumours. Do you think she'd like to know I love her?" I suppressed the urge to leap up and do my happy dance.

"I'm sure she'd love to know." I realised we had been sat our here for a good fifteen minutes and nobody had left the mess hall yet. "Do you think we should go and see what's going on?"

"I s'pose so. But you might wanna change first so that nobody knows you were there at first."

"Okay, let's get this thing back to shore and I'll run and get a change of clothes and met you outside the mess hall." Shane laughed.

"Lets go," we grabbed our paddles and began steering ourselves back towards shore, badly.

I was planning to pull on a different pair of jeans and a jumper, but it turned out I wouldn't need to. When we were about three feet away from the end of the pontoon, I leant over to grab the nearest rope. Next thing I knew, there was a loud splash and I was in the lake, gasping and spluttering for breath. Shane was laughing so hard I thought he would cry.

"You… fell … in … the … lake!" he managed to say between chuckles.

"You'll be joining me if you don't help me out," I threatened. He just shook his head and carried on laughing so I grabbed the nearest rope with one hand and the canoe with the other and pulled the canoe up to the edge of the lake. Shane climbed straight out and offered me a hand, helping me up out of the freezing water at last.

"At least you won't need to change," he said. I looked down. All the egg and cereal had gone, no doubt floating around in the lake somewhere now, but I was soaking wet. "C'mon, let's go see what's going on." Before I could protest, he had dragged me up to the mess hall and silently guided me through the doors.

I stood dripping onto the floor for a few seconds, taking in my surroundings.

Every camper in the room was slaving away, scrubbing the floors and peeling gum off of the tables. There was a low murmur of noise but most people were just complaining as bits of egg dripped on their heads. Brown was standing in the middle of the room giving orders but looked up when he saw us.

"What happened?" he asked, laughing.

"Mitchie fell out of the canoe," Shane told him. I glared at both of them as they roared with laughter.

"Sorry poppet but it is funny," Brown choked out. A few campers gave us interested, and slightly jealous, glances.

"Whatever," I complained. "What happened here?"

"This lot decided to have a food fight and their punishment is that they don't get any classes today. As well as that, nobody is leaving this room until it is spotless,"

"A food fight?" I asked, like I didn't already know.

"Yup, flying bacon and fried eggs on the ceiling."

"I know what a food fight is. Does my Mum need any help?" Brown smiled at me.

"I should think she might, just tell her you need to change first,"

"I'll go and see her," I hurried into the kitchen and saw my Mum sitting at a table nibbling a cupcake.

"Hey Mum," I said brightly. She turned around and gasped.

"Michelle! What happened?"

"Mitchie, Mum," I reminded her patiently. "I was in a canoe and I fell in the lake so I'm going to go change but I'll be straight back to help you, I promise."

"Don't worry, Mitchie. I'll be fine. Were you at the food fight?" I shook my head.

"I just grabbed an apple and went out to the canoes. That's why I'm not out there cleaning it up."

"I don't think you should have been only having an apple for breakfast, but I am glad you didn't get involved. Make the most of your day and I'll see you at dinner."

"Thanks Mum," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then dragged my sopping self outside.

"You're a good actress," I heard a voice say as I stepped into the sunlight.

"You scared me," I told him.

"Well, I still think you're a good actress. You looked like you honestly had no idea what had happened!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shane, I told you that I was pretending to be Michelle for years, do you think I managed to do that without picking up a few skills?"

"I suppose that is true. Now go get changed. I'm going to see Demi, do you wanna meet me back at the lake in half an hour?" He wanted to spend the day with me?

"Sure, I'll see you there," he grinned and jogged off. It was only after he disappeared behind the mess hall that what he had said sunk in. He was going to see Demi. I needed to change out of these clothes because they would give me away.

I ran as fast as my weighted clothes would allow me and changed into the first outfit I could find. I didn't have the time or the energy to blow dry my hair so I twisted it up and used a crocodile clip to secure it. I knew he would already have made it to my other cabin so I just hoped Caitlyn would cover for me.

I was halfway to Demi's cabin when I remembered I was supposed to be meeting him at the lake. I turned around and headed back to the beach, wandering along until I found myself at the end of the pontoon. I sat down, slipping off my flip flops and dangling my toes into the water. It was cold but after a few minutes my toes adjusted.

"Boo!" said a sudden voice behind me and I screamed and almost fell into the lake again, managing to grab the edge of the pontoon at the last second.  
"Shane you scared me!" I complained as I stood up, sliding my now soaking feet into the flip flops.

"That was kind of the point, but I was hoping you'd fall in. Again."

"Meanie!" I said, pretending to pout. I folded my arms and stamped off.

"Mitchie, I didn't want to upset you!" Shane then made the fatal mistake, placing his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and pushed him before he could react. A loud splash and several loud curses later, Shane emerged from under the water, spluttering.

"Woopsy, sorry about that," I said angelically. Shane frowned at me and then held out a hand.

"Could you at least help me out?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not that stupid. Get yourself out." He shook his head slowly and then turned, swimming to shore with strong strokes. As I stepped onto the sand, he appeared out of the water, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Eww gross!" I complained as the water splattered across me. Shane just laughed.

"Can I have a hug, Mitchie?" he held out his arms and I screamed, running as fast as I could towards the trees. He followed, laughing.

We ran until we couldn't run any more, until our legs turned to jelly and we were simply stumbling along through the woods. My legs gave out first and I collapsed into a twitching heap on the forest floor; I still couldn't stop laughing.

Shane dropped next to me and we sat for a few minutes, trying to calm down. Every time I looked at him I laughed again and when I laughed he laughed. It went on like this for about five minutes before I finally managed to stand up.

"If I laugh any more I swear I'm going to wet my pants," I hissed. Shane just cracked up again.

"How about we quit laughing and go for a walk?" he suggested once he could breathe normally again. "We've got all day,"

"Sure, that sounds fun!"

xOx

At five that afternoon, I found myself sitting on a flat rock by the lake with my boyfriend, even if he didn't know who he was hanging out with. We had been together all day, talking and playing childish games in the woods. When we had found this spot, we had both stopped in unison and we were now sitting on the huge stone laughing again.

I had learnt more about Shane in one day than he had told Demi in almost two years. I knew everything about him; where he was born, his favourite childhood memory, the secret cuddly toy he still kept at his house. I even knew his first mobile phone number, not that it was really important.

"You know what?" Shane said finally.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I think Nate loves Sophie… or Caitlyn or whatever her name is."

"Seriously?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, seriously. He won't stop talking about her and he keeps watching her when he thinks she's not watching."

"Aww they'd be so cute together!" I exclaimed, picturing it in my head. They were so right for each other!

"I know. I think we should set them up!"

"Yes! When we get back, I'll tell Nate you want to see him and you tell Cait- Sophie I want to see her. We'll make them meet somewhere!"

"Yeah, great plan." There was an awkward silence where I stared out across the lake, watching the figures across the lake. One of them could be Caity and maybe even my Mum. I was suddenly aware of how, at some point, Shane had snuck his hand on top of mine. I hadn't even noticed until now and it made me quite uncomfortable. I was Mitchie; he couldn't start liking me when he supposedly loved Demi. It wasn't right!

"I think we should head back," I said, breaking the silence. "My Mum will probably be worrying, start thinking I've drowned in the lake or something."

"Okay," he said, like he was waking from a deep sleep. His hand quickly disappeared from mine and he looked away.

We arrived back at camp at about six. We hadn't realised how far we had walked but after a whole day, I suppose it was inevitable we had gone quite a distance.

My feet began to get sore and by the time we arrived at the mess hall I was half limping. Shane looked at me as I paused to sort out my awkward flip flops but I waved him on.

"Go, people will miss you and if we arrive together we'll just start rumours," Shane gave me a quick smile and headed inside. I fiddled with my flip flops for a while but they still hurt my feet so I pulled them off and walked inside barefoot.

I grabbed a plate and piled food onto it, my head in the clouds. I had just spent the best day ever getting to know my boyfriend while he learnt about me, even if he didn't know I was me. How confusing does that sound? Sierra waved me over and I went to join her dreamily.

"Mitchie? Mitch?" I jumped.

"What?"

"Well I was saying, doesn't Tess just disgust you. Every summer she tries to get the hottest boy to be hers and she's done it yet again."

"Really?" I didn't care.

"Yeah, look at Shane and her," my head snapped around to where Sierra was pointing to see Tess sitting by Shane, her hand holding his on the table. I struggled to ignore the want to sprint over and slap one of them or maybe even both of them. Tess was flirting with my boyfriend and Shane was allowing it. He laughed and pulled a face, Tess gave a hugely fake giggle.

"I've got to go!" I said quickly, running from the room before Sierra could even open her mouth. Shane was flirting with Tess, Shane was cheating on me. After today, I hadn't even dreamt something like this would happen, shows you how wrong my dreams are. Then I reminded myself that today hadn't meant anything to Shane because he hadn't known who he was with.

"Mitchie?" said a hesitant voice as I slowly dragged my feet towards my cabin.

"What?" I snapped, turning around without bothering to wipe my tears. I was surprised to see Peggy and Ella standing there, Tess' 'friends'.

"Mitchie, we're sorry," Peggy said. "Believe us when we say, Tess was making that look like so much more than it was."

"Why? So that you can run back to Tess and tell her that it's okay, I believe the stupid story?"

"No, it's the truth Mitchie," Ella said. "We're as sick of Tess as you are. She watches and as soon as anybody looks like they might be in with a chance of beating her at _anything _she ropes them in, making them feel popular and lucky when actually they're ruining their summer."

"Yeah, we decided this morning that we weren't going to hang around with her any more." I sighed.

"Whatever, thanks. Leave me alone," They looked at each other but I just turned away and headed in the general direction of my cabin. Half way there I changed my mind and changed direction so that I could go to Demi's and get some peace and quiet.

I stumbled into the cabin blindly, collapsing onto my bed and completely forgetting Caitlyn was in here.

"Mitchie!" she gasped as soon as she saw who I was. "Mitch what happened?" I just shook my head slowly. "Mitchie, tell me!"

"Why don't you ask Shane," I hissed and Caitlyn looked taken aback. I realised she didn't have her wig on, which was quite risky considering the amount of people who hung around just to catch a glimpse of Demi Lovato.

"What did he do?"

"Tess…" I whispered and Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, standing up straight.

"That boy is going to die," she informed me, grabbing her wig off of the dressing table. I was so upset I couldn't even bring myself to remind her he didn't know who I was. "I am going to kill him," she stamped out of the room pulling her wig on and slammed the door behind her.

I finally allowed myself to sob, allowed the heartache and betrayal to pour out of me. Shane had chosen Tess over me. _Tess Tyler. _The diva of Camp Rock and Demi Lovato's mortal enemy. Whether he thought of Mitchie or Demi, surely he would have known how much it would hurt both sides of me. Then I remembered how Tess had wrapped her fingers around his and how he had laughed, playing around and a fresh batch of tears trickled down my cheeks.

I finally managed to control my heaving chest and looked up at the clock. It was almost half seven, I had been crying for over an hour. Caitlyn hadn't yet returned and nobody had come to look for me. I glanced out of the window and saw the thick black clouds that had gathered, hiding the last of the sunlight. I needed some air and was about to leave the room when I remembered I didn't have my wig on and there were no doubt a dozen fans outside. I sighed and yanked my hair into a loose ponytail, dropping the wig over that. Then I grabbed my mascara and eyeliner, smearing it on carelessly. I didn't care if it rained, I didn't care if my makeup smudged and smeared across my face.

I changed into a black top and a pair of black flip flops, leaving my shorts the same and then left, ignoring the shouts from my fans. I stalked around for about half an hour, focusing on anything that didn't remind me of Shane.

I finally calmed down but I didn't want to stay here so I stormed through the forest and finally came out by the same flat rock I had sat on so happily earlier that same day. I couldn't believe I had ever been so carefree and uncaring, thinking that Shane was just a cute boy and I was the only one who he cared for.

"Demi?" said a voice behind me. I recognised it instantly and turned around as the tears started again.

"Go away Shane," I ordered him. Well I didn't exactly say it that politely but anyway…

"Demi, what's wrong?" I shook of the arm he wrapped around my shoulders in disgust.

"What did you follow me for?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"Demi, I…" he looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"What for?" It was a rhetorical question but I don't think he realised that.

"Look, Demi. I've known you for two years, I've been with you for ages but ever since we arrived at camp, I've been hanging around with another girl. She's funny and pretty and I know more about her than I know about you. I think I might love her, Dems." My mouth fell open in shock. Hadn't he said he loved me? "I'm really sorry but I'm…" he took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm ending things here before it hurts either of us anymore. I'm sorry Demi!" I stared at him with wide eyes as yet more tears cascaded down my face. Shane leant in and before I knew it his lips were on mine for one final, regretful kiss. I pulled away, taking a step backwards.

"Leave me alone," I begged.

"Demi-"  
"Go away!" I screamed, stepping backwards again.

"Demi!" he lunged for me and I stumbled backwards out of his reach as my treacherous flip flops caught on a bump in the rock and I found myself falling backwards, down, down, down. I screamed as I landed with a splash in the water and struggled to find the surface again. My scream allowed water to flood into my body and everything was getting darker.

No, no I couldn't drown! I could swim, I could do this.

I flung my legs and arms around as fast as I could but couldn't find air. I tried to scream again and suddenly my head surfaced. I was aware of something low over my head but my desperate struggles had moved me so fast I couldn't stop. My head collided with the hard stone and everything went black.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's a bit soon and everything because it's only about the third day of camp but I honestly didn't have the time or energy to write a filler chapter.**

**Thank's for reading, now review! Chapter 5 should be up in a few days, a week at most.**

**~Spwarkle**

**PS big thanks to Xthereal-meX for letting me know I updated chapter 4 with chapter 3.. woopsy...thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**I just finished this and I'm uploading it before I go out! If I had written it quickly, I could probably have had it up two or three days ago but I had to fit it in around the loads of homework I'm getting set this year... **

**Enjoy! x

* * *

**

I was floating, drifting along. Everything was dark, yet it wasn't at all scary. I was relaxed. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world, like everything had drifted away. How had I got here? I didn't know. I couldn't remember. I just knew I was enjoying it. Everything felt right, soothing and relaxing.

"Mitchie!" There was a voice coming from somewhere and suddenly I could see a light, a faint, barely visible light in the distance. It wasn't really a light, but it wasn't the same colour black as everything else. I tried to reach towards it but my arms were dead at my sides. "Mitchie!" It was that voice again. The voice seemed familiar somehow, yet I couldn't place it. "Wake up, please!" Wake up? Why would I do that? I was completely happy where I was.

Suddenly there was pressure on my chest, crushing my ribs. Five times something pressed down and suddenly I was choking. Water was bursting out of my mouth and I struggled to roll over so that I didn't drown in whatever was coming out of my lungs.

"Mitchie!" The voice was relieved and suddenly I remembered. Shane, the boy who had just broken up with me and caused me to fall in the lake. Yet I didn't have the energy to argue so I continued to choke up water until I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Mitch, are you okay?" I took a deep breath and realised my throat was incredibly sore for just swallowing that mount of water. I guess there's a thing a too much water.

"Do I look okay?" I hissed angrily. God knows what I looked like, probably pale white and with my wig loosely across my… it took me a few seconds to realise that I had been wearing my wig and Shane was calling my Mitchie.

"Mitch, I'm really sorry. " I wasn't listening; I was searching as frantically as my sore limbs would allow. I couldn't find my wig anywhere. If it had sunk into the lake…

"Where is it?" I asked Shane, cutting off whatever he had been saying. He smiled at me.

"Looking for this?" and he held up my black wig. I reached for it and he moved it out of the way too quickly for my arms.

"Give it to me," I said through gritted teeth. Shane just started to laugh. "Shane, give me the wig,"

"I'm… sorry… Mitch," he managed to say between chuckles. He paused for a few seconds and calmed himself. "I just find it hilarious."

"What's so funny? First you break up with me, then you make me almost drown, _then _you save my life and _now _you find out my secret identity. I don't find any of that funny."

"No, what I find hilarious is that I broke up with you _for _you!"

"What?" But he'd broken up with Demi for Tess, I'd seen them.

"Mitch, baby, I've been falling in love with you ever since that first time you ran into me. I think it was partially because you weren't a screaming fan girl, at first at least. You were different and we spent this day together and I just fell for you, head over heels. I never dreamt that Demi would come to camp twice at the same time, but it all adds up. How you knew I'd arrived early that first day, how you know Caitlyn and the reason you wouldn't talk to Demi."

"Shane…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. "What about Tess? I saw you and her in the mess hall… I thought you were dumping me for her."

"Tess _Tyler_?" Shane laughed again. "Mitch, you know her. She's just a huge flirt. I didn't have a choice but to go along with it. With people like her, I've learnt that the best thing to do is wait until the first moment they're not looking and run. She was just flirting with me, trying to get me to ask her out, which I would never do." I felt incredibly embarrassed, it was so obvious. The whole camp knew what Tess was like and Peggy and Ella had even tried to warn me. I just hadn't listened.

"Shane, I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head.

"_You're_ sorry?"

"Yeah, sorry for thinking you would break up with me for Tess; sorry for thinking you wouldn't find out who I was. Sorry for not telling you the first day, it would have saved us all of this trouble. I can't believe that I thought you would choose Tess over me!"

"Babe, that's never going to happen," suddenly his face was inches away from mine, creeping gradually closer. I knew what was going to happen and I made no move to stop it. When his lips met mine, fireworks went off. It felt like there was a fire burning between our lips and then, as he slowly slid his hands around my waist, the firs spread.

Shane's tongue grazed my bottom lip, very gently and in a loving way. I allowed him access, lifting my sodden arms around his neck as our tongues fought for dominance. We broke apart seconds later in our need for air and sat, breathing heavily but still holding each other.

"That's why I could never choose Tess," he whispered. "She could never do that to me," He leant in to kiss me again but I pulled away.

"Shane, what time is it?" Everything was dark, there was no light anywhere. Shane pulled out his phone and frowned.

"Almost half past eight, we might want to get back."

"How am I going to get back?" I hissed, although all I actually wanted to do was fall asleep where I sat. "You won't give me my wig back and I can't go back as Mitchie when everyone saw Demi in this outfit." Shana broke me off my giving me a quick kiss and dropping the black curls back onto my head.

"There, relax. Your hair was already tied back and now you look like Demi again, just without the makeup." I reached up and patted my head.

"Shane…" I began, unsure with where I was going. Shane gave me a quizzical look. "Shane, are you okay with all of this, like who I am and everything?" Shane gave me a frustrated look.

"Mitchie, I wouldn't care if you were secretly my _brother. _Okay, maybe I would, but anyway. It broke my heart to se your face when I was breaking up with you. I honestly didn't know what to do. Then you were getting closer and closer to the edge of the rock and I was trying to warn you but you fell. I heard you scream and then it all went quiet. I looked down and you were floating, unconscious. When I managed to get you out of the water and your wig had fallen off… I didn't know what to say. It made me so happy to know that I didn't need to worry about loosing Demi if I wanted you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Mitch?"

"That was really sweet," I whispered. Shane smiled and took my hand firmly in his.

"You have that affect on me, baby." Then he kissed me again, his hands sliding around my waist.

"Shane," I muttered against his lips after a few seconds.

"What is it baby?"

"We need to get back to camp before people start to panic." Shane groaned and pulled away from me.

"Let's go," he took my hand again and dragged me into the forest. I followed willingly.

After about a half hour of walking my feet began to hurt. As soon as I told Shane, he grabbed me and hoisted me onto his back, despite my many screams. I soon gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was comfortable and warm. The silence between us wasn't awkward, it was right. We were together and thinking time was essential.

Suddenly, something cold and wet fell on my nose.  
"What the-?" I looked up at the sky and saw that the smoky clouds had finally opened and it was raining.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" Shane asked me as more drops of rain fell.

"What?" He turned his head and grinned at me.

"Run!" I laughed as he picked up speed, sprinting through the trees. I could hear him panting soon which as no surprise since he had my weight as well as his own.

We cut off about ten minutes of our journey, but by the time we emerged from the shelter of the trees, we were already soaked through.

"It doesn't really make a difference," he observed as he looked me over. "You were already soaked." I rolled my eyes and he looked carefully at me. "Keep your head down. Without the eyeliner, you look surprisingly like Mitchie." I sighed as I slid off of his back and saw him discreetly stretch. Then I allowed the curls of the wig to fall across my face.

"Happy?"

"Yup," I rolled my eyes again and he took my hand as we walked, hunching our shoulders against the rain fall.

The camp was surprisingly busy considering the fact it was past nine at night and pouring with rain. People waved as they saw us and whispered, more than normal I mean.

We finally emerged into the largest space, around the campfire and everyone was staring at us.

"Shane! Demi!" Brown shouted, sounding relieved. I looked up at him curiously. He was soaking wet and wasn't wearing a rain coat, similar to the familiar faces around him. Jason and my Mum looked up as he shouted our names, looks of relief on their faces. I saw Nate and the back of a blonde head but they didn't look up. "Where have you been?" Oh, they'd been worried about us!

"We just went for a walk!" Shane protested as Brown fixed his glare on his nephew. "We lost track of time,"

"That's one way of putting it," said a nasty voice behind us. I didn't bother to turn around, knowing it was Tess. "What were you doing for so long that it preoccupied your minds two hours past curfew?"

"Go away, Tyler." I told her.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because she actually has enough talent and has made it in this business, unlike you." Shane said. Tess looked hurt. Her crush, the boy she lived for had just called her talentless. She just turned and ran as tears streamed down her face.

"What's everyone doing out here Uncle Brown?" Shane asked as if Tess had never been here.

"Well everyone knows that nobody is to leave Camp grounds after half past seven and at about half past eight we realised you were missing." I glanced at my Mum, who still looked panicky and was glancing around frequently. "We waited until nine and you still weren't back so we just called everyone together to send out search parties. You came back just in time."

"Brown," my Mum said. "Mitchie still isn't back!"

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, looking worried. "We saw her as we got here heading to he-"

"_My _cabin," I hissed. I knew he was trying but it had almost slipped out. "I think she went to see Sophie."

"Well where has she been all this time?" Brown asked.

"I think she was in the woods. She told me once she likes going there to write songs," I improvised.

"I'm going to find her," my Mum said and turned away.

"No! Connie!" I shouted after her. She stopped and looked around, uncertain. "I'll let her stay in my cabin tonight. She and Sophie haven't had a sleepover since they met me and I don't really have a problem with her. I'll lend her pyjamas and everything."

"Would you Demi?" My Mum asked, sounding relieved. "Thank you, I know you and Mitchie didn't exactly get on. I mean, she never mentioned you and that doesn't happen with very many people!" She laughed and I smiled at her.

"It's time we tried to fix our friendship, even if only for the sake of Sophie,"

"Thank you Demi," My Mum headed off in the direction of her cabin and Brown gave Shane and me a sharp look.

"What happened?" he asked, obviously not satisfied with our explanation. Shane squeezed me hand and I glanced up at him. He nodded his head slightly in the direction of Brown and I understood. Very slowly, I nodded. Maybe having somebody else to help cover wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Brown, we'll tell you," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "But not out her. There're too many other people." Brown looked confused but nodded.

"Come to my office."

He led us through the rain until we came to the large cabin that was his own. We walked straight through the wooden room with the little sofa and through one of the doors into the cosiest office I have ever seen in my life.

Everything was made of dark wood and all followed the same theme. The walls and floor were boarded and the desk was made out of a deep, polished wood. The laptop and filing cabinet looked strange in this room. Even the white curtains looked out of place. I swear the room was heated because I couldn't feel my sopping clothes any more.

"Explain," Brown ordered, sitting in the wooden chair behind his desk and gesturing towards the little sofa. We sat down, our hands still linked.

"It's a long story," I admitted, using my free hand to play with my wig.

"Only tell me what I need to know. Where were you tonight?" Shane grinned and laughed.

"Well, the quick version is that I broke up with Demi and then she almost drowned." Brown looked confused and alarmed, his eyes flickering towards our joined hands and my face as I struggled not to laugh.

"I hate to be uncool but that doesn't seem too funny to me. If you guys broke up why are you sitting here holding hands?"

"Well we did break up," I explained. "But it won't make sense unless you hear the whole story, from breakfast this morning." Shane smiled at me and took over.

"Well when the food fight started at breakfast, I ducked under a table and as I was sitting there, somebody else appeared. It was Mitchie, you know, Connie's daughter. We decided to run for it and we made it to the lake. We went off in a canoe and when we were coming back into shore Mitchie fell in.

"After you told us we didn't need to help with the cleaning up, Mitchie and me went for a walk. We were out all day. It was like she had known me for years. She didn't flirt with me or ask me about my career, she asked me about my life and told me about hers. We wandered through the woods and then we came to a huge flat rock that was hanging out over the lake. Mitchie sat there with me for hours and we chatted and laughed like old friends." Shane gave me an adoring look. "It was about then that I realised I was falling for her," I smiled and looked up at Brown. Was there an inkling of understanding in his eyes or was I imagining it?

"When Shane got back he came to find me and I wasn't there. I was out in the woods, on the rock again. He found me at about half eight ish sitting on the rock crying. He told me that it really hurt him, but he was going to break up with me because he had found somebody else. Then he kissed me goodbye and when we broke apart I went slightly crazy. I was shouted at him and moving backwards. It wasn't his fault, he tried to warn me, but I fell off the edge of the rock." Shane looked hurt, a regretful hurt, and took over again.

"I ran to the edge of the rock and watched but after a few seconds she didn't come up and I couldn't see any sign of her. I began to worry and so I climbed down off the rock and ran around to the very edge of the bank of grass so that I could lean down and look for her. Just then, her wig floated up. I grabbed it, hoping that maybe it would be her hair but the only thing that came out was the wig. I threw it aside as I saw something pale underneath the surface. I reached for it and realised it was Demi's hand.

"I pulled her out and started giving her CPR because she wasn't breathing. When I finally managed to get her chest moving again I pulled away, remembering her wig had come off. I pushed her hair out of the way and then I realised who she was. Demi was Mitchie!" Brown smiled widely at me and laughed.

"So you broke up with Demi to ask her out again?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know."

"So you're Mitchie?" Brown asked me. I nodded, smiling shyly and reached up to pull off my wig. I shook out my still soaking hair and ran my fingers through it. "I told you that you looked like Mitchie that day you didn't have any makeup on,"

"I know, I started being more careful after that in case people guessed."

"Your Mum's a good actress. She still seemed worried when you'd turned up." I bit my lip and looked uncomfortable. Even Shane didn't know. Brown, however, wasn't stupid. "Connie doesn't know does she," It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No, the only person that knows is my best friend Caitlyn,"

"She's that girl who's with you, right?" I nodded and Shane squeezed my hand. I glanced at him thankfully. He had been so cool with all of this, the whole thing about who I was. I knew he was probably thinking it over inside but on the outside he was perfectly calm.

"Brown, do you mind if I take Mitch for a walk? We kind of want some time alone, you know, to talk about everything."

"Sure kids but don't forget you've got classes to teach and attend tomorrow. Oh, Mitchie, are you coping alright with a double schedule?"

"Yeah, it's fine thanks Brown," I said, pulling my wig back on. Brown watched us thoughtfully as we left the room.

Shane took me back to his cabin. Although he shared it with his band mates it was totally empty. I guessed Nate and Caitlyn were off somewhere together, from the way they had been holding hands it looked like they were pretty serious. Jason, on the other hand, should be here, or at least snoring in his bed.

"Where's Jase?" I asked Shane. He shrugged.

"Probably camping out watching birds or something,"

"In the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Owls, Mitchie, _Owls._" I laughed.

"Of course, how could I forget owls!" Shane rolled his eyes and then collapsed onto the sofa, pulling me with him.

"I don't like that wig," he complained as I lay in front of him. "It hides your hair!"

"That's kind of the point," I reminded him.

"Yeah," he agreed, draping an arm over me and pulling me closer to him. "But now I know what your real hair looks like I don't want to see it covered up with fake hair. I want you to leave it real," He pulled lightly on my wig and I leant my head backwards so that it slid off. "Much better," Shane complimented, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

I groaned and rolled over so that I was facing him, our lips less than an inch apart.

"Shane, are you okay with it all, I mean, who I am and everything and…" I trailed off.

"Baby, I'm great with it! I'm kid of shocked your Mum doesn't know but I suppose she only just found out about Mitchie and maybe finding out that you were dating me would have been too much for her."

"Jerk," I muttered, leaning forwards to kiss him. Shane wrapped his free arm around me and kissed me back.

"Jerk, am I?"

"Yeah," I whispered against his lips. "You're an adorable, cute jerk of a pop star,"  
"_Rock Star!_" Shane complained. I laughed.

"I don't really care all that much as long as you're mine," Shane kissed me again and for a long time it was just the two of us, alone in the world. We soon got carried away. Shane rolled over so that he was lying on top of me, his tongue searching in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and somehow, even on this tiny sofa, we managed to find the space to do some pretty heated making out.

"Shane," I mumbled after a while.

"Yeah baby?"

"I've got to go. Caity will be worried." Shane sighed and pulled back from me.

"Do you want the wig back on again? After all you are supposed to be staying in your cabin tonight."

"That doesn't make sense," I giggled, locating my wig on the back of the sofa and pulling it back on. Shane frowned playfully. "Shane, baby, I came in here as Demi and even if nobody saw that, wouldn't it look slightly suspicious if you came out of your cabin holding hands with another girl?"

"I suppose so," he reached for my hand and I intertwined our fingers.

We walked through camp very slowly, ignoring the fact it was ten o'clock at night and everybody sane was asleep so that they could actually get up for breakfast tomorrow. The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared to reveal a beautiful, star-studded sky. The two of us lay down together and watched the stars for a while.

"When I was little and my Gran died I used to look for a bright star to be her," Shane admitted. I looked up.

"That one," I told him, pointing to a particularly visible star in the distance. Shane smiled and wrapped his arm around my bare shoulder.

It must have been about ten minutes later that he finally spoke again.

"Mitchie, why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him lying next to me and smiled slightly. I knew he wasn't talking about stars any more.

"I don't know. I honestly considered it quite a few times but I never found the right moment. If earlier had never happened I would probably have ended up telling you when you asked Mitchie out."

"I wonder what I'd have said…"

"What kind of a question is that? You probably wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"I would, Mitch. Even if I didn't, you'd just have to pull on your wig to prove it."

"Shane, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted you to know, I honestly did." I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I never wanted you to find out this way." I heard Shane sit up and felt his strong arms wrap around me, pulling me against his chest.

"Baby, I don't care how I found out. All I care about is that now I know all of you, not just half of you. Do you know I used to worry that you had another boyfriend I didn't know about?"

"Shane, I couldn't do that to you," I told him truthfully.

"I really hoped so but there was always a part of me that worried, even though I knew it was unlikely. I don't know what I'd have done if Mitchie had had a boyfriend."

"Well for starters, I don't. Then there's the fact that I would choose you over him any day. Nobody is as special as you, baby." Shane kissed my hair.

"I'm really sorry for breaking your heart, even if it was only for a few minutes."

"Yeah, about that. How long was I out for?" I tried to think back but my head was beginning to ache. I remembered hitting it on something hard before everything had turned black and guessed I had been to busy to notice before.

"About five minutes, not very long. It seemed longer because I was so worried about you. When your wig came off…" he broke off, laughing gently.

"It wasn't on properly. If I'd thought I would have fallen in the lake again I would have secured it. I just needed some air after I saw you and Tess… I didn't stop to think I just ran." A cool breeze blew across the lake, cutting into my bare arms. I snuggled closer to Shane but it didn't stop my shivering or stop my eyelids slowly sliding closed. I opened them quickly.

"We should go to bed," he told me. "I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Thanks," I muttered sleepily. I wasn't usually tired at ten but I guess almost drowning had taken a lot out of me.

Shane pretty much carried me to my cabin because as I stood up, my legs went dead. I dragged my feet along as he helped me along.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, half asleep, as we reached the bottom of the steps. Shane leant down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Night baby. I… I love you Mitchie Torres," I looked up at him, smiling widely.

"I love you too Shane Gray!" he kissed me again and then I turned to go inside. I realised the cabin lights weren't on which surprised me. I would have thought Caitlyn would be sitting up waiting for me. Earlier I had run off in tears and the last time she had seen me I had been laughing and holding hands with Shane. I pushed the door open silently and stood in the dark for a minute, letting my eyes adjust.

It took me a few seconds to see the blonde wig lying on the dressing table. I was about to collapse onto bed knowing Caity wouldn't be quizzing me when I noticed some strange sounds coming from her bed. I glanced over and stifled the urge to laugh.

I left the room quickly and whisper shouted to Shane, who was just walking away.

"Shane! Come back quickly!" he turned around.

"What is it?" he shouted as he sprinted back. His voice was much too loud in the silence of the night.

"Shush or you'll miss it," I told him, placing a finger on his lips. He looked at me quizzically as I took his hand and led him slowly back inside. I pointed towards Caitlyn's bad and he saw the same thing as me. He almost laughed, almost but not quite.

I pointed at the light switch by the door and Shane's eyes lit up, glinting in the faint light form the stars. He crept over and I looked at him.

"Three," I mouthed. "Two," He grinned and placed his hand on the switch. "One!" The light flickered on, illuminating the room.

Caitlyn screamed and sat up immediately, looking around. I laughed at her startled expression and the way she shrunk back into Nate's bare chest as I glared at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her playfully.

Caitlyn and Nate had been having a pretty heavy make out session on her bed. Nate was topless but apart from they were both fully clothed. Caitlyn's hair was a mess, tangled and knotted, and her lipstick was smudged across Nate's lips. She turned bright red and turned her face into Nate's chest to hide it.

"Woah man, you've known her, like two days…" Shane exclaimed, coming up behind me. Nate's eyes bulged. He had two witnesses and one of them was his brother. I contained a snort of laughter as Caitlyn turned back around, alarmed.

"What're you even doing here Shane?" Caitlyn hissed angrily. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was helping my girlfriend back to her cabin so that she didn't collapse in the middle of camp, actually. But now I've busted my little brother's romantic night and found out who Caitlyn is all at the same time," Shane sounded so relaxed, how was he not laughing.

"I though you were breaking up with her," Nate blurted, then covered his mouth in shock. "Forget it, I didn't-"

"Chill out Nate. He did break up with me," I said as Shane wrapped his arms around me yet again. I saw the confused looks that Nate and Caitlyn shared and laughed.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked me, slowly climbing out of bed.

"Well, long story short… Shane spent all day with Mitchie," Nate was the only one who didn't understand the double reference but Caitlyn didn't know that I had told anyone else yet. "And then he decided that he loved her more than he loved me. I was in the woods and he caught up with me. He broke up with me and I accidentally fell off a huge rock into the lake. I hit my head and knocked myself out." Caitlyn and Nate both gasped. "Then Shane saved me. He pulled me out the water and saved my life but my wig had come off…" Caitlyn suppressed a giggle. "So then he told me how he had been breaking up with me _for _me and we figured things out and came back again."

"He dumped you for you?" Nate asked, the only one who didn't understand. I found that quite funny, wasn't Nate supposed to be the smart, logical one? "What does that even... oh!" he suddenly laughed and looked at me.

"Hi Nate," I said, holding out a hand. "I'm Mitchie Torres, nice to meet you." Nate shook my hand.

"I always wondered who was under the wig." He told me.

"Well now you know, but if you ell anyone you're dead!" I threatened playfully. Nate thought I was serious.

"I won't tell!" He promised, looking terrified.

Nate and Shane stayed for a few more minutes and then decided that in order to be up to teach their classes in the morning they would have to have some sleep. Nate found his top and pulled it on, kissing Caitlyn a gentle goodbye. Shane did the same with me, just without the top part and then they left. We watched them until they were out of sight and then I turned on Caitlyn.

"You've known him all of two days and here you are, making out with him on your bed! And he knows who you are as well!" Caitlyn held up her hands defensively.

"Mitch, your boyfriend knows who you are!"

"Yeah, Shane's been my boyfriend for over two years and he only just found out. Nate and you have probably only been official for about an hour."

"Nu uh! Three hours," she checked her watch. "Three hours, fourteen minutes and seventeen seconds," I slapped her wrist playfully.

"Quit counting the minutes and get some sleep!" Caitlyn laughed as I pulled off my black curls and tucked them under my pillow in case anybody came in at night.

"Night Caity," I muttered absentmindedly. When she didn't reply I glanced over. Caitlyn was already fast asleep, fully clothed and smiling slightly. I laughed quietly and then sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read and review it please!**

**~Spwarkle x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know! Shoot me! It's been a****lmost a month… I am **_**so**_** sorry you have no idea! But don't shoot me because then you'll know what happens! I think most of you have been reading MRR anyway so you know I haven't actually died I've just been working on something else. **

**Here we go: Chapter 6**

"Mitchie!" I looked around and saw Sierra waving at me from across the room. I smiled and hurried over with a tray of food.

"Hey Si,"

"Mitchie where were you last night? Your Mum was all in a panic!" I tried my best to look guilty but at the thought of last night I couldn't suppress a smile.

"Yeah I went into the woods to do some song writing and I lost track of time. Then I spent the night with Demi and Cai- Sophie."

"You spent the night in Demi Lovato's cabin?" Lola squeaked. I laughed softly.

"I used to go to school with Demi Lovato; my best friend is friends with her!" Lola looked confused for a second.

"Oh,"

"Mitch!" I spun around and saw Shane standing behind me. I swear everybody in the room was watching us. Shane held out his hands and I gave him a quick hug but refrained from kissing him because that might look ever so slightly suspicious.

"Are you coming to my lessons?" Shane asked cheekily. I flashed him a look but pretended to be shy.

"I can't dance and I use that time for song writing." I said. Shane sighed.

"I can't force you to come… if you say you can't dance…" I laughed and briefly saw Tess standing across the hall, her face white in anger as her fingers clamped around her tray.

"I'll see you later pop star," I said, hugging him again just to see Tess' face.

"_Rock _star," he corrected automatically.

"Whatever." Shane rolled his eyes and walked off and I sat back down again as the hall burst into whispers.

My whole table was watching me, nobody was moving. They had mixed expressions of shock, disbelief and jealousy on their faces.

"Wow, if I didn't know better I'd think you'd all been frozen," I commented, trying to break the ice.

"Mitchie what was that?" Sierra asked.

"Me winding up Shane Gray." I said.

"Yeah, since when were you so friendly with Shane Gray you could _hug _him and tease him?" Lola had a slightly amazed look in her eyes.

"Since yesterday," I explained. "While you lot were cleaning up in here we spent the day together and he's a really nice guy!"

"Ohhh!" Barron and Sander said together. I flared bright red.

"Guys, he has a girlfriend!" I said sharply.

"Yeah, and pretty soon that will be me!" Tess' irritating voice came from behind me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tyler," I said, not bothering to turn around as I ate a mouthful of my cereal.

"What would you know about Shane and _Demi_?" she sneered my name. I swallowed my spoonful and turned around, still holding the spoon.

"One hell of a lot more than you do!" I told her sharply. "You don't know anything about their relationship, you don't know how long they've known each other, where they met, what made them get together, how they feel about each other or anything! You have no idea about anything except that Demi has the boy you want and you're jealous of her because you know you'll never get him!" Tess looked shocked and eyed the spoon, which I had been waving around during my rant, carefully.

"You don't know those things either, Torres. You don't know anything about me and my Shaneypoo." She walked off and I covered my mouth so that she wouldn't hear my snort of laughter. Tyler was really starting to piss me off.

Right as she stalked out, Peggy and Ella walked in. Tess stared at them for a few seconds before continuing out, rudely banging her shoulder against Ella. Ella just ignored her and the two friends went off to get their breakfast. It was a shame they still had to share a cabin with Tess but at least they didn't follow her around any longer.

I realised they were looking for somewhere to sit so I waved them over. Sierra and Lola looked at me like I was crazy.

"They're Tess' minions!" Sierra reminded me.

"Not any more they're not. They don't get on. They ditched Tess which is why they don't follow her around. They changed, I promise you." Lola and Sierra didn't reply but they weren't exactly glaring any more either.

"Hey guys," Peggy said softly as they reached our table. "Mind if we sit here?" I threw Lola a pleading look and she gave a small sigh and turned around smiling.

"Sure, take a seat. It's nice to see somebody standing up to Tess apart from Mitchie and Shane." They smiled shyly and sat down.

The noise in the hall dropped again and I automatically looked towards the doors. I nudged Sierra, who was just getting into a conversation with Ella.

"Yeah?" she asked. I nodded in the direction of the door and she gasped.

"Sophie and Nate? Aww that's so cute!" Everybody else looked up at her words. Caitlyn dragged Nate over, looking embarrassed at all of the stares.

"Everyone's watching us…" she complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Soph, you came in here holding hands with Nate Gray, what do you expect?"

"Just because my boyfriend is cute and they all have a crush on him… it's not my problem!" Lola squealed excitedly.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Nate looked bewildered.

"You do know I'm standing here, right?" he said.

"Yeah. But anyways, Sophie, tell us!" Caitlyn looked uncomfortable and glanced at Nate as they slid onto the end of a bench. I smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes. I knew that look. It was her way of saying 'Don't you dare!' but I ignored it.

"Yeah, they've kissed alright." I informed the table. They all looked quizzically at me except Caitlyn who hid her face in Nate's chest again. It was her new nervous habit. "I walked into her cabin last night and they were making out on the bed!"

"Eugh!" Barron and Sander said. I grinned at Nate who was now shooting daggers out of his eyes. He wasn't stupid; he knew where this was going.

"Anyway, it's completely dark and I walk in with Sh- Demi and they're going at it on her bed so Demi flicked on the lights and then we can see that Nate is top-"

"Thank you Mitchie!" he growled over the top of me. I smiled innocently at him.

"Why Nate, whatever is the matter? Do you have a problem with people knowing you make out with your girlfriend without a top on?" Caitlyn made an odd sound which was muffled by his top. Nate flushed a dark red and everyone else started to laugh. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" I observed under my breath. Caitlyn looked up at me and her face was a red as Nate's.

"Mitchie Torres I am going to kill you!" she told me. I smiled and picked up my breakfast tray.

"No you're not," I told her calmly. She raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to kill me because you'll have to catch me first!" I ran for it, dropping my tray on the rack as I ran past. Caitlyn thundered along behind me and I screamed, turning off at every possible opportunity but I couldn't loose her. I ducked left behind the mess hall and turned right in front of the beach jam stage. My laughter rang out, echoing off of the trees around us and I turned my head to see Caitlyn following me.

My running stopped abruptly when I crashed into a tree. I flicked my head back to see where I was going and the tree was about a foot in front of me. I didn't have time to stop before I hit it and bounced backwards, landing on the floor.

"Ouch." I complained as Caitlyn caught up to me, tears of laughter pouring out of her eyes.

"You… I… Running…Tree!" she managed to get out between giggles. I groaned and stood up.

"Are we even now?" I asked her. She took a few steadying breaths and nodded.

"Completely even because…" she broke off, laughing again.

"What happened?" asked a voice. I looked past Caitlyn to see Shane standing by the edge of the beach jam stage looking completely confused.

"I was embarrassing Caity and she started chasing me and I wasn't looking where I was going so…" I trailed off, not wanting to admit it. My cheeks turned red and Shane frowned.

"What did you do?"

"I ran into a tree…" I muttered. Somehow, he heard it and joined Caitlyn on with her laughing.

"You ran into a tree?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded frantically.

"There was a huge thump and she was on the ground. I hate to break it to you Shane but your girlfriend is blind." Shane chuckled and then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She's not blind she was just… momentarily distracted…" he defended me. I could feel his chest shaking as he tried not to laugh.

"Great! Nice to know you two are so supportive!" I said. There was the sound of talking behind me and I turned to see the doors of the mess hall opening. People were streaming out.

I stepped out of Shane's grip and he pouted.

"Shane, I'm Mitchie, not Demi." Shane sighed.

"Okay, whatever you say. Who's coming to hiphop?"

"Demi of course!" I said. "Mitchie can't dance at all." Caitlyn, started laughing again.

"Mitch, that doesn't even make sense." She told me. I glanced at her and my eyes widened.

"Cait, hate to break it to you but your hair's falling out from under your wig." Caitlyn stopped her laughing to reach up and locate the curls that were tumbling out from under her wig.

"I'll see you two later." Shane said.

"See you," I said without looking as we tried desperately to tuck all of the curls away. Shane left and Caitlyn frowned.

"Are they all hidden?"

"Yeah, they are but I think you should go back to the cabin and sort it all out properly."

So that was why we found ourselves turning up to Brown's singing lesson ten minutes late. He opened his mouth to tell us off when we arrived but when he saw who it was he relaxed. He obviously knew it was something to do with wigs and quick changes.

"Take a seat girls," He told us. I smiled gratefully at him and we slid into two spare seats at the back of the room. Tess glared back at us; she knew she wouldn't have got away with being late. Brown had only known my secret for about twelve hours but it was already coming in useful. And Caitlyn had even managed to come up with an excuse for us hanging out together all of the time.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we have a special guest in our lesson today." Brown said. "Our guest is an international superstar; he is one third of the band Connect 3 and also happens to be my nephew. Please welcome Nate Grey." He gestured to the door and Nate came in.

"Hey guys," he said, his eyes scanning the room until they found Caitlyn and me at the very back. "I'm here today to help you with your singing technique and your confidence. I know you all get nervous before a performance but you can get over that with time, so I want you all to show a quick sample of your work today and I'll give you a few pointers. I'm going to give you all a slip of paper and you're going to sing a part of that song, any questions?" Nobody moved, I bit my lip. I had to sing in front of the class again. Brown and Nate both knew so I hoped they might find a way to get me out of it.

Nate came around with a bag and everybody took out a folded slip of paper. There were only two pieces of paper left by the time he reached Caitlyn and me. I reached uncertainly for mine and unfolded it. Nate glanced down at it too and I heard him swear very quietly.

"Sorry." He breathed as he walked away, not wanting to linger for too long. I was sorry too, I had to sing any part of the song _Me, Myself and Time _by Demi Lovato. Could this get any better?

"Cait what have you got?" I breathed. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I've got one of yours too, sorry!" I started tapping my foot impatiently and looked up to see Nate saying something quietly to Brown. Brown's eyes flickered to meet mine for the smallest part of a second and he nodded.

"Okay poppets, I have paperwork to attend to so I'm going to leave you in the all too capable hands of Nate for the rest of the lesson." Most of the girls smiled and a few let out excited squeals. I could almost hear Caitlyn's brain whirring as she attempted not to slap the girls who were staring at Nate with hungry eyes.

Brown left the room and for a second there was complete silence.

"Does anybody want to go first?" Nate asked. All of the girls immediately threw their hands in the air. Nate just smiled. "I pick… Sophie!" Caitlyn winced away from the daggers that almost everybody in the room was aiming at her with their eyes and shook her head.

"I d-don't s-sing!" she stuttered. Nate grinned.

"C'mon Sophie. If you sing I'll get you a reward." I fought back the urge to laugh. Everybody could guess what the reward would be and most people also knew that the reward was only being offered to Nate's girlfriend.

"Fine." Caitlyn gave in, dragging her feet up to the front.

"He only picked her because he's dating her." Hissed a girl in front of me, obviously not noticing me.

"I know, it's not even like she can sing, it's just because they're together." Sneered her friend. I raised an eyebrow. Caitlyn could sing quite well. She might not be the best singer in the world but when she sang people listened and wasn't that the point?

"Sophie, sing your song." Nate instructed. Caitlyn look uncertain but took a deep breath and started.

"_I am_

_Confident but I still_

_Have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel,_

_I still eat McDonalds,_

_Baby, that's just me._

_Well some may say I need to be afraid,_

_Of loosing everything,_

_Because of where I,_

_Had my start and where I made my name,_

_Well everything's the same,_

_In the La La Land machine." _I was the first one to clap although I was quickly joined by Peggy and Ella who were sitting somewhere in the middle of the room. Everybody else joined our round of applause and Caitlyn flushed pink as Nate pecked her on the lips. I felt slightly smug as I saw the shocked expressions of the girls in front of me and the angry one on Tess' face. Sure, she might not be as good as some people, but she was one hell of a lot better then most of them.

After that, not even the idea of getting closer to Nate could persuade everybody to sing. Tess did, of course, bragging about how she never got nervous before a performance and Peggy performed a few lines of yet another of my songs. I would have been quite happy to perform had it not been for my song. Nate knew this but he had to persuade somebody to sing and he knew that I would if I had to.

"Mitchie?" he asked after a girl named Amber sat back down. "Do you want to sing your song?" I shook my head.

"Stage fright Mitchie?" Tess asked. "That's how we can tell you're not cut out for the stage, isn't it Nate?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well if that's true then I shouldn't be a singer and neither should my brothers." Tess looked slightly deflated but she still smiled.

"Nate I-" I was cut off by Brown at the door.

"Mitchie, your Mum needs you urgently. Something about your Dad in hospital." He said quickly. My face paled and I leapt up, running towards Brown. Nate didn't bother to call me back and I could already feel he sympathetic looks of my classmates as I left the room. Brown led me around a corner before he stopped me.

"Mitchie, he's not in hospital." He told me. I frowned.

"Why did you-?"

"Because Miss Tyler is already suspicious of you, she told me herself that she thinks there's something dodgy about you. Hearing you sing one of your own songs might have ruined your whole act. Sorry about scaring you, I couldn't think of anything else to get you out."

"It's okay Brown. Don't worry about it." I said as my face regained a little bit of colour. "I'd rather be scared for a minute than have Tess Tyler of all people figure out my secret. Thanks for saving me." Brown chuckled and patted my back.

"I have to go. I'll see you later my poppet," he told me.

"See you Brown." I watched him leave and the frowned. I had a good twenty minutes until my hip hop lesson and I definitely couldn't go back to singing. Nate was forcing everybody to sing and that would include me, even if he didn't want me to. People wouldn't exactly be impressed if he started letting me off of things for no apparent reason.

Instead, I decided to head back to my cabin and get changed early. It would be a change from thirty second changes, having a bit of time to prepare myself. I wandered to my cabin slowly and stepped inside to see Shane sitting on my bed.

"Shane?" he smiled cockily at me.

"What are you doing out of lessons early?" he asked me, swinging his legs onto the floor and holding out his arms to me. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We had to pull out a piece of paper with a song on it and I chose one of mine so Brown got me out before Nate could force me to sing it. He didn't want to but nobody was volunteering after Caitlyn sung so he had to pick on somebody." Shane chuckled.

"Don't you find all of this confusing? Living two lives." I shrugged and stretched up to kiss him.

"I don't really mind." I muttered against his lips. "It means I get to do this." I kissed him again and he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I took handfuls of his hair and pulled myself as close to him as I could only to be broken off by a polite cough.

I pulled away and looked to the door to see who our visitor was.

"Mitchie?" My Mum asked, completely confused. I felt Shane tense up next to me.

"I can explain Mum." I said quickly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then, explain to me why you are sat in her kissing a celebrity- A celebrity who has a girlfriend. Then explain why you choose to do this in Demi's cabin when she could walk in at any time." I bit my lip and glanced at Shane.

"Mum… what are you doing here?"

"Demi never returned her breakfast tray this morning so I came to collect it."

"Oh."

"Michelle, if you don't tell me what is going on then we are leaving camp today!"

"No!" I yelled. "Mum, please. You don't understand."

"Michelle, what is going on here?" I didn't know what to say. If I told her about Demi in her current mood she would probably forbid me to be Demi any longer but what else could I tell her? From what my Mum could see, I was forcing a boy to cheat on his girlfriend. It was the logical assumption.

"I can't tell you Mum. I'm really sorry but I can't!" My Mum wasn't just angry she was livid. I winced away from her gaze and she picked up the breakfast tray with trembling hands. At that point she saw the black curly wig poking out from under my pillow. I glanced nervously at Shane as she reached for it.

"So, Demi Lovato wears a wig." She said, still glaring at me. "Which means she in somewhere around camp without her wig on." I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"Mum, I'm Demi."

"Michelle." She didn't need to say anything else; her expression of disbelief said it all.

"Really Mum, I am. I've been Demi since I was about fifteen. I knew you wouldn't be okay with me being famous so when I got offered a record contract I came up with my alter ego. Caitlyn and her Mum have been helping me." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Please Mum, don't be mad. Music is my passion, it's all I've ever wanted to do with my life. I would have told you but you were always so strict and I never got up the courage. That's why I was kissing Shane, that's why I never told you I knew Demi. I've been living two lives Mum, three if you think about it. I was trying to be the daughter you wanted, the girl I was and the star the world loved all at once."

For a long moment my Mum just watched me. Then she finally took a deep breath and placed the tray back on the table.

"So you've spent two years as a pop star and you never told me, not once? Why didn't you just tell me honey, I wouldn't have been angry. I would have been so proud. If you'd told me I would have helped you out, helped you this summer too. Why didn't you just tell me you were Demi Lovato?"

She was okay with it? She didn't care that I hadn't told her? I smiled at her.

"Don't you mind Mum? Are you really okay with it?"

"Well I wasn't expecting it but I know how much you love music and if you've found a way to be a normal girl at the same time, well done." I pulled away from Shane and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mum! Thank you for not loosing your temper or forbidding me from being Demi any more. Thank you so much!" She hugged me back.

"Well I am a bit annoyed you didn't tell me honey but at least I know now."

"Thank you Mum!" she leant down and whispered so that only I could hear.

"You and Shane are... being safe?"

"Mum!" I screamed, pulling away and throwing an embarrassed glance at Shane, who was sitting on the bed looking amused. "We aren't… you know." My Mum smiled.

"Good, but what was I supposed to think? My daughter had a secret boyfriend and I was worried."

"Mum he wasn't a secret you just didn't know that I was your daughter. Now can we please drop this? It's embarrassing!" My Mum laughed and picked up the tray again.

"I'll see you later honey. Just because you're famous doesn't get you off of kitchen duty."

"Bye Mum!" I said, ushering her out of the door. She laughed and left, the door swung closed behind her.

"What did she say?" Shane asked as soon as the door clicked shut. I blushed red and answered without turning around.

"She asked me if we were… being safe." I muttered. Shane found this hilarious and laughed loudly.

"So you tell her that you have a secret identity, tell her that you've been keeping it secret from her for years and she asks if you're being safe with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" I said. Shane just laughed and then came up behind me, sliding his hands around my waist.

"Come on, I have a lesson to teach and you're coming to it."

"If you insist," I said, turning around to kiss him. "I suppose I might get changed first though."

"Okay, I'll see you there I need to set up." I kissed him goodbye and then sat down to give myself a second to think. My Mum knew. She finally knew that I was Demi Lovato and she seemed to be okay with it. It might have come as a surprise to her but at least she hadn't got angry and told or run off with my wig.

I smiled to myself as I changed, pulling on whatever outfit I could find. I didn't have to sneak around anymore, lie about where I was going to spend the night or why I had been late home. I didn't have to pretend to be somebody I wasn't because my Mum knew everything now. I was pretty sure I was going to be spoken to about having a secret boyfriend late on but for now I was alright.

I pulled my wig up in a ponytail, securing it with a hair tie and then applying makeup. I knew my Mum would recognise the similarity between both halves of me now and I also knew she would be keeping an eye out to make sure I really was Demi Lovato and not just making it up. I left the cabin five minutes before the lesson and made sure to wave to my Mum when I saw her peeking out of the kitchen windows. She waved back and then pulled away.

Shane was waiting for me. I walked in when he was fiddling with the CD player and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said in a high voice.

"Um… Tess Tyler?" he said with a laugh. "Oh, Mitchie…" I laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"What are we doing in class today?" I asked him.

"Do you remember when we did the show together and we had that quite simple dance together?"

"Yeah, are you going to teach them?"

"I though I might. Can you remember it?" I nodded. I remembered everything about that dance, especially the time I had almost been caught rehearsing it in my bedroom.

"Once through?" I asked him. Shane nodded and pressed a button on the CD player. The music started playing and I hurried to the middle of the room. Shane joined me and we began the dance. Shane started singing along on his first line and I joined him on my second.

"_I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry'_

_For breaking us apart_

_I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault'_

_Even though I knew it was_

_I didn't wanna call you back_

_Cause I knew that I was wrong_

_Yeah I knew I was wrong_

_One in the same_

_Never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

_Listen baby_

_Never would have said 'Forever'_

_If I knew it'd end so fast_

_Why did you say 'I love you'_

_If you knew it that it wouldn't last_

_Baby I just can't hear what you're saying_

_The line is breaking up_

_Or is that just us?_

_Or is that just us?_

_One in the same_

_Never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

_I try to call again_

_I get your mailbox_

_Like a letter left unread_

_Apologies are often open ended_

_But this one's better left unsaid_

_One in the same_

_Never to change_

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

_Wanted to call_

_No need to fight_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line" _

I was hanging backwards over Shane's arm, breathing heavily. The dance wasn't too complicated but it was tiring. We stared at each other until we became aware of clapping behind us. He helped me to stand up before turning to see the entire class standing behind us. Everybody was clapping, even Tess seemed impressed.

Shane smiled at me and took my hand, gesturing to the class to come in and spread out.

"I know I said I was going to teach you a different dance but is there anybody who is particularly opposed to learning this one instead?" People shook their heads; they all wanted to learn the dance that we knew so well. "Alright then, I'm going to teach you to dance our dance." He squeezed my hand. "Partner up, there's an even amount of boys and girls in this class so no excuses!" People immediately jumped to their nearest friends. Tess looked around desperately but ended up with a boy who wasn't even remotely cute and she didn't look to happy about it.

"Okay, now we're all in partners, a quick warm up!" Shane announced. The chatter in the room dropped again. "Hold hands," he demonstrated with me so that nobody could mess up this simplest of instructions. "Now girls, spin in." I grinned at him and twirled so that my arm was twisted across my front. A few of the girls danced into their partner's chest like I did, most of them just walked around in a circle.

"Girls, put some effort into it!" I yelled. Shane chuckled.

"Okay, now just spin out again." I made a show of twirling out like a dancer and this time more people copied me.

Shane spent ten minutes warming them up, teaching them a simple routine with a lot of jumping around and spinning to stretch their muscles. Then we showed our dance again, this time not singing along. Shane decided to teach them the end first because if they could master that then they could do the whole thing.

It involved a lift. It wasn't a difficult lift, the girls had to jump into the boys arms and be spun around a few times, but most people couldn't do it. It was half an hour before they could all guarantee that they could jump into their partners arms, spin and then land properly. Shane and I went around helping the class which felt odd because some of them were older than me but I was teaching them.

By the end of the lesson they were all exhausted and I was bored of repeating the same lift over and over again. Shane told them to eat a good lunch and they left, complaining that they were hot and sweaty.

"They think that's tiring, wait until they have to do a three hour concert." Shane said as he packed up his CD's.

"At least you have all summer off," I reminded him. "And you don't have any tours planned in the near future do you?" Shane turned around, looking thoughtful.

"You've never been on a tour before have you?"

"No, I couldn't come up with an excuse to get away from my Mum for long enough."

"How would you like to do a tour with me?"

"What?"

"How about a tour headlined by Demi Lovato and Connect 3?"

"Are you serious?" I couldn't stop the smile that cracked across my face.

"Completely."

"Of course I would! I'd love to go on tour with you but only if I can bring Caitlyn."

"You really think Nate would pass up the chance of going on tour with her?" I laughed. "I'll call the label during lunch and get it sorted."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, practically skipping out of the room. "A million times thank you!"

**So Connie finally knows about her daughter's triple identity and Mitchie is going on tour with Shane. The tour is, obviously, not going to be drama free. **

**Sorry about how long it took! Chapter 7 might not be for a while.**

**~Spwarkle**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it's been forever! I'm sorry! I just looked and I realised that I have 59 alerts for this story! 59 people who have alerted, 38 favs and 64 reviews which puts this in position as my most popular story. Thank you guys!**

I decided to only wait until dinner to ask my Mum. Sure, under the circumstances it might have been a little better to wait a little longer, allow her to get over one shock before I bombarded her but I couldn't. I was far too excited to wait.

I pranced into the kitchens just after dinner as Mitchie, not Demi. It would look slightly odd if Demi Lovato went into the Camp Rock kitchens. My Mum was placing piles of plates in cupboards but turned around once I called to her.

"What is it sweetie?" I paused momentarily. Should I try and soften her up a bit first? I decided that would be best but my mouth betrayed me.

"CanIgoontourwithShane?" I slurred. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Could you repeat that please Mitchie?" I sighed, my confidence wavering.

"You see, Demi's never been on tour because I didn't have a reason to get away from you for long enough so Shane came up with the idea that I should go on tour with Connect 3, both of us headlining." My Mum was silent for a long time. The only clue that she wasn't made of wax was her hand trembling as it gripped a plate.

"Let me get this straight: I find out that my daughter is an internationally famous rock star and hasn't bothered to tell me in the three years she has had a secret identity and less than eight hours later she expects me to allow her to go on tour for months?" I didn't speak. "Mitchie, I'm still not over the shock of Demi Lovato, please just let me think before you bring it up again." I sighed but I knew I should have expected it.

"Okay, I'll see you late Mum." She waved me off half heartedly, already engrossed in her cooking again.

As I stepped out of the door I saw a familiar blonde head bobbing away in the distance and rolled my eyes. Tess was off to try and seduce Shane _again. _Shane didn't even like her but she seemed obsessed with the idea that they were soul mates.

I decided to go and find Sierra and Lola. Shane was calling his managers to begin officially planning the tour. The label had loved the idea and had promised to sort out the dates with my school if I could get parental permission. Shane was organising the finer details, Jason was off watching birds in the forest and Caitlyn was with Nate doing… I decided I didn't really want to know.

I found Sierra and Lola with the others down on the docks. Barron and Sander were performing some sort of improvised rap by the very edge of the water and I could see Peggy and Ella creeping closer and closer to them. I watched for a few seconds as the boys went tumbling in and came up yelling. It was only then that I ran over, laughing.

"Well done." I congratulated my friends. They all greeted me and then turned back to Barron and Sander who were attempting to pull themselves out of the water.

"Girls are evil!" Sander complained as he slipped off of the wood once again. Sierra laughed.

"That we might be but at least we're smart."

"We're smart!" Barron protested. Lola giggled.

"Sure you are Einstein. Smart enough to realise that you can stand up in this part of the lake."

The boys both blushed red and stopped their struggling as they placed their feet on the rocky bottom. We laughed at their embarrassed expressions and then began to scream as they flicked water at us.

"No!" Ella yelled, holding her hands in front of her face and stumbling backwards. Barron smirked and began to climb out of the water. One startled glance had us all shrieking as we ran as fast as was humanely possible back to camp.

We were met half way to Lola's cabin by a very disgruntled looking Tess. Peggy and Ella paused when they saw her, glancing at each other with slightly guilty looks and then continuing quickly into the distance. Sierra and Lola simply watched her as she came towards me.

"Michaela, whatever your name is, I'm giving you a warning right now; stay away from my man."

"Your man?" Sierra and Lola both asked together.

"Yes, Shane is mine. I don't care what you think is going on between you but he will be mine and sooner than you think." All three of us chuckled.

"First off, he's not interested in you. He loves Demi and I know for a fact that he thinks you are nothing more than a greedy little slut." Tess' expression was priceless but I continued anyway. "Secondly, I'm not interested in Shane that way. He is nothing more than a friend."

"Whatever you say Mary." She strutted off again, being sure to bang into my shoulder as she passed. Lola gave me a quizzical look.

"Does she deliberately mess up your name or is she honestly thick?"

"I think it's a bit of both…" I replied. "Now come on, let's go and find Peggy and Ella before the boys find us."

"Oh Mitch?" I looked at Sierra.

"Yeah?"

"Is your Dad okay? I heard you got pulled out of singing because he was at the hospital." I had almost entirely forgotten about that event and improvised quickly, trying to act naturally.

"He's fine. It was a misunderstanding. He was going to hospital for something to do with work and when he mentioned that he was at the hospital my Mum misunderstood."

"Oh."

"Now lets go! The boys will be here in a sec."

My sentence reminded us of the soaked boys who were no doubt hunting us down and we sprinted off in the direction our other two friends had gone. We found them not a hundred yards away, sitting behind a tree and muttering.

"Boo!" Sierra yelled. Both of them jumped and threw guilty glances in my direction. I guessed that they, like every other girl in camp, had been discussing my relationship with Shane. Everybody seemed to assume that we had a secret relationship going on, even though we didn't. Well we did, but we had always been together, the general public just didn't know it. So we did have a secret relationship, but we were public about it.

I had completely confused myself by that point and just continued on like I hadn't seen the glances. Peggy and Ella suggested we go back to Demi's cabin because the boys would be less likely to look for us there. We agreed, I spun a short story about how Demi had mentioned hanging out with Shane but would be fine with us there so we headed towards the cabin.

What we didn't expect on opening the door was that two buckets of water would come down on our heads, buckets of ice cold, shiver inducing water. All five of us screamed and held our arms above our heads but it was too late. We were already soaked and Barron and Sander had achieved their purpose and were laughing at our shocked expressions.

"What was that for?" We all yelled. The boys just laughed harder. We all shared angry glances and began to attempt to sort out our hair and clothes. Sierra had the biggest problem; her top was white and you could see straight through to her pink bra. Lola pointed it out to her and she blushed a furious red before wrapping her arms around her chest.

"We got you back!" Barron announced, like we didn't already know.

"It was Peggy and Ella that pushed you in!" I heard Lola remind him as I hurried to the bathroom to grab us each a towel. Sander was still laughing in the background when I heard Ella call out:

"There's a wig there!" I gasped and ran back into the room with the towels draped over my arm. The others were all crowded around my bed, where Ella was holding n all too familiar mass of black curls in her hand.

"Look, Mitch. We found Demi Lovato's wig!" I faked a smile.

"Where was it?" I asked, trying to sound like I hadn't shoved it under my pillow less than an hour ago.

"It was under her pillow." We all watched it for a moment.

"I think we should go Demi hunting!" Sander announced.

"Demi hunting?" I asked incredulously. He mistook it for confusion.

"You see, if Demi's wig is here then she must be around camp somewhere without it on. We should track her down, try and find out who she is." Everyone apart from me broke out into wide grins at that point.

"I think that's a bit mean guys, it's an invasion of privacy." Peggy gave me an odd look.

"If Demi wears a wig but you knew her before she was famous does that mean you know who she is?" I frowned slightly.

"Yes, yes I know exactly who she is." There was a moments pause in which they all looked at each other in surprise and then yelled, in unison,

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you!" I held up my hands and took a few steps backwards. I almost continued with the classic line 'It's not my secret to tell' when I remembered that it _was _my secret to tell. I could so easily have told my six friends then and there. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I knew that they would keep my secret just that; a secret. It just didn't feel like the right time to tell. I had managed to spend two years of my life as Demi with only two people knowing yet in the last week at camp four more people had discovered my secret. I didn't want to tally that up to ten. "Do you think that you could just, you know, not go looking for her? I want to talk to her first, before you all go to hunt her down. I'll see if she minds you knowing. You're all really good friends; I know she could trust you with her secret."

"Fine, we won't go Demi hunting." I threw Peggy a grateful smile and then turned back to the boys as I remembered the reason I was holding five fluffy towels in my hands.

"Boys, explain how you knew we would come to Demi's cabin." Sander shrugged.

"We guessed you would go to the place we would be least likely to follow you and we were kind of headed in this direction when we overheard you lot and Tess. We already had the water so we ran ahead once you agreed where you were going and bam- we're here." I sighed, handing a towel to each of my friends. Sierra immediately wrapped hers around her chest.

"I'm going back to my cabin now." She announced. Lola, Peggy and Ella all agreed and then looked at me.

"I'll wait here for Sophie. She should be back soon and I need to talk to her about some... personal business." I improvised.

"Something to do with Demi?" Sander guessed.

"Yes, but it's none of your business so I'm not telling you what it is." The boys grumbled as us we shoved them out and then I bid goodbye to the girls.

I waited until everyone had disappeared from sight before I turned around to open my wardrobe. I pulled out a classic Demi sundress in deep yellow and changed into it, pulling a denim jacket over the top. I checked out the window to see Nate and Caitlyn walking slowly towards the cabin and reached to pull on my wig, securing it carefully so that it wouldn't fall off and give my secret away to anybody else.

"Hey Mitch!" The new couple dropped onto Caitlyn's bed, greeting me in unison and then laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you two share a brain now?"

"No!" They both protested together. I sighed and shook my head as a quiet music track caught my ear.

"Is that my phone? I didn't think I had a signal out here." Caitlyn reached to my bedside table and picked up the glowing object, throwing it lightly to me. I managed to catch it with the very end of my fingertips before I answered it. "Hello?"

"Demi, it's Becky. How's camp so far?"

"Great, I've made some really good friends."

"And Shane?" I grinned. Becky always knew exactly what I was really thinking about.

"Shane and I are getting on just fine. We're bonding really well, we know so much more about each other than we did at the start of camp." Becky laughed and I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess you know why I'm calling?"

"The tour." I answered simply.

"Yes, exactly. I'm all geared up for the idea but it's you that's the problem."

"Me?"

"Yes. Every time we've suggested a tour in the past you've said that you couldn't get your parents to agree and I've never pried because I know that you want to keep your personal life personal but why the sudden change of heart?" I didn't want to seem rude by leaving but one glance at Caitlyn and Nate assured me they wouldn't miss me so I ducked outside to continue the conversation.

"My Mum just recently discovered who I am, she found out about eight hours ago that her daughter is Demi Lovato and she said she'd think about letting me go on tour but she'll say yes eventually, I know."

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then I take it we can start planning tour dates and locations?"

"Of course, I'll get you in contact with my Mum as soon as possible if you like."

"Thanks Demi. Is there a name that your Mum would like to be known by if she doesn't want to give away her identity?"

I shrugged to myself. "I'll ask her the next time I see her." My eyes flickered toward the cabin and onto the writhing heap that was my best friend and her boyfriend. "Right now I have to go to class, I'll call you some other time."  
"Bye Demi." I hung up and stamped into the cabin as loudly as I could.

"Would you _please _save this making out thing for when I'm not around?" I asked rudely. Caitlyn scowled at me, wiping a smudge of lip gloss from her cheek.

"If you didn't walk in on us without knocking you wouldn't have to put up with it." I ignored her comment and grinned slyly.

"You're getting better at it, I must admit. Nate doesn't have lip stick all over his face this time, just a little but of lip gloss on his cheek." Nate immediately reached up to wipe off the offending gloss.

"I'm gonna go out now," I told them, noticing the way their eyes lit up at the thought of being alone. "Don't get _too _carried away, stay safe and I'll see you later."

"Demi!" Caitlyn yelled angrily as I left, chuckling to myself. I didn't know where I was planning on going but anything was better than spending the evening shut away with the two of them sneaking love struck glances at each other.

In the centre of camp I bumped into Sierra.

"Sorry Si." I apologised automatically, without realising what I had said.

Looking more than a little star struck, Sierra managed to stutter, "Y-you know m-my n-name?" I mentally slapped myself.

"Mitchie talks about you all the time; Sierra, Lola, Barron, Sander, Peggy and Ella."

"Really? Mitchie talks to you about us?" I nodded and Sierra gave a stifled squeal.

"Si, come on, we're going to be late." We both looked over in the direction of the mess hall to see Ella leaning out of the window.

"Oh hey Demi!" Se greeted me as she pulled back inside. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's hit her yet exactly who you are. Anyway, we're watching a movie in the mess hall, Mitchie's Mum even agreed to make us popcorn. You in?"

"Well it's either sit and watch a movie as I stuff my face with some of the best food in the world or go back to the cabin and watch Nate and Sophie making out. So yeah, I'm in."

xOx

"Demi! Get up already you lazy girl!" I groaned and sat up slowly, pain shooting through my back.

"What happened?" I asked as my eyes blinked open and rapidly closed again.

"You fell asleep during the movie and Sierra came to find me to ask me to wake you up." I flashed my eyes open to find the glorious face of the speaker.

"Shane." I couldn't even sound excited, I was far too sleepy.

"Come on, back to the cabin." My eyes fluttered closed again and my stick hands reached towards him. The last thing I was aware of for several minutes was being hoisted into Shane's arms.

The next thing I knew I could hear Shane shouting.

"Open the door already, I've got a sleeping Demi Lovato in my arms." I grumbled against his chest and he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "It's okay love, go back to sleep." I registered footsteps and the creak of a door opening.

"What did you do to her?" Caitlyn.

"Nothing, she was watching a movie and she fell asleep." I could hear feet shuffling but barely noticed the movement forwards. Shane was being careful not to jolt me and I wouldn't have noticed that he had shifted an inch if he hadn't carefully placed me down on my bed.

"Shane…" I whispered, forcing my eyes open and reaching for his hand. He turned softly to face me and smiled gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told me, kissing the hand that I had grabbed him with. I was half asleep by the time he reached the door. The last thing I saw before my eyes flickered shut was Shane pulling Nate away from Caitlyn and out into the night.

**Okay, so shorter than usual and kind of a filler but Demi is on the way to becoming friends with Sierra and the gang which is important for later on in the plot. Sorry it's been so long! Tell me what you think,**

**~Spwarkle**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again! Yay! Lol**

**While I'm here, anyone know the answer to question 1d on my maths homework? If you can guess the answer correctly without me telling you the question, virtual cookies to you!**

"Before you all leave, I would like to say a great big thank you to you all. You have been a fantastic class this year and we have unearthed some real talent. I hope to see you all performing in Final Jam and I wish you the best of luck. Thank you for being so wonderful, I'll see you all next year."

"Bye Brown." We all chorused, waving cheerily at the man who had been teaching us for the past two and a half months. Brown had been a great teacher but we had now finished our last vocal lesson of the summer and would have to wait ten months before we received any more.

The summer had passed in a blur. My secret had slipped out to more people than I would have liked which had, oddly enough, made it easier to keep. Mitchie had become wildly popular, Demi had made friends with several other people and nobody had accidentally stumbled on my secret identity that could cause any harm. I had managed the entire summer with my secret and was still in one piece.

We crossed camp in a hurry, ducking our heads and hunching our shoulders against the unexpected rain that had descended the night before. Caitlyn ran next to me, holding her wig on firmly against the strong winds. I could barely see the students running ten feet ahead of me; the rain was falling to fast.

By the time I arrived back in my cabin I was soaked, my eyes black with makeup and my clothes sticking to my body. I shivered and closed the door sharply, promising myself never to go away without decent jumpers again, no matter what time of the year it was.

"What happened to the sun?" Caitlyn complained.

"I ate it." I responded sarcastically, ringing my wet hair out on the floor. We should have been heading to dance but Shane had finished his classes a day early so that he could leave camp in time to be back for Final Jam, the end of camp celebration that was coming in just over twenty four hours.

"Ha. Ha." Caitlyn didn't even attempt to sound amused as she sat and shivered on her bed, wrapped in her covers. "So now what can we do? Shane and Nate aren't in camp, none of us are entering Final Jam and it's raining." She held up her fingers and began to count down. "No making out, no rehearsing, no outside games, no _nothing_!" She groaned and threw herself backwards across her bed.

I laughed softly and brushed my hair up into a high ponytail, securing it and removing my smudged mascara before sitting cross legged on my own bed.

"There's got to be something we can do Cait. They must have activities prepared for rainy days right?"

"I guess… but it doesn't rain all that much out here and we would usually be in lessons most of the day."

We sat quietly for a moment, both of us mentally exploring camp to look for entertainment. Then,

"The kitchens!" We both yelled, leaping up. My Mum was always happy for people to help out and we often received free cookies and cupcakes if we helped her with simple tasks. Laughing, Caitlyn made her way towards the door but stopped when she remembered the rain.

"How-?" I cut her off, holding up the umbrella I had just removed from under my bed. "I'm not sure how well it will protect us from rain _this _bad but it's better than nothing; lets go!"

Stopping only to grab a jacket, I raced out of the door and forced up the umbrella. Caitlyn squealed and held her arms over her wig as she ducked under the umbrella and we both screamed and giggled our way the whole way across camp. We fell through the kitchen door with puddles in our converse and goose bumps on our arms.

"Michelle, Caitlyn." My mother greeted. I rolled my eyes at the name and then reached for an apron from behind the door. "Can you girls help me with the pizzas?" She gestured to the pile of half rolled pizza bases and we wordlessly started the task of rolling them all into perfect circles.

The giggles started when Caitlyn flicked a few specks of flower towards me. I stifled my laugh and shook my rolling pin in her direction so that all of the white flour clung to her black apron.

"This is war woman!" She declared under her breath, taking a handful of the strong flour and blowing it gently so that it surrounded me in a fluffy white cloud. I began to giggle quietly and we managed a good five minutes of flour fighting before we were rudely interrupted by my mother.

"What have you done? Girls!"

"What?" I could feel my lips twitching and tugging themselves into the beginnings of a smile.

"Michelle Torres, when we get home you are grounded."

"What? Caitlyn started it!"

"Caitlyn?" We all turned to the door to see Sierra, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, Caitlyn…" I racked my brains and then came up with an idea, unlike my Mum and best friend. "She's an old friend from school who always started flour fights. She got Sophie into the habit of throwing flour and now I always blame her."

"I have got to meet her." Sierra said with a grin. "She sounds awesome."

"Oh she is. Caitlyn is one of the awesomest people I know." I saw the smile on the face of the blonde by my side grow.

"Awesomest?" My Mother questioned. "Mitchie, that isn't a word."

"Sorry Mum." I rolled my eyes and Sierra laughed when she saw.

"I came down to tell Sophie that Nate's back, he just got here and he asked if I could find you."

Caitlyn was already by the door, apron in hand, by the time Sierra had finished speaking.

"I'm gonna go see Nate." She announced. We all called our goodbyes after her rapidly disappearing figure. She barely seemed to notice the rain pouring down.

I would have raced after her so that I could go to see Shane but I didn't want to make Sierra suspicious. I stood and chatted to my friend for a few minutes as my Mum grumbled behind me, wiping up the flour we had thrown around. Our conversation rapidly stopped when I felt somebody cover my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice. I heard Sierra stifle yet another giggle as I pretended to consider.

"Let's see… Jason? No… I know! Nate! Wait no; he's busy with C-Sophie. How about… Sander? Barron?" I felt the hands twitch in frustration and grinned to myself. "Or maybe it's… Shane!"

"Finally!" The hands were removed and I spun around to hug Shane, careful not to show any signs of our relationship in front of Sierra.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear, grazing his neck with my lips behind my curtain of hair.

"Stop that." Shane hissed as I pulled away. I grinned to myself and turned back to Sierra.

"Si, how would you like free tickets to a Connect 3 and Demi Lovato concert?"

"The same concert?"

"Yeah. Demi told me yesterday that they're doing a joint tour. Are you Shane?"

"Yup."

"So can you get Sierra and I tickets?" I could see the confusion shining in Shane's eyes.

"To the same concert? The tickets don't go on sale until Monday but I guess I could."  
"Good. If we go to the same concert you can bring some friends Sierra and then for Demi's half you won't be alone."  
"Why would I be alone?"

"Demi says that Sophie and I can go back stage for her half and watch, it's a friendship thing." Sierra appeared slightly mystified but seemed to shake it off, jumping up and down happily.

"I get free Connect 3 tickets!"

"Hey!" Shane protested. "Do _not _forget my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but Demi is my friend, that's just an added bonus."

"Kids, can you leave please? I need to get on with the cooking."

"But Mum, it's raining!" I protested. She ignored me, shooing us out of the door and into the rapidly falling rain. I folded my arms, standing back under the shelter of the overhanging roof to stay dry. "Now what?"

"I think I should go and practice with Lola one final time," Sierra suggested. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sierra!" We called after her, waving her off. As soon as she had disappeared I felt arms around my waist and lips on my neck.

"I am never going away again." Shane told me.

"So what about when summer finishes?" I teased him, reaching backwards to knot my fingers in his hair.

"When summer is over, I'm taking you on tour with me." He reminded me. "And no it's not optional."

I laughed and turned to kiss him gently. "You've been gone all of twelve hours and you're complaining. What are you going to do when we have to be apart for a long time?" Shane didn't respond.

For a second we stood in the rain just wrapped in each other's arms. I rested my head gently on Shane's chest and watched the rain pouring down.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair. I knew that he could feel my smile.

"I love you too." I told him. Shane then leaned down to kiss me again and I felt my heart swell.

"Hey Mitchie!" I jerked out of the kiss and spun around to see Peggy and Ella standing under an umbrella no more than five feet away. "Having fun?" I felt my face burn red as their eyes scanned over the two of us. It was far too late to claim we were just hugging; they had seen us kissing.

"I can explain…" I tried feebly. Peggy looked almost as though she was holding in her smile.

"No need. We know."

"You what?"

"We know who you are, we figured it out." My jaw dropped.

"How?" Shane asked for me.

"It just seemed to fit together, you being upset when Tess was flirting with Shane, never seeing you and Demi around at the same time. Everything just kind of clicked." I gave one, quick laugh.

"So you've known for months and you managed to keep it a secret this whole time?"

"Yup." Ella grinned widely at me. "We never came up with any decent reason to tell anybody but we thought we'd let you know that we knew so we came to find you and you were all kissy with Shane. You do know that you're as disgusting as Sophie and Nate right?"

"No we're not!" Shane and I exclaimed together.

"You really are."

"Whatever! Anyway, thanks for telling me that you knew."

"No problem Mitchie."

_xOx_

"Mitchie are you _sure _that you're not performing?" Tess sneered as she caught sigh of me standing in the corridor.

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure Tess." I answered smoothly.

"Stage fright?" She asked scornfully.

"No. But you should be glad because there's one less act for you to struggle to beat. You know you won't win anyway, don't you?" Tess just rolled her eyes and stalked off as Peggy, Ella, Lola and Sierra burst out laughing.

"Okay, you just officially wounded Tess Tyler!" I grinned and slapped my hand against each of theirs.

"Mitchie!" I saw the bottle blonde hair before I saw the face of Caitlyn, sprinting down the small hallway and dragging a bewildered Nate with her. "Brown wants to see you!" I excused myself and hurried after the two who had already disappeared into the auditorium.

"Brown!" I called, noticing him standing across the room.

"Mitchie, poppet. I was wondering if you could find Demi and ask her to do a quick performance tonight? I would have asked Sophie but I have a feeling that she and Nate are busy." Brown winked before gesturing to where Nate and Caitlyn were wrapped in each others arms across the room. I was shocked to see that they weren't kissing.

"When do you want her here for?" I asked pointedly.

"Well I was hoping she would open Final Jam for us if she can get ready fast enough." I whipped out my phone to check the time.

"I think she could probably get ready in half an hour, I'll go get her for you."

"Thanks Mitchie." I skipped out of the room, humming a little tune under my breath. As I crossed camp I barely met anybody. The parents and guests were eating snacks in the Mess Hall, the performers were already preparing backstage and everyone else was helping out their friends.

As I passed the Mess Hall I paused to duck inside and grab one of the mouth watering cookies that my Mum had baked. They were thick and crunchy on the outside with soft, delicious insides. I had already eaten about twenty or so as I helped to lay out the food an hour ago but they were irresistible.

"Mitchie!" My Mum scolded as she caught me with my mouth full of chocolate. I laughed and sprinted back outside.

The rain had let up over night and left the woodland refreshingly cool and slightly boggy. I was just thankful that it wasn't raining; I was sick of squelching around in my flip flops.

When I reached the cabin, I didn't hesitate to choose an outfit, a black and white checked shirt held around my waist with a thick belt and a pair of short black shorts. I briefly considered wearing jeans in case the rain set in again during the jam but then changed my mind and settled on the shorts. They would take up less room when I had to shove them into a bag in a corner.

I flung on the wig and pinned it securely in record time and was back out of the cabin with my hair, makeup and clothes sorted just over twenty minutes after I had left the auditorium.

This time I met a steady stream of people as I made my way to the auditorium. Several younger girls screamed when they saw me, a few asked for my autograph and even hugged me. I caught sight of my own Mother and Cathy talking by the front door and waved.

"I loved the cookies Mrs Torres." I said politely, causing both women to laugh softly as I disappeared inside.

I managed to slip past the crowds without being spotted and through the door into the backstage corridor. The atmosphere out the back was buzzing far more than the one I had just come from. There were people hurrying up and down the small corridor, shouting, trembling, crying and laughing at the same time. As I hurried down the corridor I passed open dressing rooms crowded with campers. Some were cramming in last minute rehearsals whereas others were just relaxing. I noticed Brown waving me over from where he was just leaning around a door and hurried towards him.

"Come on in Demi poppet." He suggested as I was knocked backwards by a sprinting girl. I did as he said and found myself in a narrow strip of darkness behind the curtained wings. Brown closed the door and had a fast conversation with one of the stage hands before he spoke to me again. "Okay Mitchie, choose whatever track you like, Caitlyn has them all ready. She's across the stage; if you follow this passage you'll get around there."

"Thanks Brown." I hurried along the narrow band of darkness until I came to the corner and turned to the left to find a lit corridor. I followed it for less than twenty feet before I emerged into the wings again. This side was much wider and included space for tables which were swamped in various technical gadgets. Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were all crowded around a familiar shining silver laptop.

"Wotcha doin?" I called in a sing song voice.

"Nothing!" They all called. Then Caitlyn spoke on her own. "The boys wanted to see exactly how many tracks I had on this little laptop of mine so I was showing them."  
"Four hundred and seventeen." I answered instantly. Shane raised his eyebrows at me. "She goes through every few months and deletes half of them before announcing how many she has left."

"I only delete the rubbish ones!" Caitlyn protested. I heard Nate murmur that she couldn't produce rubbish work before I turned away form them and then heard Shane's approaching.

"What are we going to do when we have to leave in the morning?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I've just gotten so used to having you around all of the time; I can't remember what it was like before summer. And it's not the same now, I know you so much better." I gave a sad chuckle.

"I love you Shane Grey."

"I love you too-"

"Demi!" A stage hand sprinted towards me before Shane could finish his sentence. "You're on in three minutes." I gasped and took the microphone she was offering me before spinning around to face Caitlyn.

"What do you want to do?" She asked me, already typing away at the laptop.

"Um…" I leaned over her shoulder and my eyes caught on a familiar track. "How about Two Worlds Collide?"

"Done." Caitlyn reached for a blue cable and slid it into the side of her laptop. The speakers throughout the theatre began a low buzzing sound at the audience quieted immediately. Unsure of how to proceed I stepped behind one of the curtains and threw a confused looked at Brown. He nodded towards me, gesturing for me to begin.

I gently tapped the top of the microphone and heard the resulting popping sound echo around. I twirled the microphone once in my hands before stepping onto stage to tumultuous applause.

"Hey guys! How are you all?" I had missed performing to the general public these past few months; it was nice to perform for a range of ages instead of just musically simulated teenagers. "Thank you for coming tonight, I hop you enjoy the show as much as I've enjoyed Camp Rock. I have honestly had a great summer here, I have made some really good friends, strengthened the bonds with my old friends and although some of you won't believe it I have learnt things I never knew before. Everybody performing tonight deserves to win and I feel sorry for the judges trying to choose the best act. There is nobody at this camp without the talent to win this contest.

"I don't want to go on for hours, I just want to make sure that you understand that tonight is going to be scary for everyone; things will go wrong, mistakes will be made and that's that. We've all done it; everybody makes mistakes every now and again. But whatever happens, I want you to know that everybody here has worked their hardest on these performances and everybody has, as far as I've been able to tell, had a great summer." I paused to allow a few younger girls cheer loudly from the front row. "I'm going to open up tonight with a song you might know. This is called Two Worlds Collide." I glanced at Caitlyn off stage as the music began. My foot tapped automatically in time and a grin grew on my face.

"_She was given the world_

_So much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone_

_To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La da-da da-da!_

_She was scared of it all_

_Watching from far away_

_And she was given a role_

_Never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive_

_Living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne_

_But you've given me strength to find hope!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared_

_And lost in the dark, falling apart_

_I can survive with you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright_

_This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La da-da da-da!_

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_When two different worlds collide." _

I could see and hear the hundred strong audience cheering for me but my eyes were focused on the woman standing at the back of the room, just visible passed the blindingly bright lights. My Mother had never seen me perform before; she had always been preoccupied in the kitchens. But I could see her proud expression, almost hear her loud cheering and could just read the pure ecstasy that was radiating off of her.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said automatically as I sprinted off of stage and into Shane's waiting arms.

"Perfect." He breathed into my ear as he lifted my feet off of the ground. On stage I could hear Brown talking to the crowd and the occasional shout of laughter, but I didn't care. I was standing here with some of the most important people in my life after one of the best performances I had ever done. I had never been happier.

**Okay, so I was going to continue it but then I changed my mind. I'm going to drag out Camp Rock for one more chapter before the Tour starts because I'm writing this and I can do that ;)**

**My brother plays guitar and for some reason all he has played this evening is the Jonas Brothers. We've had Turn Right, Out Of This World, Introducing Me, Lovebug and A Little Bit Longer. I, on the other hand, have been listening to the song that we've been singing at school (Big Fish Little Fish) with the JoBro's over the top. It doesn't really work…**

**~Spwarkle! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been almost three weeks. I'm so sorry! Anyway, Phineas and Ferb might say there's a hundred and four days of summer vacation but are there really? I know that I get about forty personally :|**

The tension backstage was tangible. In just a minute and a half, Brown would be announcing the winning act, the lucky singer or group that would win the chance to record a song with Connect 3. Personally, as long as Tess didn't win, I had no preference. Each and every one of the acts deserved to win; even the song that Peggy had put together just a week ago went smoothly.

I was crowded into the wings with all of the acts, pulling faces at Caitlyn and Shane across the stage. Despite the fact I hadn't performed, Sierra, Lola, Peggy and Ella had convinced me to squash in with them and I had hesitantly agreed, making sure to let Brown know that Demi wasn't going to be prepared to just leap up on stage at any point.

I turned my attention from Caitlyn and Shane to Brown just as he spoke the words we had all been waiting for. "The winner of Final Jam is," He turned to face us with a grin. "Margaret Dupree! Come on out here Peggy!"  
"Oh My God." Peggy's face turned white, then red, then even redder as we all cheered her and pushed her out into the awaiting spotlight. She stumbled blindly toward Brown and grabbed the trophy uncertainly in both hands. Shane, Nate and Jason jogged out to join her and persuaded her to hold the trophy high in the air for the many photographs being snapped.

"She did it!" I heard Sierra squealing behind me. "Peggy did it!"

"Let's yell congratulations to her!" Ella suggested eagerly. "One, Two, Three!"

"Congratulations Peggy!" We all chorused. There must have been a good forty people shouting; Sierra, Lola, Ella, Barron, Sander and I as well as a group of students I hadn't reacted with much throughout the summer. Apparently they had been listening in on our conversation and joined in anyway.

"Guys, come out here!" Peggy begged. Ella ran out immediately, pleased to be the first one hugging Peggy after her victorious win. We followed out more slowly, the five of us taking care not to look at the cheering audience.

Posing for the journalists from local and national papers that were here for the joy of reporting on Connect 3, Jason pulled all of us into a group hug. Grinning genuine smiles, we looked from camera to camera until Jason let us go and we could all pounce on Peggy one at a time. I congratulated her quickly and then slipped off stage just in time to change.

I switched my shorts and pulled the checked shirt over my tank top before adding my wig, careful to keep in the darkest shadows and away form the surplus amount of cameras. As soon as I was finished I ran back out onto the stage to hug Peggy, this time to a swell of photos again. The news that the winner of Final Jam was friends with Demi Lovato would probably create news for a week but I didn't really care.

As soon as I was finished with Peggy I danced to the edge of the stage and took hold of Caitlyn's arm, dragging her onto stage despite her protests. As soon as I let her go she attempted to run but was stopped by her own boyfriend swooping in and kissing her on the cheek. The cameras immediately all turned to the embracing couple just as a pair of hands covered my eyes.

I reached up and tugged on the familiar arms but they didn't move.

"Shane?" I whined softly. "If you don't let me go then I won't kiss you for a week."

Immediately I was granted my sight again, spun around and kissed. I giggled as I pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you," I whispered yet again.

"I love you too."

_xOx_

By nine, the unplanned party was well under way. It had started off at just gone eight as a gathering of friends in the mess hall, snacking on left over food and exchanging numbers, but as soon as Barron and Sander had arrived, rapping and dancing, the mood had changed.

Somebody had found a CD player and was blasting music at full volume into the camp as fifty of us campers danced around and on the tables. Somebody had managed to find the conga and we had all joined up in one long train to dance around, being led in a weave around and over every single one of the tables before the song ended.

As soon as the train of teenagers dispersed, I collapsed onto the table occupied by Nate and Caitlyn, the only two who hadn't joined the group dance.

"Never do the conga…" I groaned, sweeping my wig into a knot at the back of my neck and securing it with an elastic band that was around my wrist. They chuckled as I dramatically dropped my head over my arms and took deep breaths. Seconds later Shane appeared with two plastic cups.

"I got you a drink." He told me, passing me a cup full of fizzing brown liquid.

"Coke?" Caitlyn and I asked together. "Seriously?"  
"I figured you needed it. Oh, and Brown will arrive in a while to send us all back to our cabins so I thought we could make the most of our freedom by drinking a little bit."

"You make it sound like it's alcohol." I teased him, downing the cup I one. "And boy does that taste good." Without another word, I leapt up and crossed the room to pour myself another coke.

"Demi!"

"Sierra!"

"Did you hear? Mitchie's managed to get her and me tickets to your concert in my town!"

"Really?" I asked, like I was surprised.

"Yes! I'm allowed to bring some friends as well so that she can go and watch you perform from backstage in the second half."

"Shane didn't tell me any of this!" I pretended to pout. "You'll have to come backstage afterwards though. Mitchie told me that she was coming; she said she'd have to leave just before the end so that she can get home in time for curfew. You'll have to come and see us once the concert is over." I gulped down the coke and had just placed my hand on the bottle when Shane's fingers clamped over mine.

"I don't think so."

"What?" I moaned, turning to him with a pout.

"No more coke Demi. I've seen what happens to you when you have more than one cup."

"She just had her second," Sierra informed him, leaning against the table and sipping her own drink, taunting me.

"Okay, that's it." Shane took my wrist and dragged me out onto the space that had become the dance floor. "We are going to dance until all of that caffeine has worn off and you are so tired that you can't walk."

I frowned. "But Shane-!"

"No buts Mitch."

The song changed at that moment, to a track so lively and fast that I couldn't help but begin to sway, grinning uncertainly. I threw a desperate glance at Caitlyn who took the hint and grabbed Nate's hand, coming to join us.

"Come on," She said to me, letting her boyfriend stand with his brother as we clambered on to the top of the nearest table and began to dance.

Caitlyn had always been a good dancer, there was no denying it, but I had never seen her like this before. She was truly at her element, making up the dance on the spot, perfecting every little sway and step. I joined her as best I could but I knew that even Demi Lovato couldn't dance as well as Caitlyn Gellar.

Taking the hint from the celebrities, people all around the room began to claim tables as their own, standing in groups on the benches and tables as the song faded out. A girl by the CD player hurriedly switched the disc and yelled out,

"Cha Cha Slide!" We all cheered as the music began and I began to laugh hysterically.

"Let's go!" Caitlyn yelled, leading me, and the rest of the room, into the dance.

Shane and Nate had managed to move to the side of the room and were leaning against a wall with their hands in their pockets and almost identical looks of amusement on their faces. I dropped of the table and danced over to them.

"Come on boys! It's the last night of Camp, loosen up a bit!"

"Thanks Dem, but most of us don't get a sugar rush from two cups of coke."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "This is only the beginning. You should ask Caity what happens if you let me continue taking in sugar!"

"I don't think I want to know," Nate said in a low voice. I stuck out my tongue childishly and folded my arms in a pretend sulk.

"Shane, Nate's being mean to me." I said in the sort of voice a five year old would use. Shane just sighed at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, taking me outside into the cold night air.

"It's cold out here," I complained immediately. Shane reached out to me and wrapped his arms around me, resting my head on his chest. He was warm and I instinctively snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Mitchie." He whispered into my ear. "I'm going to miss you when you have to go." I smiled softly.

"It's only a week. The tour starts in two, the preparation in one. My school has let me off as long as I get a tutor so I can spend practically every spare second of my time with you once we're stuck on that bus. I bet you'll be tired of me in three months time."

"Never. I could never tire of you."

"Then I'll tell you something that you will most definitely tire of by the end of the tour."

"What?"

"Breaking Nate and Caitlyn apart. If we're going to be in such a confined space for three months then I think we're going to have to set some basic rules."

"Like what? No making out on the couch?" I nodded. "But that includes us as well!"

"No it doesn't. We _made _the rules so we're not breaking them if we… break them."

"You lost me, I'll admit it."

"Don't worry, I lost me too."

A strong gust of wind blew in from the lake and Shane's grip around me tightened until it had faded out. It had finally sunk in that tomorrow, this would all be over. Tomorrow I would be going home, back to a week of my normal life, before flying off to California and beginning my first ever tour. Three months wasn't particularly long but I was sure it was a long enough time to spend shut on a tour bus, even with my closest friends.

There was a shout from inside the cabin that sounded oddly like Brown.

"How did he-?" I began.

"Back door."

"Oh," We both listened as Brown called out over the music.

"I hate to be uncool guys but if you want to get up in time for your bus tomorrow you're gonna all have to go back to your cabins."

"But Brown-." I heard Caitlyn protest.

"No buts love."

There were a lot of groans and the sound of heavy footfall before the door opened. They all trailed out, every last one of the party goers holding some memory of the party – food, drinks, CD's, cameras – except for the last couple to leave. Nate and Caitlyn were holding hands firmly as they came to join us out on the edge of the hall, looking out across the lake in silence.

"I don't want to leave." Caitlyn said finally. "I love it here. Everything just seems so different, everybody seems equal, everything seems right and happy. At home there's so much more to worry about: money, family, safety, terrorism, school, keeping secrets. Out here everything is just so much simpler."

"I know," Shane, Nate and I replied together. Then her words sunk in and I frowned.

"Terrorism? You spend your life worrying about terrorism?"  
"No! Well yeah, sometimes. It's just that it's a very real threat."

"Okay then."

For a while, the four of us just stood and watched the relatively silent camp. I glanced to the stage on the beach and remembered all of the hours I had wasted down there, chatting with my friends, singing for the crowd and even running into trees. If I squinted I could just make out the huge rock that, since the dreadful night, Shane had taken me on so many picnics to. I had had the best summer of my life this summer and I never wanted to change it. And staring out at the beautiful, moonlit camp, I wanted it to stay engraved in my memory this way, forever.

_xOx_

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" We turned at the sound of our names and managed to catch sight of a blur before we were engulfed in a hug. "I have missed you guys so much!"

I had forgotten that Lauren had promised to be waiting when we arrived home; I hadn't been expecting the crazy girl to leap on us as soon as we climbed out of the car. We hugged her as she began to babble, streaming questions and news in one go.

"How was camp? Were Shane Grey and Demi Lovato really there? You will never guess who got together last week! We have to be back at school in a week, help me! Summer has been so boring without you guys! Did you learn much at Camp? Did you meet Connect 3? You know that old building on the edge of town? They finally knocked it down and they found some rare creature there. God, I've missed you guys like crazy!" She hugged us again, grinning broadly. "How was it?"

"You wouldn't believe half of the stuff that went on." Caitlyn informed her with a laugh.

"Caitlyn got herself a boyfriend." I cut in sharply, earning a glare form my best friend.

"What? Caitlyn? Caitlyn got a boyfriend? What's he like? Do you have a picture? When can I meet him?"

"I can't tell you who he is…" Caitlyn said with a sigh. "You'd probably freak and it would make things slightly awkward…"

"Fine. I'll let it go for now, just because I'm so glad you're finally back. I haven't done anything since you left! I've just sat at home eating popcorn and watching films."

"Well we have four more days to make up for that. Let me just tell my Mum and we can go shopping. Cathy won't wind, will she Cait?"

"Nah. She said I could spend the day with you guys."

I ran into the house and found my Mum in the kitchen, familiarising herself with the room after our extended absence.

"Mum can I go out with Lauren and Cait? Lauren wants to go out with us because she hasn't seen us all summer."

She was barely listening, busy reorganising the knives. "I suppose so, but I want you back for dinner at seven."

"Thank you!"

I hurried back outside, stopping to grab a jacket from my open suitcase. I slid my phone and purse into the pocket and threw it over my arm as I rejoined Caitlyn and Lauren.

"Let's go Eskimo!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Lauren threw me an exasperated look. "What? The fresh air helped clear my head!"

"When you say it cleared your head, does that include your brain? Because it seems to have disappeared sometime over the summer."

I slapped her arm playfully and poked out my tongue at her. Caitlyn laughed and pulled us apart before we could start a playful fight.

"If you two can calm down for two minutes then we can go to the park and catch up."

"Race you there!" I shouted, already taking off. Caitlyn immediately copied me and Lauren caught on a second later.

We made it to the park ten minutes later, panting and giggling as we pushed passed each other in weak attempts to be the first person to arrive at the ice cream stall. It was an unspoken agreement that the last one would be paying, it happened every time.

My head start did no good, I still came last. Caitlyn managed to join the queue long before Lauren and me, I lost by just four seconds. I groaned and resigned myself to return home with no money. Since I always seemed to have money – it might possibly have had to do with the fact I was a world famous pop star - Caitlyn and Lauren made it their job to order the largest ice creams they could stomach whenever I was providing the money.

"Order then," I instructed them. "I won't even complain about how much they cost since it's the first day back."

Lauren immediately turned and ordered the largest, most complicated ice cream she could think of. Caitlyn took a second longer to decide before settling on a double vanilla cone with every topping available. My stomach turned at the sight of the sickly foods so I just ordered a single can of coke before paying the overpriced, unattractive bill. Lauren and Caitlyn were waiting for me on the swings in the play park.

"Mitchie! Tell Caitlyn to tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"She won't tell me if you met Demi Lovato and Connect 3!" I exchanged glances with Caitlyn; we hadn't discussed what to tell Lauren.

"We met them, of course we did! They're quite cool." I hesitated. "We didn't really have all that much to do with the boys but Demi spent a little bit of time with us. Not enough that we've exchanged numbers but we had a few conversations."

"So you're friends with _Demi Lovato_?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it." For a second, I was sure that I was going to tell her. For almost a full second I was convinced that she deserved to know and that by the time we went out separate ways she would know the story inside out. But something held me back. Something deep inside of me told me that now was not the time and I obeyed it, closing my hanging mouth and wiping the guilty look off of my face before it could even appear.

"I'm jealous, so very jealous. Next year, I'm coming to camp with you. Just because I'm not interested in music doesn't mean I wont' have a good time."

"Yeah, you can come." Caitlyn said, licking ice cream from her top lip. "Even if you don't enjoy it, you're really good at music. You'll fit right in!" As if on cue, her phone rang and she jumped, sending her ice cream plummeting to the ground as her hands flew to her vibrating pocket.

"It's Nate!" She cheered.

"Who?" Lauren asked sharply, her mind still on celebrities. Caitlyn greeted Nate happily, careful not to say his name again and begging me to answer Lauren's question for her.

"Nathan!" I improvised. "And before you get any ideas, he's not Cait's boyfriend. Nathan is gay."

Caitlyn burst out laughing at my words and I could hear Nate's indignant shout form where I was sitting six feet away. He had obviously heard me, as Lauren had him.

"He doesn't like to tell people." I answered smoothly. Lauren just rolled her eyes and took a mouthful of strawberry ice cream. "How do you do that? I get teeth freeze, never mind brain freeze!"

"Which is why you only got a coke I take it?"

We spent the afternoon sat in the park, talking and laughing, trying to cram most of a summer into four hours. Lauren gave us details about the latest scandals surrounding students from school and in return we would tell her about an equivalent person from Camp Rock. Lauren soon knew everything that we did about Lola, Sierra, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and anybody else we happened to remember off of the top of our heads. We had to assure her several ties that neither Barron nor Sander were dating Caitlyn before she would believe us.

By the time I headed for home at half six, I felt as though I had been living three lives all over again. One as Mitchie at camp, one as Demi at camp and one as Mitchie here at home, spending the summer running around town with Lauren and Caitlyn.

Yes, I decided as I stepped inside, it was definitely nice to be home.

**Is it only me who is addicted to Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster: The Musical? Everyone at my school thinks I'm crazy from loving P&F so much but I don't care about that. Anyone else love it? I hope so, I don't want to feel lonely! =[**

****Spwarkle** **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a month and I am sooooooo sorry! I could go on all day apologising! I've been so addicted to writing UOTH that I've been neglecting everything else! As I type this, this story has 5999 hits so if you've followed the link from an email straight away you could quite possibly be the six thousandth view! Thank you for all of your reviews, favourites and alerts; this is Chapter 10!**

Arriving back at school felt odd. Very odd. Throughout the summer I had come to love Camp Rock and had become accustomed to the freedom that surrounded the camp. If you didn't want to go to a lesson then you didn't have to. There was nobody around to snap at you if you were caught with your phone out and nobody cared if you didn't understand something. You were at Camp Rock by choice and if you chose not to learn something it was your own loss.

School was the complete opposite. Nobody _wanted _to come to school. Not even Michelle had looked forward to it. If you missed the first lesson of the day because you had overslept then you were in huge trouble, but nobody was bothered if you didn't eat at lunch. I found myself staring out of the windows, wishing that I was sitting inside a log cabin in the middle of the woods watching trees. I was missing the fresh smell and the distant sound of splashing and shouting from the lake. I wanted to be rehearsing a song or a dance for tonight's jam. I missed the freedom, the absolute relaxation I had found at Camp.

And I missed Shane. My hand was inside my pocket, permanently attached to my phone so that when it vibrated I couldn't miss it. Every time I had the chance I would pull it out to check it under the table, just in case I had somehow missed anything. I couldn't stop thinking of Shane, wondering what he was doing right now. In my head, I could only picture him sitting by the lake at Camp Rock, playing gentle tunes on his guitar.

It was only the first day back and it was the only day I was attending before the tour preparation began, but by the time the lunch bell rang I already felt like I had been at school for several weeks. I hurried out of my French lesson, already checking my phone, when it was snatched out of my hand.

"Mitchie, you need to get a life!" Caitlyn told me bluntly, pressing the power button. "If Shane is going to text ou it will be during his break and I know for a fact that the boys won't get a break for another hour at the earliest, if they get one at all." I watched the cute little green android wave at me before the screen went black. I held out my hand expectantly but Caitlyn shook her head, sliding my phone into her jeans pocket. "You can have it back after lunch, if you promise not to think or talk about Shane until then."

"Okay!" I agreed eagerly, desperate for my lifeline to be returned. Caitlyn grinned at me and slipped her arm through my own. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of headphones, offering one to me. When we finally found Lauren nibbling on the toxic waste they dared to call food, both of us were a long way away, humming along to the tunes blasting in our ears.

Caitlyn reached down and changed the track, flicking through until she came to Connect 3. At that point, I forgot to even pretend to be listening to my other friend, my mind had gone straight back to Shane. I was picturing him singing on stage, performing in concert as he loved to do. The imaginary smile made my own face split into a wide grin which abruptly faded when the earphone was yanked out.

"Hey!" Caitlyn and I yelled at the same time, fixing our accusing glares on Lauren. I realised that I might not have been the only one who had momentarily lost touch with the ordinary world.

"I'm sorry, but you two would not listen! I want to talk to my best friends before they dart off for three months! Where are you going exactly? You never really explained."

"Um…" I winced slightly. I hadn't found the time to tell Lauren yet. I was desperately attempting to find the right time. I didn't want to just tell her, I wanted time to explain everything; why I hadn't told her, why I had invented Demi in the first place, what exactly had happened at Camp Rock and most importantly that I hadn't told her not because I didn't trust her – which I did – but because it had never been necessary for her to know.

"My Mum is going on a business trip," Caitlyn suddenly said, covering for my momentary silence. "And Mitchie's Mum's company are paired with my Mum's and both our Mum's are going on the same business trip so my Aunt offered to look after us for the three months they're away. She's a trained teacher so she's going to home tutor us to save us the trouble of starting a new school but she has to stay home because all of her work stuff is set up there so.. yeah."

Caitlyn's desperate explanation caused Lauren to stop for a moment and think, taking in the complicated story which was almost entirely fabricated. The companies our Mum's worked for _were _partnered but there was no business trip, Caitlyn's Aunt was most definitely not trained as a teacher and she didn't work from home; she travelled the world for various short projects. For the three months we would be away, Caitlyn would be receiving postcards from various locations in India, Australia and Canada.

Despite the blatant lies concealed inside the lie, Lauren seemed to fall for it. She smiled sadly at us and suddenly pulled us in for a tight hug across the table.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!"

"We'll miss you too," I told her, shifting uncomfortably in an attempt to relieve the pressure on my stomach from the awkward hug.

"We will," Caitlyn said. "We'll miss you loads and we'll call you whenever we can, but can you please let us go? This is kind of crushing me."

Lauren had tears in her eyes when she hastily let us go. I instantly felt guilty. If I had told her the real reason for our three month holiday on the day we arrived home it would have given her time to adapt and possibly organise a way of coming with us. But I hadn't. I had wimped out and if I told her now it would look like I was telling her just to spite her. _Oh yeah, your two best friends are going on tour with their boyfriends and their brother, who just so happen to be Connect 3. Is that okay with you? It's only three months; we'll be home for Christmas!_

After lunch I was less focused than ever. This time, however, it had nothing to do with the phone in my pocket, it was all about Lauren. Caitlyn was right, Shane was probably extremely busy, but Lauren had no idea what was wrong. I had one final concert tonight before I left for tour, a concert full of lucky competition winners from all over the world who had been flown out to see me perform and I considered giving Lauren a few tickets to that. Surely it would be the kinder way to break it to her, invite her to the concert and take her home in the limo afterwards, showing her who I really was. It seemed like a good plan but I knew that it couldn't go that smoothly. For starters, I would probably spend the next three months worrying that she had accidentally let it slip. Lauren would never tell anybody deliberately, I knew, but in one of her crazier moods she _might _let out one too many details.

At the end of the day Caitlyn and I waved Lauren off, promising to call her when we got home from the 'Last Minute Shopping Trip' we had told her we were going on. She had agreed to wait until then to come and say goodbye so that we could have a proper talk.

"I'm going to tell her," I said as soon as Caitlyn had closed her bedroom door.

"Who?"

"Lauren! I'm going to tell her about Demi."

"When?"

"Tonight. After the concert, I'm going to tell her everything."

"Really?" Caitlyn frowned lightly. "Do you really think that's sensible? No offence to Lauren, I mean I love her and all, but she probably won't react how you expect her to and if we're away and there's nobody to stop her before she gives away too much-."

"Then it's too bad. I trust Lauren and if she gives away my secret than I will be annoyed but I won't be able to do anything about it, will I?"

Caitlyn seemed as surprised as me at my logic. "So you're finally going to tell her? And you expect her _not _to demand to meet the guys?"

I chuckled as I collapsed across Caitlyn's bed, dropping my bag on the floor. It was jam packed with homework already but I had no intention of completing it and handing in homework three months late. The teachers could live without my work. I abruptly sat up again when my phone _finally _vibrated in my pocket.

"It's Shane!" I shouted as soon as I had confirmed this fact, giving Caitlyn cause to raise her eyebrows at me.

"Who else is going to be texting you?"

I poked out my tongue at her and then growled at the immobile object in my hand as it fluttered between the home screen and the new text. I banged it pointlessly against the bed clothes and Caitlyn laughed at my efforts.

"I know you don't want to show off about how much money you have but can't you at least buy yourself a decent phone?"

"I know, I'll get around to it someday! It's just so hard to choose, there are thousands out there!"

"Get somebody to choose for you then." She suggested as the screen finally changed.

_Longest day ever knowing I get to see you in the morning. How was school, babe?_

I squealed and Caitlyn immediately pushed a pillow against my face.

"Please shut up! I would kind of like to not have a headache when I _get _to the concert..." I pulled a face at her around the obstacle and peered down to send a response.

_xOx_

"Thank you guys so much for coming here tonight, it means a lot to me. I know that some of you have flown half way around the world to see me perform and that really touches me, it really does." I glanced out across the fourteen-hundred strong audience of competition winners and grinned at the sight of the excited faces. Half of the people here probably couldn't understand a word I was saying right now but they were here, they were so desperate to see Demi Lovato in person that they had come all this distance.

The thought I had that much influence over such a large part of the world was something that I physically couldn't wrap my head around. But seeing all of these faces here before me, people of every race and religion, every nationality and speakers of so many different languages really showed me what I was doing. My music was reaching out to the far corners of the world, there were people here from countries I had never heard of, fans from towns that I would probably never visit.

"I have it all," I said, taking my time so that the members of the audience with limited English skills would have a better chance of understanding. "I reached for the stars and I managed to steal one away, take one as my own. I made it here today but I couldn't have done that without you. You, all of you, are the reason I am standing here today. Without you, I wouldn't be anybody. I would just be another face on the streets, another person to be ignored. So thank you, thank you so much. This is for you."

Almost instantly, the small band on the stage behind me picked up the tune. I found myself swaying slightly to the beat of the waltz and the words flowed naturally from me.

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_And there through the highs and the lows_

_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend."_

The small concert hall cleared faster than I was accustomed to and I was out of the venue myself twenty minutes after I left the stage. Caitlyn was waiting for me out in the discrete black car that I hadn't been in for so many weeks and I dropped in beside her with my phone already in my hand. Shane and I had been exchanging almost constant texts since I had arrived home from school and although Caitlyn kept on reprimanding me for it I had caught her doing the same with Nate several times.

On the journey back to my house we barely spoke. We were far too busy texting Shane and Nate, mostly reminding them of essentials to pack. We had finished most of our packing the night before but Shane and Nate had both left it until the last minute. The week of tour preparation was supposed to be purely practicing our performances and we had been told before we even left Camp Rock to be ready to be leave before we met up again.

"You should tell Shane to remember his hairspray." Caitlyn said, looking up from her phone. We were sitting in my bedroom, still wearing our wigs, half asleep after our surprisingly exhausting night.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. Caitlyn laughed just as my Mum shouted up the stairs.

"Girls, the pizza's on it's way. Mitchie want you to have finished your homework by the time you go to bed, I don't care if you can't hand it in."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mum, thanks!"

"Seriously though, I would laugh if Shane forgot the hairspray."

"It would be pretty funny. It would probably cause a worldwide disaster – Shane Grey without straight hair."

"What does he look like without straight hair?" Caitlyn wondered aloud. I considered it for a moment before answering her.

"Probably a lot like Nate, they are brothers after all."

The doorbell rang and I jumped.

"Nice, quick pizza! I guess we should probably get ready for Lauren, she'll be here in," I glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes."

As I spoke, I opened a draw in my dressing table and pulled out a packet of moist makeup wipes, passing one to Caitlyn before taking one for myself. I rubbed it once over my face before moving to rub the black smudges from under my eyes.

I reached up to take of the wig, my fingers secured around a handful of curls, when my eyes flickered over my own shoulder in the mirror.

Lauren was standing at the door, behind Caitlyn, who had just removed her own wig, with a wide jaw and her eyes fixated on my frozen body.

"Mitchie?"

**I think I'm going to cut it off there. Yes, I am! ;D**

**My view theory didn't work; I now have 6072 views on this story. I didn't know it was still getting that many views on a regular basis! Thank you anybody who has been reading lately!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I'll try and update more frequently in future but it might not happen... **

**Review please! =D**

****Spwarkle****


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been six weeks or something ridiculous and I am so sorry. But on the upside, this is my second update in half an hour!**

"What...?" I bit my lip at her question, trying to find a suitable way to answer it. I knew that Lauren would, if she hadn't already, figure out what was going on within a matter of seconds, and I wanted to be able to talk coherently by then. But Lauren was piecing things together faster than I had allowed for and raised her eyebrows.

"You're Demi Lovato?"

My lack of any makeup whatsoever and the fact that I was sitting in my bedroom gave me away entirely, but I had no idea what Lauren would do next.

"Of course, it all makes sense." I smiled nervously and she stepped into the room. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah." I nodded slowly and removed the wig the rest of the way. I peeled off the skin coloured cap and shook out my hair, grinning uncertainly, but Lauren had just noticed Caitlyn, standing to one side.

"You're Sophie, aren't you." It wasn't even a question. Lauren had completed the puzzle now, found all of the clues in the mystery. I had played this game before with so many people but if there was one person whose reaction I really cared about – apart from my Mum's and Shane's – it was Lauren's. She was one of my best friends, she had helped me to cover for Michelle for as long as I could remember.

"I was going to tell you." I said. "I really was planning on telling you while you were here tonight, so that you would understand."

She smiled, and for a second I thought that everything was going to be okay, that she had been so overwhelmed by the thought of her two best friends being celebrities that she would forgive us for keeping such a tremendous secret.

But then she spoke.

"You were _going _to tell me? The night before you left for tour? Did you not trust me enough to even drop me a hint? I'm supposed to be one of your best friends, for God's sake. If you can't trust me with this, why do you even still talk to me? Tell me, go on. I want to know why you bother speaking to me if you don't rust me enough to tell me that you're freaking _Demi Lovato. _

"I can't believe you kept it hidden from me for this long. You've been laughing at me, haven't you? Behind me back, every time you turned down my invitation to one of your concerts, you two spent the evening giggling about me."

"No, Lauren we would never-."

"Trust me. You would never trust me. You're going away for three months to do a huge tour, you don't care about little old me stuck back here. You're taking Caitlyn with you, because you can trust her. How can you not trust me? What did I ever do wrong?"

I could feel tears in my eyes and threw Caitlyn a desperate glance. She caught the hint and spoke slowly. "Lauren, Mitchie does trust you. She just gets really nervous about telling people. Too many people figured it out over the summer."

"Oh, the summer, when my two best friends ditched me to be celebrities at a music camp. Nathan is gay, is he Caitlyn? Or is Nate Grey trying to protect his identity?" Caitlyn blushed. "You know what? I could go, right now, and sell this information for billions of dollars. I would be richer that you are, Mitchie, or Demi, or whatever your name is. But I won't. You know why? Because I love you both too much to do that. You're my sisters, I could never sell you out. I just hope I never see you again."

Lauren turned straight for the door, ignoring our pleas for a chance to explain and the way we shouted after her. We stared lifelessly at the empty doorframe for several minutes after she had slammed the front door behind her, unsure of what to do.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Caitlyn finally whispered. She bent down to pick up her wig from where she had dropped it on the floor. "Who would have thought that crazy, best friend little Lauren could be so furious?"

It was true. When she had been talking – she had never raised her voice, not once, which made it all the worse – her eyes had glinted with pure anger, something I had never seen in the bubbly girl before.

We spent a few minutes clearing up in silence. Caitlyn wordlessly helped me clean up my room and neither of us tried to speak. We only looked up from our tasks when we heard a knock on the door.

"What happened, girls?" My Mum was standing in the doorway, a frown of confusion on her face. "Lauren was only up here for a few minutes and then she left, she was furious."

"She... she found out, Mum." I whispered. "She caught us taking our wigs off and she was so angry that she left again. Why did you let her up here without warning us?"

"I assumed that you would be ready." My Mum said, looking guilty. "You'd been up here a while, I didn't think that you would leave it so long to change, especially not with such a big secret. I never thought you would be lounging around up here without even taking off your wigs."

I sighed. "Never mind, it's too late now."

"I'm going to go," Caitlyn said suddenly. "My Mum's expecting me any moment and I have a bedroom to tidy."

"Bye Cait," I said in a melancholy tone. She waved with a serious expression on her face as she slipped out of the room, padding down the carpeted landing on silent feet.

"What happened, honey?" My Mum asked again, taking my hand. I smiled at the gesture. It was the first time in months that one of her motherly gestures had felt genuine without causing me guilt.

"She came in here and Cait was holding her wig," I sniffed slightly. "I was just taking off mine and she saw. As soon as she figured it out, she kind of lost her temper. She never raised her voice, she just pointed out that she was supposed to be my best friend and how she had never done anything wrong, she hit all of the guilty spots. I feel so bad."

"Honey, it's okay," My Mum wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me close against her, rocking me gently and humming songs in my ear as I drifted off to sleep. I didn't cry a single tear, but the guilt inside was worth a million salty droplets of water.

Being famous was really beginning to loose it's appeal.

**Aww, poor Mitchie. Well, I'm not that bothered because I've known that was going to happen ever since I first started writing this. Are you upset for her or did you just laugh, like I probably would have done? **

**Let me know in a review,**

****Spwarkle****


	12. Chapter 12

**Three months later and I don't really have anything to say except I hope you'll forgive me because this is an extra long chapter. I honestly didn't realise how long it had been until I checked this morning.**

"It's not exactly extravagant, is it?"

My mum pulled open the wardrobe door and examined the critically small space. Her nose was almost turned up in distaste and I was tapping my foot in impatience. Cathy hadn't been half this bad. She had helped Caitlyn drag her bags on, hugged her daughter goodbye and then left.

"How on earth are you going to fit three months worth of clothes into this?" Mum was mumbling. "Not that you really packed any. You've only got about six outfits with you!"

"For the last time, all of Demi's clothes are on their own bus, with everything else we could possible need on stage! I've only got my _own _clothes for any free time I might have!"

Mum raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she moved on to the tiny kitchen. "Well this is just a joke!"

I gritted my teeth as she opened the door of the little fridge. I had to admit that the kitchen was nothing thrilling: two cupboards, a fridge and a microwave. Shane had told me that we wouldn't be spending much time on the buses and I could see why. Caitlyn and I would be incredibly cramped on this bus by ourselves, whoever knew what would happen to the boys, whose bus was no larger than our own. Ours contained two bunks, a toilet with a sink – no shower because that was _dangerous_ – the tiny kitchen and a row of padded seats in the front corner, situated around a table and in front of the television.

That was it.

No fancy recording studio on board like the fans all thought I would have, no computer to help keep up to date with life. I was eternally grateful that I had thought to buy myself a new laptop on the way to the bus. Mum hadn't been too pleased, but then it wasn't any of her business. I had paid for it with my own money and I was going to use it for my own purposes. There wasn't even a bookcase, although I could see the logic there. Clearing up a pile of books every time the bus hit a bump in the road would not be an enjoyable task.

As mum explored the bus, making sure that everything was suitable for my usage for three months, I caught a glimpse of Rebecca out of the window. I waved frantically until I caught her attention and gestured for her to come onto the bus. She changed course and stepped through the door just moments later.

"Ah, Connie!" She greeted in a cheery voice. My mother and manager had met earlier that morning. "Look, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we're leaving soon and we need to do the final security checks."

"Oh, but-"

"Bye mum!" I broke over the top of her protests with a hug, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mitchie." She pulled out of the hug and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Promise you'll call me tonight and let me know how you're doing? I'll keep an eye out any news of you and I don't want to hear about anything inappropriate, okay?"

"Okay, mum. I'll come and see you as soon as I get a break."

"Bye honey," She hugged me again.

I watched her leave the bus with a sad smile. I had only just started getting to know my mother as the real me, and now I was leaving her. Only for three months, admittedly, but I was still leaving. As soon as she was off of the bus, a thought occurred to me and I raced for the door, yelling after her.

"Mum, mum!"

"What's wrong?"

"If Lauren calls or comes round, can you tell her I'm really sorry and ask her to ring me, please?"

"Of course I will. Bye Mitchie."

"Bye mum."

I stood on the step for a long moment, watching my mum disappear into the crowd of people shuffling around in last minute preparation for the tour. I could see her car across the car park and watched as she climbed in and drove away.

I was alone now. It was just me and my friends – and boyfriend – on tour for three months. I had no mother to scold me or tell me what to do, no adults with any parental consent around at all. Although that in theory gave me a lot more freedom, it also made me quite scared. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to be completely alone.

I sighed. It was too late to change my mind now.

"Thanks for that Rebecca, I thought she'd never leave!"

"No problem, Mitchie."

I grinned at my manager. "I'm Demi now."

"No you're not. Until you have that wig on, you're Mitchie."

"Is there a point when I've got to have the wig on?"

"Now would do. Somebody saw the buses about half an hour ago and there's been a crowd outside ever since. We've been struggling to keep them back."

"Oh." As much as I loved my wig, wearing it constantly was likely to give me a headache, or at least an itchy scalp. "So how did my mum get out?"

"We had a guy standing round the corner telling everyone to go out the back way."

I smiled slightly at that. I could just imagine my mother's enthusiasm at being forced out a back route, possibly down a narrow alleyway or onto a dark street. She had never been keen on New York to begin with, but the idea of driving through the back streets of Brooklyn was probably not an idea she fancied herself.

We had only arrived in New York early that morning. The record label had paid for the flights for Caitlyn, Cathy, Connie and I, and had then arranged for hire cars so that we could discreetly drive over to the old building the buses were being kept in. It was a derelict place, but three of the walls still stood high and firm, shielding the activities of the tour preparation from the public, at least until now.

I groaned and opened the one case that my mother hadn't stacked neatly at the back of the bus. I had managed to convince her I would need it somewhere between getting off of the plane and stepping onto the bus for the first time. Honestly, I had known I would need my wig almost immediately, which was why I had packed it separately.  
"See you in a bit, Becky."

The bathroom on the bus wasn't particularly big, but it had a single shelf that was perfect for my purposes. I put my case – a sky blue box that opened up to almost twice it's size – down on the floor and fished about for my bald cap and wig. They had, typically, fallen to the bottom, but I pulled them both out and got to work.

It took me a quarter of an hour to get ready. I was certain that I would have my wig on for a long while, so I wanted everything to be perfect. I scraped every last hair back into a knot on the back of my head, snapped the cap over the top and then dropped my wig over that, sliding a few discreet pins under the cap to hold it all in place. I took extra care with my makeup; smoky eyes, red cheeks and long eyelashes that made my face appear just that little bit different to its natural state.

I secured the wig with a few more pins just for good measure and admired my handiwork in the mirror. Mitchie Torres was barely visible now. As I was finishing up and packing the case back up, there was a knock at the door. I frowned and opened it up.

"Mitchie!"

Somebody, I wasn't quite sure who yet, had thrown themselves at me as soon as the door was open. The hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around them uncertainly. It was definitely a girl and apparently somebody who knew me, but that didn't narrow down the options very much. I waited until she pulled away and then my jaw dropped.

"Peggy?"

"Hey Mitch. Or Demi, I should probably call you."

"Peggy, what're you doing here? Don't you live in Chicago?"

"Yeah, I do." Peggy smirked.

"So why are you here? In New York?"

"Well, my school organised a week away here so we could see a different way of life, and on the way someone told me Demi Lovato and Connect 3 were in Brooklyn, so I just had to come and see you."

Grinning, I left the bathroom and peeked out of the nearest window, expecting to see a group of teenagers standing waiting for Peggy. Or, at the very least, a strict teacher waiting around. There was nobody. I could see the crew members carrying ladders and toolboxes, but there was no sign of school-aged children anywhere around.

"Did the school just let you wander off then?" I asked quizzically. Peggy blushed and looked down.

"Well not exactly, no."

"Peggy?"

"I... I kind of, maybe, might have run away?" She fixed me with her innocent gaze.

"Peggy!" I gasped. "You ran away from your school so that you could come and see us? You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"I know, but... well my tickets for your tour aren't until the very end and that's not for three months. It was just that you were here and I was here and it was too tempting. I'd rather come and see you guys than wander around an art museum."

I sighed. Peggy had already gotten herself into trouble, why should I bother worrying? "Alright," I grinned. "With a mother like mine, I totally understand. Do you want to come see the others with me?"

"Yes!" Peggy almost jumped. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

The two of us hopped down from the bus and crossed the space to the bus I hadn't been on yet. I squinted up at the paintwork, a picture of the three boys staring seriously at the camera, and chuckled to myself. You couldn't see in through the windows, but apparently you could see out, because before we could even set foot inside, Jason appeared and scooped us into a big hug.

"Demi! Peggy!" I grinned as well as I could as he squeezed all of the air out of my lungs. "I've missed you guys!"

"Alright, Jase, let them go."

I heard Shane's voice but I couldn't see him. Jason let us go painstakingly slowly and it seemed like an eternity before Shane strolled around from behind his older brother. As soon as he did, things sped up and I launched myself at him. He caught me easily and kissed me gently until Caitlyn broke us apart.

"Alright, not in public."

I scowled at her as I pulled away. "Hey, Shane."

"Hey Mitch." He kissed me again, this time on the cheek, satisfying Caitlyn's glare.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He looked down at me with a burning gaze and was leaning in for another kiss when a loud shout interrupted us.

"Demi! Demi!" I jumped and turned as Becky ran over to us as fast as she could, her ear glued to her phone. "Is Peggy here? The girl from camp?"

Peggy blushed and tried to back away but Jason grabbed her arm and waved it in the air.

"She's right here!" He said completely innocently.

"Peggy, thank god!" Becky placed a hand on Peggy's shoulder. "She's here with us, officer. Yes, I know. I'll personally make sure of it. Of course, I'll have security let them straight in. Thank you."

Becky hung up the phone with a serious expression. She slid the handset into her pocket and pulled her hair into a ponytail before she spoke.

"Peggy, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"A lot?"

Rebecca sighed. "Peggy, your school teachers have spent the last hour looking for you all over the place. They only managed to get hold of me because some person remembered you knew Demi Lovato. For all your teachers knew, you'd been kidnapped, or hit by a car."

"I know, I'm sorry." Peggy bit her lip and looked up. "I just..." She sighed. "Never mind. I'll go back and find everyone."

She turned away, her head hanging, and started slowly towards the gate. But I could feel that something was wrong, I knew there was something that she wasn't saying, and I didn't like it. I tugged out of Shane's arms and raced after her.

"Pegs, wait!" She turned with a sad smile, but stopped and waited for me. "What's wrong? Why'd you run away from your school?"

"I missed you guys."

I knew that was a lie. Although we might have grown closer towards the end of summer, Peggy and I had never been particularly close friends. Sure, she had figured out my secret, but I had spent much more time with Sierra and Lola. If there was anybody that Peggy missed it would be Ella, or maybe even Tess, not me. I was pretty sure that Ella lived in New York, too, which caused the question; why me?

"Peggy, tell me the truth." I fixed her with a stare that I hoped was understanding and when she looked up and met my gaze, she gave way.

"I've never been a very popular girl at school. I was always a music freak. There were a few girls who used to hang out with me sometimes, but I never had a real friend of my own. I was always the last one picked for sports teams and I never had a partner in anything.

"Then, I went to Camp Rock and everything changed. I made some really cool friends, I even met Tess, who I thought was absolutely amazing back then, and for the first time, I felt like I fitted in. I met the Grey brothers –they weren't Connect 3 back then - but when I went back to school, it was like it had never happened. Nobody would believe that I had met Tess Tyler and when I said that I knew the boys who had suddenly become everyone's favourite band, they all thought I was lying.

"It was hell for me, the next few years at school. I got used to being alone and I even grew to like it, but I grew wise to talking about camp and, gradually, everyone forgot about me. I became this quiet little girl who sat at the back of the room. Nobody really paid any attention until a few weeks ago. It was when I won Final Jam. Everyone made this huge deal out of it and I felt really happy, but the girls at school turned it into a joke.

"They were really friendly at first. I knew they were only sucking up, but I told them that I'd met Demi Lovato and been reintroduced to Connect 3. The next day, they told the whole world I was delusional and that I was making up stories about meeting celebrities. Everyone believed them, even though they'd all read the paper and... now they all hate me."

There were tears in Peggy's eyes as she looked at me. I could feel my mouth hanging open, I was staring in shock. How could people be so harsh to somebody like Peggy? Peggy was kind, she was clever, she was trustworthy and although she had made a bad decision in befriending Tess, she was a very bright girl.

"Why on earth would anybody be so mean to you, Peggy?" I asked softly.

She shrugged, and I caught a tear falling from her eye as she looked away. There was a serious look on her face that I would never have expected to find on somebody as lively as Peggy had been at Camp Rock. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's easy for you lot," she muttered. "The boys are the biggest band in the world, even if somebody doesn't like them they can just shake it off because they know that there are millions of people who do. If you don't feel happy, you just become yourself again and besides, everyone loves you."

"Not everyone." I said softly.

"Oh yeah? Name me one person who doesn't."

I sighed as Lauren's face came to mind. "My best friend hates me."

"Sophie- or Caitlyn, or whatever her name is?"

"No." I shook my head. "My other best friend. Lauren, she's been my friend for years, but when she found out that I was Demi, she left and she's been ignoring my calls ever since."

"At least you have other friends."

"Isn't there anyone at your school that you get on with?" I asked. "Surely there's someone who doesn't believe the rumours?"

"Well... there's a few girls who will chat to me if there's nobody else around, but I'm not cool enough to be seen with them in public."

I frowned. "We're going to change, that, Peggy."

"How?"

"Wait and see."

Half an hour later, we were ready to leave. The buses were ready, the six vans full of equipment that we would be taking with us were packed and locked, most of the crew had already began the short drive in their own cars and Becky was shepherding Caitlyn, Peggy and myself onto the bus. Peggy had cheered up marginally; being teased by the boys and chatting to the two of us seemed to remind her of camp.

I had spoken to Rebecca and she had allowed me to talk to Peggy's teacher for a short while. Even over the phone, I could tell that the teacher had no idea how lonely Peggy felt when she was with her class and she was easily persuaded by my plan. Becky had been a little harder to convince, but she had given in after a few minutes of nagging.

Now, unknown to Peggy, the tour buses were heading in the opposite direction to the first venue of the tour and instead towards the museum that her school were at. I knew exactly when her school was due to come out and as we turned the corner, I knew I was right. There was a crowd of more than a hundred students the same age as Peggy standing on the street outside the museum.

Peggy noticed this seconds after I did and ran to the window in horror.

"Mitchie, what's going on?"

"I thought we'd prove your so-called lies true."

"What?" Her jaw dropped and I saw her give a true, wide smile. "Are you serious? Oh my god, Mitchie, I love you!"

I smirked at her as the bus stopped, drawing to a stop at the side of the road. The students were all watching the huge metal vehicles, some with wide eyes and disbelieving looks.

"Go on out there, Peggy." Caitlyn grinned, shoving Peggy towards the door. Our friend stumbled blindly out, turning back to shout her thanks and wave goodbye. As the door closed behind her, I heard a loud shout.

"Peggy, no! Don't go without saying goodbye!"

Jason had broken off of the second bus and was sprinting towards Peggy. He grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug and spun her around before depositing her on the floor and patting her head softly. He said a cheery goodbye and they practically skipped back onto his own bus. Caitlyn began to chuckle as we waved goodbye to Peggy through the window.

As we pulled away and the distance between us and the museum greatened, I distinctly saw the crowd of students swallow up Peggy, hounding her for more information and undoubtedly asking hundreds of pointless questions.

Caitlyn pulled away from the window and threw herself onto the nearest seat, taking hold of her wig and pulling it off of her head before grinning at me.

"Well that was an interesting start to tour, wasn't it?"

**This chapter was awkward to write for three reasons. Firstly, I have no idea what the beginning of a tour is like (duh), secondly, I didn't have much to put into it (hence the reason I invented Peggy's little back-story, and lastly, because I've been way too busy **_**reading **_**fanfics to be writing. I apologise for that.**

****Spwarkle****


End file.
